Harry Potter and the 7 Reincarnated Spirits
by Emma Iveli
Summary: AU Multi-cross. The powers that be decides to have 7 reincarnated girls and woman from other universes protect Harry Potter. Okay... in reality the "Powers that be" were just bored... And a couple of the ones chosen might end up destroying Hogwarts... But at least Harry is well protected... maybe... hopefully... yeah... Please R&R.
1. The Chosen 7

A/N: I've been depressed the last couple of weeks. I tried to work on The Biju Biju Fruit, but it didn't' help. This idea popped into my head then more and more ideas popped in as well... This is borderline parody of certain Harry Potter fanfic tropes, I will avert and play with some. This will not be a Super Harry story... hell, he's going to be pretty hapless for a while. I decided on the 7 reincarnations not be the "Main" girl... while a couple of them are in the main group you have to admit they're not the main girl... I think involving one of them. Anyways... enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do own Harry Potter, Bleach, One Piece, Naruto, Fairy Tail, Negima, Madoka Magica or Ranma 1/2... in fact... why is the world spinning? (Collapses with a fit of coughs)

Haruna: Take you inhaler!

Emma: All (cough) I own (coughs) are OCs!

Harry Potter and the 7 Reincarnated Spirits

By Emma Iveli

Chapter 1: The Chosen 7

There are many pantheons of gods… many... They all create or destroy. Take vengeance or are merciful.

And sometimes they get bored…

A group of gods one day did this.

"Want to create a new Harry Potter verse?" asked one.

"Sure why not…" responded another.

And so a bunch of very bored gods got together and began to spitball ideas.

"Let's have him be the heir of Gryffindor… and maybe Slytherin since you got it by conquest." Said one.

"What about the other houses?" asked a goddess.

"Ravenclaw… sure that will be fun, but not Hufflepuff, they already got heirs running around..." Responded the one who came up with the idea.

"So evil Weasleys?" asked another.

"I'm tired of that… let's make them good." Said another, "Dumbledore too… because I'm getting sick of those universes…"

"Oh I got the perfect idea! Let's not make Harry over powered." Said the goddess.

They all stared at her.

"Here me out!" she said, "what if we also made a crossover verse, one where 7 different people are reincarnated as Harry's classmates no one seems to notice."

"That's so crazy it just might work!" said the one whop came up with the idea.

They began to come up with ideas of who the 7 should…e to the magical nature of the number). It was decided that these people will be from anime verses and then someone came up with this idea.

"Let's not only have all girls but also have the harem law in tact!" said the one who first agreed to it.

"Brilliant!" said the one who first agreed to it.

"I have an idea! Let them not be dead but cloned souls!" said the goddess.

"Why?" asked the one who came up with the idea.

"To mix things up." Said the goddess.

They all shrugged and decided maybe it was a good idea.

And so they began their list of anime girls. They all drew straws who would chose the anime girls.

The goddess was the first choice.

"I chose Nico Robin from One Piece." Said the goddess, "And the point in time sometime after the Enies Lobby Incident."

Another goddess had second choice.

"I chose Mami Tomoe from Madoka Magica, a few seconds before she gets head chomped." Said the second god.

"What seriously?" asked the god who came up with the idea.

"It would make things interesting plus she needs to catch a break." Said the second goddess.

The one who first agreed to it was next.

"I choose Momo Hinamori from Bleach, set before Aizen fakes his death." Said the one who agreed to it.

They all stared at him.

"Like Mami I think she needs to catch a break…" he explained.

One who decided on no evil Weasleys or Dumbledore chose next.

"I pick Shampoo from Ranma ½ and sometime after the Pantyhose Taro incident since I can't come up with a good spot."

Another goddess stepped up.

"I choose Haruna Salome from Negima and sometime after Mahora Fest."

All of them stared at her, it was much stranger than the other choices.

"Why her?" asked the one who started the idea.

"I think she'll provide levity." Said the goddess.

The next who was the one who suggested Evil Weasleys.

"I choose Ino Yamanaka from Naruto… sometime after she avenges her Sensei…" said the god.

"See, that's why levity is needed." Said the third goddess.

The one who started all of this had a final choice.

"I chose Erza Scarlet from Fairy Tail sometime after the Tower of Heaven Incident." Said the one who came up with the idea.

They all shuddered in fear.

"Poor Voldie." Said the second Goddess.

"It's going to be fun…" said the third.

They began the preparations for the new universe.

After deicing on the personalities of their parents and which girls to use along with a few other details (such as Veela) they started up the universe.

Now they just ad toe retrieve those souls…

One Piece World…

The party celebrating the return of Robin and the defeat of the CP9.

Robin smiled at Luffy antics. That was when she felt herself being pulled away. For a brief second she thought she saw her body still enjoying the party.

Naruto World…

Ino was laying in her bed. After all that happened she needed it.

She couldn't believe everything that happened the last few days.

That was when she felt as if she was being pulled away, for a brief second she saw her body and realized it had something to do with her soul.

Madoka Magical World…

Mami stood there like a deer caught in the headlights. The witch was about to eat her.

That was when she felt herself being pull away. She wasn't sure but she could have sworn she saw her body being eaten by that Witch.

Fairy Tail World…

Team Natsu just got back from the Akane Resort and were just given a tour of the new Guild Hall…

While everything was different one thing remained: opt wasn't uncommon for a bar brawl!

Suddenly Erza felt herself being pulled away for a brief second she thought she saw her body still beating the crap of her fellow guild members because of her cake.

Ranma ½ World:

Shampoo was delivering noodles while think of her latest plan to win over Ranma.

That was when she felt being pulled away. For a brief second she thought she saw her body still going to deliver.

Negima World:

Haruna was working on her latest manga. Thanks to her new powers thanks the Pactio she was able opt get her work down in record time.

That was when she felt herself being pulled away and for a brief second she saw her body still working on her manga.

Bleach World:

Momo was walking to Capitan Aizen's quarters thinking about what's been going on especially what happened with Renji.

That was when she felt herself being pulled away and for a brief second she saw herself enter Captain Aizen's quarters.

All 7 of them found themselves in a great room surrounded by cloaked figures.

"Where are we?" asked Robin.

"I don't know…" said Mami.

"We are in the realm of gods." Said one of the cloaked figures, "And you 7 has been chosen for a very important task."

"Okay! Who are you?" asked Ino.

"We are gods!" said another the cloaked figures.

"Each one of you have been chosen for this task to protect one young Harry Potter."

"Wait why me?" asked Haruna, "I mean you could have chosen someone else."

"Haruna Saotome. You have been chosen due to your skill with art and you're personality will give levity for dark times to come."

Haruna smirked.

"Shampoo you have been chosen thanks tot Amazonian heritage and skills with potions and other things." Explained one of the other cloaked figures.

Shampoo was still confused.

"Mami Tomoe, you have been chosen not only for facing danger and protecting the innocent but also your skills." Said another cloaked figure.

Mami smiled.

"Momo Hinamori you have been chosen for your skill out of all of the female Lieutenants you were deemed the best suited for this mission." Said yet another cloaked figure.

"I see…" said Momo realizing why Yachiru and Nemu would not be among them, but still unsure why she was chosen.

"Nico Robin, you're knowledge and intelligence along with your powers it was deemed fit that you are one chosen mission." Said still yet another cloaked figure.

Robin smiled.

"Ino Yamanaka. Thanks to the loyalty of how you care about, and your families Justus is the reason why you were chosen." Explained yet another cloaked figure.

"Yeah…" said Ino very unsure why she was the one chosen thinking that Sakura or Hinata probably would have been better choices.

"And Erza Scarlet." Said the cloaked figure who was clearly the leader, "You have been chosen due your great skill which I need not go into details of…"

"Seriously!" yelled both Ino and Haruna.

"So what is this mission?" asked Robin.

"All 7 of you will be reincarnated in order to properly protect a boy named Harry Potter." Said the leader, "He is a young wizard and his mortal enemy is a being who has deified death that he needs to be taken care of."

"Wait… reincarnated." Said Haruna.

"Wait are you saying… we're dead?" asked Robin in shock.

All but Mami were in shock…

"No… no… You consciousness has been split in half then both sides were made whole again... All but one of you are still alive." Said the leader of the cloaked figures.

"Who's the one who died?" asked Ino.

"It was me." Sighed Mami, "Though I don't understand why you didn't just reincarnate me…"

"It's complicated Mami… very, very complicated." Said the leader.

"So wait… we're clones then?" asked Haruna.

"Well I'd put more like literal slip personalities…" said a cloaked woman.

"Now all of your will retain your abilities. However some changes will be made. Mami, you will no long require a Soul Gem to transform. Momo, you're Soul Reaper abilities will be more of a transformation rather than leave your body and everyone can see you as one. Haruna you will no longer need a contract to gain your items. Erza copies of all of your armors and weapons as been added to a greatly expanded hyperspace and Shampoo your curse will become a gift you will be able to turn in a cat at will and Robin you will no longer be weak in the water." Explained the leader.

"Oh wow! Awesome." Said Haruna.

"Thank you so much." Said Mami.

"This is really weird." Said Ino, "And why didn't I get an updated ability?"

"Because I'm afraid were weren't able to give you one…"

Ino sighed.

"Now we have given you a book about your new world and you be given one month to get to know each other. Then all of you be reincarnated… Don't worry we have made sure that all of your will be able to meet up before you're need to protect Harry."

All of the gods vanished.

Almost everyone just gaped as the gods vanished.

"Well this is interesting." Said Robin with a mysterious smile.

Over the course of the month they all got to know each other.

Haruna was amazed but the fact that her partners in this were a Chinese Amazon, a pirate, a soul reaper and a magical girl…

She had to explain to Erza that she was the partner to a mage and one of her classmates was a ninja so they didn't impress her much.

After a few days they managed to pry the information from Mami about her "death". Everyone agreed to drop it.

They also managed to pry the information from Shampoo who was the least happy with this situation why she didn't like it.

"Oh it's about a guy…" said Haruna, "That's pretty shallow."

"Why you…" muttered Shampoo.

They also learned about each other's abilities. Robin realized that one of them had a kill different than the others, Shampoo's was hand to hand combat, Momo's was energy attacks (with some other abilities thrown in), Ino's was infiltration and healing, Mami's was long range weapons, Erza's short range weaponry and her own and Haruna's were unpredictable.

Also Robin read the entire book and explained what kind of world they would be in. Mami had to get used to the fact that the term "Witch" wasn't a bad think, and Erza and Mami had to get used to the fact that magic was different.

Haruna was new when it came to magic so she didn't really have to.

However eventually the month was up and the gods returned.

"We will give you a few pointers and gifts when the time is right…" said the gods, "And I said before we have chosen your parents perfectly."

All 7 of them vanished in a bright light.

"Look like we have to wait for a while…" said one of the gods.

"Let's go make some cream cheese." Said another.

Everyone else stared at that one… extremely confused.

In the Harry Potter world…

About 3 years later…

Christopher Turpin was fascinated by Muggle-borns. He always wondered where they came from. In school he befriended one name Sonya, she had heard stuff about genetics.

He came up with a theory involving Muggle-borns. They were descended by squibs.

He and Sonya began to work on the theories and tested out new ways (in conjunction with Gringotts) to find ways to determine a wizard's genetic background… along the way the two fell in love, got married and had a daughter named Lisa.

But that was besides the point, it was discovered that Sonya was a very distant relative of the Malfoy family. And soon they recruited a few other Muggle-Borns in order the publish a book.

They met up with Jonathan and Patty Perks to run their tests, both of them were Muggle-borns and a Married Couple.

"We brought along our daughter." Said Patty.

"That's okay." Said Sonya, "She can play with ours."

They both looked at they're daughter who was a three old with red hair.

"So what's your name?" asked Christopher.

She refused to answer.

"Her name is Sally-Anne." Said Patty.

"You might want to meet our daughter." Said Christopher, "She right upstairs in our library."

"Fine…" said Sally-Anne.

Sally-Anne headed to the house's library.

"Sorry for our daughter's behavior." Said Jonathan.

"She's always so cold, I don't' understand." Said Patty, "She's only three."

"It's fine… our daughter's the same way." Said Christopher.

"I don't get why though…" mumbled Sonya.

Sally-Anne entered the library and found Lisa, was girl with black hair reading a book no three year old should.

"Oh hello…" said Lisa with a mysterious smile, "You wouldn't happen to be Erza would."

Sally-Anne nodded, "Robin?" she asked.

"That's right." Said Lisa.

Indeed Sally-Anne Perks was the reincarnation of Erza Scarlett and Lisa Turpin was the reincarnation of Nico Robin.

About a year later…

Samantha Brocklehurst had a plan. A plan to get back and annoy those who mocked her in school.

She was a teen rebel in her days. She fell was a pureblood who fell in love with a Muggle. He and her got married, partially out of spite against her pure blood parents.

Turns out Paul, her darling husband had founded Brocklehurst industries which was now one of the most powerful Muggle Companies in Britain.

Samantha always had fun with revenge and decided a grand ball was in order. After her family bought an old large warding mansion she set up her plan to show up the old pure bloods while also inventing other people she knew to balance it out.

Of course the shot was anonymous… so when the hosts were announced almost eve single bigoted pure blood was in shock that one of the hosts was a Muggle.

There was also a children's room, after all they had a young daughter named Mandy and it would be a good for to meet other children.

"So your father is a Muggle?" asked one Draco Malfoy.

"That's right. And the mansion was bought with my father's money." Said Mandy who had long black hair that seemed to have a greenish tint, "My dad was nothing less than 10 years ago, but I bet he can buy your daddy!"

Draco was accompanied by two very large boys. The boys went to attack Mandy. However a blonde girl got in front of.

"What do you think you're doing Moon?" asked Draco.

"You really think it's a good idea to beat her up." Said the girl, named Lily Moon, who was part of one of the less powerful pureblood families.

However both large boys ignored Lily and ran over to Mandy. But before they could hit her another girl, this time with long black hair that seemed to have a blue tint caught both of their punches as it was nothing. She then proceeded tossed the two in a way no four year old could.

"What do you think your doing Davis?" asked Draco.

The girl, named Tracey Davis glared at Draco.

"You're stupid." Said Tracey.

"What!" yelled Draco.

"Hey! Can we talk?" asked Mandy.

She grabbed Tracey's hand and lead her away to a small play suture that was in the room.

"What? "asked Tracey.

"That was pretty good Tracey… or should I saw Shampoo…" said Mandy.

Tracey smirked.

"So you caught on." Said Tracey.

"Hey didn't you used to have speech impediment?" asked Mandy.

Tracey sighed, "My new parents drilled it out of me." Said Tracey.

"I see." Said Mandy.

"I heard everything." Said Lily coming in.

"How can you hear everything" asked Mandy.

"You two don't honestly don't recognize me, do you?" asked Lily.

"Hey… I remember now." Said Mandy, "You're Mami right?"

Lily fell to the ground, "Ino!" yelled Lily.

"Oh yeah…" said Mandy.

"There's two blondes remember." Mumbled Tracey.

"Oh… right…" said Mandy.

Indeed Mandy Brocklehurst was Haruna Saotome, Lily Moon was Ino Yamanaka and Tracey Davis was Shampoo.

Three months later at Flourish and Blotts.

Megan Jones was looking through books. She was a girl that had just turned five, she had brown hair that was put into a ponytail. As she was looking through the book she didn't noticed a large stack next to her that was going to topple.

That was when heard a cry of "look out."

She saw the stack tumbling over her. However she felt her someone tug on her arm out of the way, thankfully she was hurt.

"You okay?" asked a girl the same age as her with blond hair put into two curtly pigtails.

"I'm fine." Respond Megan. That was when she saw the ribbon on her arm that was dissolving.

"Did you do this?" asked Megan.

"Yes…" said the girl.

Megan realized something.

"Does the name Mami ring a bell?" she asked.

The girl's eyes winded, then realized, "Momo?" she asked.

Megan nodded.

"Fay are you all right?" asked the girl's mother.

"I'm fine." Said the girl named Fay.

"Megan! Honey!" said Megan's mother running towards her.

"I'm fine… Fay saved me." Said Megan.

The two mother's struck up a conversation with Megan's mother treating Fay to ice cream.

That December…

The Brocklehurst family decided to host another wizarding balls. But this time host families that they knew they would get along with.

In the playroom, Mandy sighed with her two friends by her side.

"They invited the Smith family?" asked Lily, "Oh, I hate them!"

"What's so wrong with them?" asked Mandy.

"I've met Zacharias! He's such a jerk." Said Lily.

"Mom gave me the list to the guest's kids… he's coming along with other kids too!" said Mandy.

"Any girls that we never met yet?" asked Tracey.

"Oh yeah, lots!" said Mandy giving the thumbs up.

"Let's hope we find another one… it's been to long…" sighed Ino.

During the kid's party, Zacharias Smith was teasing a boy named Neville Longbottom.

"I can't believe they invited you." Said Zacharias.

"Why?" asked Neville.

"Aren't you a Squib? They should have left you out." Said Zacharias.

"That's not a very nice thing to say." Said Megan Jones coming to Neville's defense.

"But it's true." Said Zacharias.

This hit Neville hard.

Fay (who's last name was Dunbar) was comforting Neville.

"You know… my parents keep proving that Muggle-Borns are decedents of Squibs." Said Lisa Turpin making her presence known.

"Well… it takes years for that to happen!" said Zacharias.

"So…" said Sally-Anne who was with Lisa.

"Are you causing trouble?" asked Mandy, "Because I'll tell me my mom and you don't like her when she takes revenge…"

Mandy was flanked by Lily and Tracey.

"Brno… I'm not causing problems." Said Zacharias hearing stories about Tracey, "I have to go."

Neville started crying.

"It's true! I'm a squib!" cried Neville, "I can't even do accidental magic."

That was when Tracey punched him.

"What was that for!" cried Neville.

"You're a boy… you shouldn't be crying." Said Tracey.

"But…" cried Neville.

Tracey was about to hit him again, however Sally-Anne grabbed her arm.

"That's enough." Said Sally-Anne.

Tracey began to sweat… then she realized something.

"Erza." Said Tracey.

Sally-Anne smirked.

Neville was confused by what "Erza" meant. But the girls around all smiled.

They were finally fully united.

Over the course of the next few years they became the closest of friends… mostly because they all had the minds of teenagers and adults…

They even decided to use their past lives as "nicknames for each other". They're parents all became friends, though not as close.

Through the years, Tracey (or rather Shampoo) got a gift from the gods… a goblin made set of Chui.

Her parents were confused but when they contracted the goblin nation it was explained that they got the payment from anonymous source that wasn't her to have them.

But other than that they hadn't heard anything from them.

Until the day they all got their Hogwarts letters, they tot another one.

"Shop on the 31st, you will meet him then."

They all got in contact through a magic mirror that Mandy (well Haruna) all bought them.

"Looks like our mission is starting." Said Haruna who now wore glasses much like her past life did..

"Well this will be interesting." Said Lisa (Robin).

"Remember his life is in our hands. So we need to take this seriously." Said Sally-Anne (Erza).

"Whatever…" mumbled Shampoo.

"Let's make sure that no matter happens, we'll stick by him." Said Fay (Mami)

The others agreed and soon they're mission would begin.

Next Time: While shopping for school supplies all 7 girls meet Harry Potter. However Harry never knew he was a wizard until that day and knows nothing about the wizarding world. Thanks to Sonya he takes the heritage test and leans more than he ever expected... What is it? Find out next time!

A/N: About the girls... I am well aware that Fay is brunette and not a blonde... but hey, I had to change it... But yeah, and if you could tell by most of the names you can tell who's in which house... Please no complaints...


	2. Meet Harry Potter

A/N: I poured over all of the Harry Potter wiki to determine the woods used for the 7... It took a while needless to say and some of them weren't easy choices... Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 2: Meet Harry Potter

The group of friends along with Sonya, Samantha and Tracey's mother Lyra all gathered at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Okay so it seems like everyone's here." Said Samantha.

"I still don't understand why you wanted this day." Said Lyra.

"No reason… at all." Said Shampoo (all the girls from here on will be referred to a they past life/nicknames).

"Somehow I don't believe you… does this have to do with that weapon you got…" said Lyra.

"Why does that keep coming up?" thought Shampoo.

That was when the grounds keeper of Hogwarts came in with a boy who looked like was going to be a first year student.

Tom the bartender asked Hagrid (the ground keeper) if he would have his usual but Hagrid said he had to show Harry (the boy) around.

Most of the tavern noticed Harry, realizing he was Harry Potter. Many people began to swarm him.

The three mothers saw this and realized he needed help.

Lyra approached Hagrid who tried to stop him.

"This needs a woman touch." Said Lyra.

"What do you think you're doing!" said Samna, "He was clearly raised in a Muggle environment! He's clearly confused. I don't care if he's the boy he lived! He's still just a boy!"

Thanks to Samantha being known for her bizarre revenge schemes, all of them began to clear.

"You okay?" asked Mami.

"Yeah." Said Harry surprised.

"Nice going mom!" said Haruna giving her mom the thumbs up.

"It wasn't a problem." Responded Samantha.

"We're taking our daughters and their friends shopping today too." Said Sonya, "There's strength in numbers. Plus Harry could meet some people."

Harry looked at the group of girls.

"Can we?" asked Harry.

Hagrid laughed.

"Of course… all three of them are fine Witch's." said Hagrid.

They all went to the entrance to Diagon Alley. Lyra took out her wand and tapped the bricks.

Harry entered the alley he was amazed by everything he saw.

"So you have to go the bank first, right?" asked Sonya.

"That' right." Said Hagrid.

"Lily Potter was a Muggle Born, wasn't she?" asked Sonya.

Hagrid smiled, "She was."

"Harry, how would like to get a blood test to see what kind of wizards your mother was descended from." Said Sonya.

"Wait I thought my mom's family…" said Harry remembering the story he was told earlier.

"My parents are first magical genetics. They have created spell to determine the long forgotten ancestry of a Muggle born." Explained Robin.

"I don't see a problem." Said Harry.

Harry was brought to the wizarding bank of Gringotts.

Harry couldn't help but to stare at the Goblins.

"What are they?" asked Harry.

"They're goblins." Said Ino.

"They very clever but not the nicest of creatures." Said Hagrid.

"May I help you?" asked one of the goblins.

"We're here to take out money for our vaults." Said Lyra.

"Keys?" asked the goblin.

He was handed the keys to all of the vaults, though it took Hagrid a while to get out Harry's key.

"Also Dumbledore would like you know what in vault you know which." Said Hagrid.

"Also Harry would like a Legacy Test performed." Said Sonya.

"We will make the preparations right away." Said the goblin.

They were taken to the mine carts.

"IT takes a while for the test to be pared, we can go through all of our vaults by then." Said Lyra.

They went into the mine carts which

Harry looked inside was surprised that there were coins inside made of silver, bronze and gold.

"Erza's family isn't that rich and both are Muggle-Borns so it's the highest out of ours." Explained Ino.

They went to the next destination was the Davis vault and took out the necessary coins.

The next few vaults were much deeper.

Next was the Jones' vault, which was filled but not by much.

Followed very shortly after was the Dunbar vault, which had just a little more than the Jones'.

Then was the Moon vault, which had quite more money.

Then they went much further deeper and found the Turpin vault.

So far it had the most than any he had scene.

"Other countries have bought the rights to use the Legacy Test." Explained Sonya.

They then got the Potter Vault next. The door was opened, it had much more than the Turpin vaults with many piles.

"If memory serves this is just your trust fund." Said Hagrid.

"What?" asked Harry shocked to see all of the piles of coins.

"I know that look." Said Haruna, "You want to go swimming it, don't you."

"If memory serves you did that with your trust vault…" said the goblin leading them named Griphook.

"Oh yeah, I remember that, didn't you have to go to the hospital." Said Mami.

"Hey it wasn't a long stay." Said Haruna laughing.

The other girls either sighed or face palmed.

Lyra helped Harry with his the coins and getting just enough for the shopping trip.

It turns out the next vault wasn't that too far off, which was Haruna's trust vault, which had much more coins than Harry's.

"Yep! This is the deepest out of all them!" said Haruna.

Haruna took her money and they all went to the final vault, which didn't have a key. Griphook placed his finger of the door. During this time none of the children were allowed to leave the mine cart.

"I wonder what's in there?" said Haruna with a grin.

"No." said Erza.

"What?" asked Haruna.

"Whatever it is it's none of our business." Said Erza.

"Oh come on!" said Haruna.

"It's looks like that made you jump into your vault." Said Erza.

"And that time you tried to build a magical air ship." Said Ino.

"That would have worked if I had enough helium." Said Haruna.

"Do I want to know?" asked Harry.

"No…" answered Robin.

"It would be best if you never find out." Said Momo.

Harry sighed.

The mothers had watched as Hagrid retrieve the package then came back out.

"What is that?" asked Lyra.

"IT's something for Dumbledore." Said Hagrid.

"We're not allowed to know… are we?" asked Samantha.

Hagrid shook his head no, knowing it would be best to keep his mouth shut.

"All right!" said Haruna, "Now it's time for the trip back!"

The trip back was a wild ride. Thanks to it being non-stop, it was just like a roller coaster.

Unfortunately the only one that didn't like was Hagrid.

"You okay?" asked Sonya when they got back to the surface.

"I'll be fine." Mumbled Hagrid.

"Mrs. Turpin, the test is ready." Said a goblin.

"Thank you." Said Sonya.

They wee brought into an office.

"So what do I do?" asked Harry.

"You cut your finger and place the blood on the parchment." Explained Sonya.

Harry did so, after the blood was dropped he noticed the cut healed instantly.

Soon several things appeared on the parchment.

"Harry James Potter

Son of James Potter and Lily Evans.

Known wizarding line from James Potter:

Potter, also member of the Peverell line

Known wizarding line from Lily Evans:

Gryffindor: Squib child born in 1544

Ravenclaw: Squib child born in 976

Noted:

Harry James Potter has inherited the title Slytherin by rite of Conquest."

Harry stared at the parchment.

"Peverell… a decedent of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw on his mother side… inherited Slytherin…" mumbled Sonya.

"Wow Harry!" said Haruna, "I can't believe it!"

"What?" asked Harry.

"Mandy." Said Samantha.

"What?" asked Haruna.

"It's best if tis' explained gently." Said Mami.

"Explain what?" asked Harry.

"Did you tell him?" asked Lyra, "About his parents."

Yes." Answered Hagrid.

"That's a relief." Sighed Lyra.

"How about I take you to finish our shopping trip while arraignments are made to work out the kinks of Harry's inheritance." Said Samantha.

"Same here, it is my job to take Harry shopping." Said Hagrid.

They left Lyra (who was a Ravenclaw in her youth as well) and Sonya to work out the kinks.

Hagrid and Samantha took all 8 children to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

"Hogwarts… 8 of them." Said Hagrid.

"I think I can fit nine of them in." said the clerk.

They were all sent to the back they saw another boy… Draco.

Haruna and Ino both winced.

"Malfoy…" muttered Ino.

They all stood ion stools.

"Oh it's all of you." Said Draco.

"Hello cousin…" said Robin with a sly smirk.

"Will you stop calling me that!" yelled Draco.

"But we are related." Pointed out Robin.

Draco noticed Harry.

"Are you with them?" asked Draco.

"Yeah." Answered Harry.

Draco muttered something under his breath.

"If you want you can properly introduce yourself on the train." Said Ino, "We won't tell him anything about you."

"We'll be quiet as you talk about things involving wizards." Said Shampoo.

Draco remanded silent. Thankfully he was done so he was allowed to leave.

"Who is he?" asked Harry.

"He's a member of a very old wizarding family." Said Robin.

"We don't along with him." Said Ino.

"I can see that…" laughed Harry.

When they were all done, Samantha was laughing.

"What did you say to him?" asked Samantha.

"Nothing too bad this time." Said Shampoo.

"Oh too bad." Sighed Samantha.

"Where's Hagrid?" asked Harry.

"He'll be back when we're done with wand shopping…" said Samantha with a bright smile.

They all headed to Ollivanders.

Back at Gringotts Sonya managed to get a goblin to help them with discovering about what ties Harry had to Slytherin.

"I have managed to find how Potter acquired Slytherin House." Said the goblin.

"How?" asked Sonya.

"The heir of Slytherin was found quite recently a man name Tom Marvolo Riddle." Explained the Goblin.

"Have you heard of him?" asked Sonya.

"No…" answered Lyra.

"You have." Answered the Goblin, "You know of him as Lord Voldemort."

Both women paled when he said that.

"Have you figured out the Ravenclaw linage?" asked the Goblin.

"Actually I heard an old story… in her youth Rowena Ravenclaw had an affair with a Muggle. Her family made her leave the baby with the Muggle. She never came looking for the baby, some say it was because the baby was a squib." Explained Sonya.

"If it's over 1,000 years old, why haven't you found more Muggle-Borns with that blood line?" asked Lyra.

"Lines get cut off along with other factors such as the Colonies." Explained Sonya, "There is a reason why the Americas has the highest rates of Muggle-borns."

"We need to figure out a way to explain it to Harry." Said Lyra.

"Thank you for all your help." Sonya said to the Goblin.

The Goblin nodded.

Back with the children they arrived at the Wand Shop.

"Ollivanders wand Ship, maker of fine wands since 382 B.C."

They went in and saw the keeper of the shop, one Mr. Ollivander.

"Why hello there Samantha Brocklehurst. How have you been?" asked Mr. Ollivander.

"Wonderful, I'm taking my daughter and her friends shopping." Said Samantha, "And the wand you gave works as always!"

"Oh yes, Ebony with dragon heart string 10 ¾ inches" Said Mr. Ollivander, that was when he noticed harry, "And Harry Potter is with you."

"Yes…" said Harry.

"It's a shame that happened to your parents…" said Mr. Ollivander who was rattling off fact about his parents wands.

"He gets like this when involving wands." Said Mami.

"Now who will go first?" asked Mr. Ollivander.

"I will." Said Haruna.

Mr. Ollivander began to measure.

"Try this one." He said, "Ebony, dragon phoenix feather."

Nothing happened.

After a couple more tries he gave her a dogwood with a phoenix feather core. Soon colorful sparks came out the wand.

Mr. Ollivander smiled.

"I always enjoy pairing dogwood." He said.

He looked at the other girls, "I believe the add age ladies first."

Harry laughed.

"I'll go." Said Robin.

"Ah yes, Lisa Turpin, from what I heard you are just as bright as your parents."

"That's what they say." Said Robin with a smile.

He did his measurements for Robin.

"Walnut with phoenix feather." He said.

He handed Robin the wand and immediately sparks shot out of it.

"So who is next?" asked Mr. Ollivander.

"I'll do it." Said Erza.

"Oh yes Sally-Anne Perks." Said Mr. Ollivander.

There were several wands tried.

Until he came with.

"A very dangerous combination, cherry wood and dragon heart string." Said Mr. Ollivander.

When it was handed to her bright red sparks came out.

"Oh dear…" said Mr. Ollivander, "How good are you in reigning your anger."

"Very well." Answered Erza.

"Unless Strawberry cake involved…" sighed Ino.

The other girls shuddered.

"Should I know…" said Harry.

"You'll find out eventually." Sighed Mami.

Harry's eyes widened.

"Something tell me you can handle it." Said Mr. Ollivander.

"I'm sure I can." Said Erza.

"Next?" asked Mr. Ollivander.

"Me." Said Shampoo.

"Tracey Davis, have they found the mysterious benefactor?" asked Mr. Ollivander.

"Not yet." Sighed Shampoo tired of hearing about.

After the measurements, the first wand that was given to her was a blackthorn with a dragon heartstring, immediately spark came out of the wand.

"Blackthorn wands are best suited for warriors, with the story of your weapons I knew that you would be suited for the wand of warriors." Said Mr. Ollivander.

"I'd like to go next." Said Mami.

"Oh yes, Fay Dunbar." Said Mr. Ollivander.

After she was measured was given a few wands then Cedar and Unicorn was given to her and sparks came out, the strange things about the spark they had a ribbon like quality.

"I'll go next." Said Momo.

"Oh Megan Jones, I haven't seen anyone from the Jones family in a while." Said Mr. Ollivander.

After the measurements, a few tries then it was alder and unicorn, bright pink and purple sparks came out.

"I'm the last girl." Said Ino.

"Lily Moon you might be a hard one opt pin down." Said Mr. Ollivander.

A few wands went through by eventually a pear and unicorn.

Soon it was Harry's turn to be measured

It took him twice as many wands as the girls. But Mr. Ollivander didn't give up.

"Here's an unusual combination. Phoenix feather and holly." Said Mr. Ollivander.

Harry was given the wand and soon good and red sparks came out of the wand.

"Curious very, very curious." Said Mr. Ollivander.

"What is?" asked Harry.

"I remember every wand I ever sold. The phoenix only gave two feathers to use a wand, the other was in the wand that gave you that scar."

Harry touched the lighting-bolt shaped scare on his forehead.

"I expect great things from you…" said Mr. Ollivander.

They left the shop to find Hagrid holding a cage with a snow owl in it.

He gave the owl to Harry.

"Happy Birthday Harry." Said Hagrid.

Harry's eyes widened.

"Thank you so much!" said Harry.

"Wait it's your birthday?" asked Mami.

"I think we should all take a break and go out for ice cram." Said Samantha, "My treat."

They all went to Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlor.

The girls got the usual while Harry took a while to pick, it was rare when he got ice cream.

They all went outside, though Harry couldn't help but to say at Erza's giant bowl of strawberry cheesecake ice cream.

"Can she all of that?" asked Harry.

"We've seen her eat forty cakes in one sitting." Said Ino, "She's fine."

Harry couldn't help but to wonder why she wasn't as fat as Dudley if not even fatter.

"So wait you never a birthday party or presents?" asked Momo changing the subject from her friend's eating habits.

"No my aunt and uncle never did anything like that." Answered Harry.

"I have an idea we should plan a birthday party." Said Mami.

"That's a good idea Fay." Said Samantha, "What are you aunt and unable names… I want to look them up in the phone book and inform them…"

"Mom's planning a revenge scheme…" whispered Haruna.

They knew it was on the lower level of her revenge schemes, it would be unlikely if it hit the higher levels.

"Vernon and Petunia Dursley." Answered Harry.

Samantha began to laugh… it was an evil laugh with a hint of crazy, "Those two… those two are you aunt and uncle… I never did like them."

The girls sighed, not only did it hit the higher levels, it hit the highest level possible.

"You know them?" asked Hagrid surprised.

"We've had dinner with them a few times in order to work out contracts." Said Samantha, "Now if they want to keep their precious Brocklehurst Industries contract you have to play ball! Only now the ball is a Quod filled with spikes!"

"Wait… Brocklehurst Industries?" asked Harry.

"Oh I didn't tell you, that why I'm so rich, I'm the only child of the founder and CEO of Brocklehurst Industries." Explained Haruna.

"Wait… I've heard of you!" said Harry.

He remember a few times hearing his aunt rant about how the CEO of Brocklehurst Indurates always turned down the offer of having his daughter have a play date with Dudley.

"Oh that's right… the play date… the play date HAHAHAHAHAHA!" said Samantha, "This will be wonderful!"

"What's going on?" asked Lyra as she arrived with Sonya, both of them were scared knowing that Samantha only got that like that if she had a revenge scheme in mind…

"Mom knows Harry's aunt and uncle." Said Haruna.

"And we will hold a birthday party as their house! IT WILL BE OF REVENGE!" cackled Samantha.

Both Lyra and Sonya stared at Samantha, then turned to the children.

"Are you almost done?" asked Lyra.

"Almost…" said Harry while Robin and Momo agreed

"I'm done." Said Erza.

"So am I." said Ino who had a much smaller serving the others.

After everyone was done they went shopping for the rest of their things.

The first was caldron due to the fact they made for a handy basket for storing their items like a shopping bag.

Harry wanted to get a solid gold caldron but everyone made him get the one that was on the shopping list.

Shampoo also explained to him the type of cauldron had an effect on the potion, and only gold ones were good on certain potions none of them would be taught in the school.

During this time, Harry did ask about their names.

"Why do you call each other different names?" asked Harry.

"They're nicknames." Said Mami.

"That's how close we are. We decided to give nicknames to each other." Said Ino.

"Oh, okay." Said Harry.

Of course they couldn't tell him the real reason.

When shopping was over Sonya took Harry to a room in the Leaky Cauldron to explain his heritage.

"Harry, you're the heir to Hogwarts." Said Sonya.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"It's turns out that you're not only the last known decedent of two of the founders but also when You know who was defeated, he was defeated you gained another quarter of owner ship."

"Wait so I own all of the school?" asked Harry.

"Not all of it, the Smith Family is quite large and they own the last quarter." Explained Sonya.

Harry was in shock.

"What do I do?" asked Harry who was confused, today was a storage day he had just found he was wizard and now that he owns a school (well most of it).

"Don't worry, I plan to mail Pro. Dumbledore and it will be fine. You have to meet with the Board of Governors but it will be fine. Me and husband will back you every step of the way." Said Sonya.

"Thank you." Said Harry.

Harry went downstairs and said his goodbyes to the friends saying they'll see each other in few days for Harry's birthday party Hagrid took harry to his aunt's and uncles house along with giving his ticket to the Hogwarts Express.

That night the 7 girls had a mirror meeting.

"I think I understand why need to protect Harry." Said Erza, "It's not just because of Voldemort."

"He reminds me a slightly more awkward Negi." Said Haruna having once told them the story of the mage her past life partnered up with.

"At least we can help him with his family." Said Momo.

"Yeah… they're pretty terrible people. I think his aunt was hoping that maybe me and his cousin would have a childhood friend romance or something…" said Haruna.

"But is it a good idea to have a birthday party for him?" asked Robin.

"We have no say in it." Said Haruna, "When my mom wants revenge, you have to hide or go along with her…"

There was an awkward silence.

"That's why she was chosen as your mother, wasn't it?" asked Erza.

"I figured that out months ago." said Haruna.

They decided to drop that part of the conversation and talk about Harry's birthday party… practically what presents would be given and how they should help out.

Next Time: Harry gets revenge on the Dursleys... well the Brocklehurst family gets revenge for him. How would the Dursleys react to when the family of their biggest clients are most magical girl? Find out next item!


	3. Birthday Party… OF REVENGE!

A/N: I finished this chapter yesterday (man I'm on a roll with this story) but I didn't update it until today since I was busy with something else... enjoy it. Though it mostly focuses on the parents...

Chapter 3: Birthday Party… OF REVENGE!

It had been a few days since Harry learned about his parentage and his ancestry. He had gotten letters from Haruna saying that this weekend would be the birthday party and the other girls and all of their parents were coming.

That Saturday around noon, the doorbell rang at number 4 Privet Drive.

Petunia got the door and it was Haruna.

"Hello is Harry home?" asked Haruna.

Petunia began to get suspicious.

"Why do you ask?" asked Petunia.

At the same time Harry opened the door to his bedroom.

"I met him while I was buying school supplies." Said Haruna.

"What did you say?" asked Petunia, "Are you a…"

But before she could answer, Samantha showed up.

"Hello Petunia, it's been such a long time." Said Samantha, "I can see you finally met my little Mandy."

Petunia paled.

"Hey Mandy!" said Harry.

"Go up to Harry's Room I would like to explain everything to his aunt." Said Samantha while her husband managed to bring in the present for Harry with was rather large but thin and flat.

"Hello Petunia." Said Paul.

Petunia led the two in there.

"Paul and Samantha Brocklehurst this is a surprise." Said Vernon laying on the honey.

"Sorry we forgot to call but we're having a birthday party for nephew. Mandy has developed quite the friendship with him." Said Samantha.

Paul put the gift in the sinning room while Petunia brought tea for them drink.

"So… how did your daughter meet our nephew again?" asked Vernon.

"We took her and her friends shopping for school. Myself along with the other moms projected Harry form onlookers. The poor boy…" said Samantha.

Vernon realized that meant.

"Wait… does the mean you daughter is… is…" said Vernon realizing if he used the term "freak" then he could very well kiss the Brocklehurst contract goodbye.

"What he means to say is that your daughter is a witch." Said Petunia.

"Of course she's a witch." Said Samantha, "She takes after me."

Both Petunia and Vernon both looked like they swallowed something unpleasant.

"In fact what surprised me more is you two know about magic. You two are the most "normal" people I have ever met in my life." Said Paul.

This statement broke both Petunia and Vernon's brains.

Thankfully the doorbell rang.

"Oh must be the Dunbars. They had to come early since they brought the cakes." Said Samantha, "Is okay if I get the door?"

Petunia could only nod.

Samantha opened the door and family of pure bloods entered.

Mr. Dunbar was rather stern looking, while Mrs. Dunbar was blonde as much as her daughter was.

Both of them were dressed like they were going to a disco. Fay dressed like a girl her age in the early 90s should.

"I told you it was Muggle birthday party." Sighed Samantha.

"What?" asked Mr. Dunbar who's name was named Edward.

"This isn't the right clothing?" asked Mrs. Dunbar who was named Lucy.

"Just get in." said Samantha.

"Where's the kitchen?" asked Mami.

"Over there…" answered Petunia in a daze.

Mami put the cakes in the refrigerator then join Harry and Haruna in Harry room.

"The cakes are here." Said Mami.

"All right!" cheered Haruna, "You're going to love her cakes, they're the best."

"Wait did you say cakes as in more than one?" asked Harry.

"Well I made one for the party… one for Erza since it's her favorite food and a decoy cake in case your cousin gets involved." Said Mami.

"Oh…" said Harry, "Dudley's out right now, so I think it will be fine."

Both of them laughed at this fact, it was then Mami noticed Harry's owl.

"She is pretty." said Mami, "Did you give her a name?"

"Hedwig." Said Harry, "I got the name from witch in the history book."

"Oh wow..." said Mami.

"Since you've been reading, I guess you'll love Robin's fight." Said Haruna.

"It's a book?" asked Harry.

"It's always a book… always." Said Haruna.

"Robin enjoys giving the gift of knowledge." Said Mami.

After about a half hour. The other guests arrived. Thankfully only Lucas and Flora Jones (both of them pure-bloods like the Dunbar's) were dressed like hippies.

Most of the other families had at least Muggle-born…

Expect for the Moons… they knew about Muggle Fashion.

Both the Turpins and the Perks brought along party games as well as some Muggle snacks.

After all of the parents arrived the Dursleys only then came of their stupor and tired to be polite.

Although Petunia was honestly surprised how many of the other parents were like her sister (IE: Muggle Born). She didn't like but she was polite as possible.

Vernon was polite to the other fathers. However considering that most of them were Wizards (expect for Paul) he looked like he was having a brain aneurism.

"So basically I lost a bet just be he missed one goal…" said Felix.

"They're talking about football… they're talking about football." Thought Vernon.

"And the seeker didn't catch the Snitch… I heard about that game… it wasn't that close." Said Christopher.

Vernon's eyes began to twitch.

The kids were watching the fathers.

"Poor Mr. Dursley." Said Mami.

"This is only phase 1." Whispered Haruna, "Phase two is when the fun happens."

However the Petunia's conversation was more pleasant, but only slightly.

"So what do you do?" asked Petunia.

"Stay at home." Said Flora.

"I have a part time job at the Apothecary… I think that's where my daughter get her potions information from." Answered Lyra.

"Ministry job." Answered Lucy with a shrug.

"I have a job at the Daily Prophet trying to update their inflation about Muggles… it's not a very good job." Sighed Patty, "They don't believe me about things like the space travel or computers."

"I'm the fashion editor of Witch Weekly." explained Athena Moon (Ino/Lily's mother), "I decided to one up the previous by looking into Muggle fashions."

"We've met many times before." Mumbled Samantha, "You know what I do…"

"I and my husband at the first ever magical geologist." Said Sonya.

Before Petunia could ask what that was, the front door opened it was Dudley.

"What's going on?" asked Dudley.

"Oh… these fine people are having a birthday party for your cousin." Said Vernon.

"What for the freak?" asked Dudley.

"Oh where do you get these words from?" asked Vernon.

Vernon took Dudley to another room to straighten things out.

After the talk Dudley was sent to "play with" the other children.

"Why don't you all play outside while we set up the games?" Said Lyra.

"Okay!" said Haruna.

They dragged Dudley outside with them.

"Should we do it the Muggle way or the magical way?" asked Flora.

"The Muggle way." Said Samantha, "For now…"

"What do you mean for now?" asked Vernon.

"Harry need to know more about his heritage." Muttered Samantha.

Vernon decided to just grin and bear it.

"Petunia can you help me up this the pin the tail on the donkey?" asked Sonya.

"Okay…" answered Petunia.

In the back year, Ino was admiring the flowers.

"These are beautiful." Said Ino.

"My aunt makes me take care of them." Muttered Harry.

"You did a good job." Said Ino.

Dudley ignored Harry and Ino and turned his attention on Haruna. Vernon told him to make nice with all of them as they were friends with "Mandy Brocklehurst" which his mom always wanted him to friends with for some reason.

"So you're Mandy Brocklehurst." Said Dudley.

"Yeah." Said Haruna.

"So you want to hang out…" said Dudley.

Haruna looked at him.

"No." she answered.

Dudley began to get angry. He was told a long time ago that he should listen to his teachers.

To home they were the only people who could no to him.

He lunged at her.

However he was stopped when both of his arms were unable to move.

He thought it was magic at first then he saw that both Shampoo and Erza were holding him back.

Harry saw this and was shocked.

"Both of them are extremely strong." Said Ino.

"Do you want to do this the easy way or the hard way?" asked Shampoo.

"Like you can beat me… you both are girls." Said Dudley, "Even if you are freaks."

Shampoo and Erza looked at each other. With their free hands they played rock paper scissors.

Shampoo chose paper, Erza picked scissors.

Shampoo let go, and so did Erza.

"I'm not going to fight or beat you up." Said Erza.

"Hey!" said Shampoo.

"Like you could beat me up." Said Dudley.

Erza glared at him, it was a glared at said, "say that again and I will change my mind."

Dudley who had the survival instincts of a drunken lemming, for the first time in his life he thought that maybe he should be nice to the person who was glaring at him.

"Okay… I'll behave…" said Dudley who was terrified.

IT also didn't hurt he had a pig's tail thanks to Hagrid.

Back inside, Sonya explained to Petunia was a Magical Geneticist does.

"We analyze the leangle of Muggle-borns." Explained Sonya.

"Why is that important?" asked Petunia.

"Thanks to my husband's research we have proven all Muggle-borns are descendants of wizards and witches." Said Sonya, "And so are their siblings."

Petunia looked at her in shock.

"You have magical blood… it didn't show up in your son… but it might show up in your grandchildren or great grand children…" explained Sonya.

She left out the part of her her ancestors were… after all she figured that Petunia would try to get prevent again just to have a magical child or make Dudley marry a witch just to get at Hogwarts.

Soon all of the games were ready to play turns out the prizes was wizarding sweets.

Ino won musical statues and she got some caldron cakes.

Haruna "won" pass the parcel… which was sadly a bag of Bertie Botts Every Favor Bean.

"What's the problem with that?" asked Dudley.

"It's every flavor." Haruna.

She offered some to Dudley and Harry.

Dudley got one that tasted like strawberry banana.

Harry got one that tasted like soap.

"I don't see what the problem is." Said Dudley.

Dudley took another one and began to cough.

"It tastes like dirt." He said.

"I told you." Said Haruna.

The next game was pin the tail on the donkey.

Dudley actually surprisingly won and he got some Chocolate frogs. When he opened the package he was surprised the frog jumped out.

They also showed him the famous wizard card that came with it.

Dudley was shocked when the wizard was gone in the card.

Petunia watched this happening she wasn't sure how she should feel. For one thing she hated magic and wanted to squash it out of Harry… on the other hand she began to wonder what would have happened if Dudley turned out to be magical… or if they had nether child who had magic…

Vernon however wanted to yell and put an end to it. However Paul smiled at him and said this "Your son seems to having fun, I know that was the reaction I had when I first had a chocolate frog."

It was a miracle that Vernon didn't have an aneurysm right then and there.

She realized that maybe Dudley should like magic. After all if Dudley had a child what would he do if they were magical…

After the last game, which was Simon Says, which Momo won (and got some Drooble Best Blowing Gum).

Some of the adults decided to show Harry and Dudley some magic. They made various things float in the air, change the colors of things as well as turned the ottoman into a dog very, very briefly

Though it ended when Dudley asking if one of them could remove the pig tail.

Christopher was the one that thankfully got it off him in the bathroom, Petunia made sure no funny stuff happened.

When they came back it was time for cake. They took out the spare cakes as well. When they lit the candles they did so with magic.

Dudley was going to complain that Erza got her own cake however then he remembered the death glare and shut up.

As everyone was eating cake Petunia wanted to know if they got it at a wizard's bakery or a Muggle one…

"Either." Said Lucy.

"I made it myself." Said Mami.

"She loves making cakes for tea parties." Said Lucy.

Petunia never expected to trade recipes with an 11 year old.

After cakes Harry got to open his birthday presents.

He opened the one from Robin first knowing that it was book.

It was Hogwarts: A History

"I thought it would be best for you." Said Robin, "Considering certain things."

"Thanks." Answered Harry.

The next gift was some Ino which were dress robes.

"You're going to need for the meeting…" said Ino.

Momo got Harry a gift bag filled with various sweets.

"I wasn't sure what I should get you so I got you that." Said Momo.

The next was Shampoo.

It was a wand holster.

"It's very useful." Said Shampoo.

"Thanks." Said Harry.

Mami's gift was next.

It was another book, then time Quidditch Through the Ages.

"I thought you might want to learn about Quidditch." Said Mami.

"Another book?" asked Ino, "Did you go shipping with Robin."

"Maybe…" answered Mami.

The next gift was the one from Erza.

It was a practice sword.

"What?" asked Harry.

"You might need it, you are a very famous wizard for certain reasons." Said Erza.

"Subtle…" said Shampoo sarcastically.

Of course the last gift was from Haruna. Harry opened and was surprised it was drawn of him holding an eagle with one arm, a snake was wrapped around his other and was ridding a lion.

"I drew it myself." Said Haruna, "I figured it would be the best gift I can give."

"Aren't you rich?" asked Dudley.

"I was disowned by my family for marrying Paul. Before he started up what became Brocklehurst Industries, we would always make homemade gifts for each other because we didn't have enough money." Explained Samantha.

"Wait why would they disown you?" asked Petunia.

"Because I married a Muggle." Explained Samantha, "You might think of you as the freaks but to them you're the freaks, because you don't have magic."

Eventually the party wound down.

The Brocklehurst Family was the last to leave.

Why?

To drive the last nail into the coffin.

"By the way." Said Paul as they were leaving, "Is it okay to spread the word that you nephew is attending the same school as my daughter. After all it is true and your workers will fine it amazing."

Vernon gritted her teeth, his eye began to twitch and his face began to turn purple.

"Of course…" he stated stiffly.

"Excellent." Said Paul.

Samantha and Haruna giggled at his face.

Vernon closed the door and made himself a stiff drink.

That night Harry was reading Hogwarts: A History when Dudley came in.

"I ate all of my chocolate frogs." Said Dudley, "And I got some doubles of the cards do you want them."

"You know Sally-Anne is gone you don't have to be nice to me." Said Harry.

Dudley shuddered at the name.

"I just wanted to know about magic." Mumbled Dudley.

Harry stared at Dudley.

"Okay…" said Harry honestly surprised.

As it turned out Dudley after seeing the spells that the parents did realized that magic was awesome! Everything is awesome, everything is cool when…

Wait… sorry… that song won't leave…

The point was that Dudley really enjoyed magic, while he was jealous that he couldn't do it.

Plus he was scared that if he did something to Harry, he might bring Erza… Even if she was a witch, Dudley realized she could beat him up many times over without even trying.

In kitchen Petunia stared at the cup of tea in front of her.

Everything that was said at the party.

Could she really have wizards for ancestors?

Vernon was passed out of the couch.

Unfortunately for Vernon the revenge wasn't over.

That Monday word already spread all over Grunnings that Harry was attended the same school as "Mandy Brocklehurst"

Not to mention many of the rumors about the school was that it was so exclusive it made it that no one knew the name of it.

Originally he was planning on spreading the word that Harry was attending a school for Juvenile Delinquents but there was no way to do that now…

Not unless people thought that the daughter of the one the wealthiest families in all of Brittan was just some punk.

In truth this was the worst thing that could happen to him… and Samantha knew this.

Unfortunately it would only get worse for the Dursley family the future… in ways no one expected…

Next Time: It's time for Hogwarts, they got on train then get sorted into their houses. However which house will go to, who else will they meet on the train? Will Harry befriend Draco or someone else? Find out next time!


	4. Hogwarts Express and Sorting

Chapter 4: Hogwarts Express and Sorting

Harry managed to send letter to the girls using Hedwig. They did answer back. One of the letters was sent so that Dudley could see him send it.

One of the letters from Robin suggested her meets other friends on the train.

Harry managed to ask his uncle to drive him to the train station in London. His uncle had no choice after all refusing to drive his nephew to the train station would only raise further questions.

Of course he mocked him long the way particularly about the platform to catch the train.

Which was Platform 9 ¾. When Harry was dropped off he unfortunately had no clue where to go.

Thankfully he found a family of magical red heads… By which it means they are wizards, not a family red heads that gave Harry deep spiritual advice.

On the train, both Robin and Haruna had arrived. Robin was reading a book while Haruna was writing something down.

"There you are." Said Ino dragging her trunk in.

"Need help?" asked Haruna.

"No, I got it." Said Ino.

However arms sprouted from the wall and dragged the trunk to the storage area.

"I said I got it…" sighed Ino.

"No offense Ino but you are a popsicle stick." Said Haruna.

"What did you say?" asked Ino, "And you better not be drawing me fat!"

"No… I'm just drawing up the odds of which house we're going to be in." said Haruna.

"Seriously?" muttered Ino.

She looked at the odds.

"Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?" asked Ino seeing hers.

"Oh yeah… you're very smart…" said Haruna.

"I better be in Ravenclaw…" muttered Ino.

"Oh come on Hufflepuff isn't that bad." Said Mami entering the compartment hoisting her trunk with ribbons.

"That's why I put you under Hufflepuff or Gryffindor! Same with Momo and Erza." said Haruna, "Shampoo is under Gryffindor or Slytherin, and I put myself under Slytherin or Ravenclaw."

"What about me?" asked Robin.

"Ravenclaw." Answered everyone in the compartment.

Robin laughed.

Outside the train Momo arrived and saw Harry was getting his trunk into the train with a set of red hair twins.

She breathed a sigh of relief then went to find her friends.

Momo found the compartment.

"Wait for Shampoo and Erza?" asked Momo.

"Need help?" asked Mami.

Momo nodded and Mami used her ribbons.

Soon enough Erza and Shampoo came in both holding their trunks with ease, due to this they were able to put them up.

"Is Harry here?" asked Erza.

"I saw him." Said Momo, "Did anyone tell how to get through the barrier?"

There was an awkward silence.

"Good thing he found out." Said Mami.

"Want to hear your prospects for your house." Said Haruna adjusting her glasses.

"Let's wait for when the train departs." Said Momo.

Soon it was 11 O'clock and the train left the station, all of them waved goodbye to their parents and when they were gone Haruna told the others her theories.

"Hufflepuff?" asked Ino.

"Come on your very loyal." Said Haruna.

"Wasn't your mom in this life a Hufflepuff?" asked Shampoo.

"Yeah…" said Ino blushing a little.

"Now you three are very brave but at the same time loyal so it could either way for you." Said Haruna.

"I can see why." Said Momo.

"I wouldn't mind either house." Said Erza.

"Me neither." Said Mami.

"Shampoo is Gryffindor or Slytherin because she's brave but the same time rather devious." Said Haruna.

"I'm not that bad." Said Shampoo.

"I'm Ravenclaw or Slytherin because I'm an artist and I'm even more devious than Shampoo." She explained with a smirk.

"You got that right…" muttered Shampoo.

"And Robin is only Ravenclaw for obvious reasons." Said Haruna.

"There is a small chance I'll end up with Slytherin." Said Robin.

"Yeah, but extremely small..." said Haruna.

As the train went on they waited for the trolley to come before eating. Mami brought along some of her cake, while Momo had baked cookies for the trip.

"Do you think Harry made any friends?" asked Momo.

"I hope he won't befriend Draco" said Erza.

"I agree… if he does our job will get a lot harder." Sighed Mami.

"Oh come on… I bet Harry found someone nice and Malfoy made fun of him." Said Haruna.

As it turns out, Draco walked passed their compartment muttering things about Harry under his breath. Of course they saw him.

"Yo Malfoy!" said Haruna opening the door.

"Oh Brocklehurst." Said Draco, "Thanks to you Potter doesn't want to be friends. He would rather be with Weasley."

"Don't blame us. We didn't say anything bad about you." Said Erza.

Draco looked at the red head.

"Uh… yeah…" said Draco.

He looked at his two bodyguards, one Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.

Both of them looked at Erza terrified.

"I have to go." Said Draco.

Haruna laughed as they left as fast they could.

"You know you're going to have to reign in your reputation when we start." Said Mami.

"I know." Said Erza.

"Weasley?" asked Robin.

"I heard about their family, Author Weasley runs the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office." Explained Momo, "from what I heard he has a large family."

The others shrugged, as long as it wasn't Draco it seemed to be fine.

Not long after that happened and deciding to put on their uniform, things became quiet.

Mami and Erza decided to play Wizard's chess, while Ino was reading the latest copy of Witch's Weekly, Robin read Hogwarts: A History, Momo and Haruna were both drawing and Shampoo decided to just look out the window.

That was when the compartment door opened. It was two of their new classmates,

One was a girl with bushy hair and buckteeth while the other was Neville.

"Excuse me have you seen a toad named Trevor?" asked the girl.

"No…" said Ino.

"Lost him again?" asked Haruna.

Neville laughed, years ago he had discovered he wasn't a Squib. However before then Shampoo had learned how Neville's family treated him (tossing him out windows, tossing him off docks) so she did apologize. Thankfully he learned he wasn't a Squib.

His uncle got him a toad for getting his Hogwarts Letter, his toad hated him and always tried to escape.

"I recommend finding someone who might know the Summoning Charm." Said Robin.

"Thanks Lisa!" said Neville.

The two left but returned shortly after with Trevor unhand.

Neville introduced them to the girl named Hermione. While it was cramped they did make room with Haruna and Shampoo decided to sit on the floor.

Hermione and Robin started a conversation after Hermione saw that Robin was reading Hogwarts: A History.

"So what have you been up to?" asked Neville.

"Well when we shopping we ended up meeting Harry Potter." Said Haruna, "Mom found out how his relatives were treating him so she found a way to get revenge."

Neville cracked a smile.

"So what House do you think you'll get into?" asked Haruna.

"Gran wants me to go to Gryffindor, but I don't think I'm up for it." Said Neville.

"I'm hopping for Gryffindor, but Ravenclaw would be nice." Said Hermione.

Haruna showed the chart.

"Wait you all expect to be placed in different houses?" asked Hermione.

"Of course." Said Ino.

"Besides we made a vow, that no matter which house we'll be in we'll stick by each other." Said Mami.

"Besides, Haruna and Shampoo would eventually gain bad reputations if they end up in Slytherin." Said Momo.

"It's true." Said Haruna.

Shampoo just shrugged.

Soon enough they arrived at Hogsmeade Station.

They heard Hagrid call out for first years. He lead them to the lake were 11 boats.

"Four to a boat." He said.

Shampoo, Erza, Mami and Haruna took one boat, while Neville decided to join Momo, Ino and Robin.

The boats were propelled by magic and soon they saw Hogwarts Castle.

In the boat with Harry he couldn't believe his eyes.

Not only did he was he going there, but he owned it… well most of it…

Soon enough they entered a cave, they did have to duck to get in. They eventually landed and Hagrid lead all 40 new students to meet with Pro. McGonagall the Deputy Headmistress. She gave all of them a speech about how they were going to be sorted and that their house would be their home for the next 7 years.

"There is also the House Cup." Said Pro. McGonagall.

Haruna smirked, "I heard about that. It's just a contest to see who can behave the best." She said.

Pro. McGonagall sighed.

"You are lucky you have been sorted." Said Pro. McGonagall, "Otherwise you would have lost points."

Haruna shrugged earning a laugh from her friends, except for Erza.

She left to prepare for the sorting.

"Are you trying to sabotage the House Cup?" asked an Asian girl.

"Only if I'm in Slytherin." Said Haruna.

"Shut it Brocklehurst." Said Draco.

All of the Half Bloods and Pure Bloods that never met her all went "Oh" at the same time, realized who she was.

"Oh what Malfoy are you going to have a fit?" asked Ino, "Threaten to go tell daddy?"

"I haven't done that in years." Muttered Draco.

Ron and Harry watched this.

"I can see you made a new friend." Said Robin waking towards them with Erza, the two deciding it was best not to get into that fight.

"Oh yes, this is Ron Weasley." Said Harry.

"Lisa Turpin." Said Robin.

"Sally-Anne Perks." Said Erza.

"We met Harry a while back." Said Robin.

"Oh are the ones who go revenge through a birthday party?" asked Ron.

"It was Haruna's mother's idea." Said Erza.

"Haruna?" asked Ron.

"They have nicknames for each other." Said Harry.

Ron blinked then saw Haruna.

"Oh… her…" said Ron.

"Erza I need you help!" yelled Ino.

"Not this time…" mumbled Erza.

Draco laughed however before he could have Crabbe or Goyle do anything Pro. McGonagall showed up.

She sighed relating that this year was going to a handful and decided to ignore what she saw.

"We will now start sorting." Said Pro. McGonagall.

Ron gulped, "my brother's said we're going to wrestle a troll." He said.

"It's probably a personality test of some kind." Said Robin.

They entered the great hall, many of the students were shocked at what they saw. The sky above them looked just like the night sky.

"The celling is bewitched to match the sky outside." Hermione told Neville.

Harry laughed realized he wasn't the only one who read the book.

He had read through the few chapters, and it did mention that… he had also managed to hear about Slytherin's reputation.

Many of them were dark wizards. While it's key trait was ambition and cunning many of the other traits seemed to shake him.

When they got to where the staff's table was they saw Pro. McGonagall place a hat.

A hat that began to sing… sing a song that won't be put down… why… because!

When the song was over, Pro. McGonagall took out a list and read "Abbot, Hannah."

A girl with pink cheeks sat down on the stool and the hat was placed on her head, after a bit it shouted out "Hufflepuff!"

"We have to wear a hat?" muttered Ron muttering things about one of his brothers.

Soon other students were called up.

Soon enough, "Brocklehurst, Mandy" was called up.

The hat was placed on her head.

"That's interesting you're soul is older than you appear, a reincarnation…"

"You can read my mind?" thought Haruna, "That's creepy…"

"I am well aware." laughed the hat called the Sorting Hat, "I can tell you're quite devious however, you're very creative with your comics and I believe that outshines that."

"Ravenclaw!"

Haruna took off the Sorting Hat and took her seat the Ravenclaw Table.

After going through the last one with a B name (which was a rather large girl who went to Slytherin) Cs (which included Malfoy's lackey Crabbe who went into Slytherin), it was time for the Ds.

First was "Davis, Tracey."

Shampoo took the seat and the hat was placed on her head.

"Another reincarnation… oh my…" said the hat, "While you're quite brave you can be rather cunning when you want to get what you want… and then there's a certain thought that's always in the back on your mind… one that you would do anything for. It's because of that you're best suited for…"

"Slytherin!"

Before Shampoo could take off the hat it said to her.

"Remember this, embrace this life… don't try to find ways to the old one…" said the Sorting Hat.

She walked over the Slytherin table, as she did she got a few glares.

The next name was "Dunbar, Fay"

Mami got opt the to the stool and the hat was placed on her head.

"Two reincarnations in a row…" chucked the Sorting Hat, "You're very loyal, however considering the what you had to face in your past life so it better be…"

"Gryffindor!"

Mami took off The Sorting Hat and went to the Gryffindor Table.

After the Es (one student who went to Ravenclaw) and the Fs (one who went to Gryffindor, the other to Hufflepuff) it was time for the Gs… Goyle, Draco's other goon when the Slytherin.

Soon it was Hermione's turn, it took a few minutes before the Sorting Hat called out "Gryffindor."

She took a seat near Mami.

After another G name, an H it was time for the lone J name.

"Jones, Megan"

"Another reincarnation… hmmm… tough choice…" said the Sorting Hat, "While you are brave loyalty and hard work seems to be your drive… And unlike your friend you have faced less monsters due you desk job."

"You don't have to put it that way." Mumbled Momo.

"I belie that you are best for…"

"Hufflepuff!"

Momo took off the Sorting Hat and took her seat at the Hufflepuff table.

Erza looked at her friends and smirked.

"What is it?" asked Ino.

"No matter what House Harry is in, we can do our job." She said in a low voice.

Robin smiled.

There weren't any students with the last name of K so it was L. after that Asian girl was sorted into Ravenclaw, it was Neville's turn, it took a few minutes but then the sorting hat shouted "Gryffindor!"

Neville went over the Gryffindor table nervously and took a seat near Mami and Hermione.

After a girl that was sorted into Ravenclaw and a boy that was sorted into Hufflepuff it was Draco's turn, the hat barely even touched his head when it shouted "Slytherin.".

Draco walked over the Slytherin table taking a seat in between Crabbe and Goyle.

"Davis you're all alone now." He said.

Shampoo ignored him.

The next name was "Moon, Lily…"

Ino took the seat the hat was placed on her head.

"So another reincarnation… hmmm... very intelligent however your loyalty is quite strong." Said the Sorting Hat.

"No… I don't want Hufflepuff." Mumbled Ino.

"You're also very stubborn I see and bossy… I'd rather not get into a fight with you when it's such an easy choice…" said the sorting hat.

"Hufflepuff!"

"Oh man…" muttered Ino taking off the hat, and taking a seat next to Momo.

After the lone N in the year (who went to Slytherin), a girl named Pansy Parkinson was sorted into Slytherin while a pair of twin girls were sorted into Ravenclaw and Gryffindor.

"Perks, Sally-Anne."

Erza walked up to the stool and the hat wasp laced on her head.

"Still yet another reincarnation." Said the Sorting Hat, "How many are left?"

"Just one more." Answered Erza.

"That's a relief, now about you…" said the Sorting Hat, "So it seems that you are an easy one… I would rather no argue with an adult in a child's body again."

"Ino…" sighed Erza.

"Well, considering everything, I have to choose…"

"Gryffindor!"

Erza took the hat off and took her seat next to Mami.

The next was the one everyone was waiting for…

"Potter, Harry…"

Many of the students in the Great Hall began to whisper as Harry took his seat.

After a couple minutes the Sating Hat shouted "Gryffindor!"

Everyone at the Gryffindor table applauded with a pair of red haired twins shouting "We got Potter! We got Potter!"

Harry sat down across form Mami and Erza.

There were still a few more students that need sorting.

After the R names, S names and a boy named Dean Thomas who went to Gryffindor. It time for "Turpin, Lisa"

The Sorting Hat was placed on her head.

"So the final reincarnation…" said the Sorting Hat, "There's no other choice for you…"

"Ravenclaw!"

Robin took her seat next to Haruna.

"That was quick…" teased Haruna.

There were only two boys left

Obviously one was "Weasley, Ronald"

The hat was placed on Ron's head, surpassingly everyone in the great Hall muttered.

"Another Weasley better put you in Gryffindor!"

Ron headed to the Gryffindor Table where the Twins hugged Ron while a red haired boy in his 5th year, shook his hand.

All three of them were Ron's older brothers, George and Fred were the twins, while Percy was the older boy.

The last boy named "Zabini, Blaise" was placed in Slytherin.

After he sat down it was time for Pro. Dumbledore, the headmaster to give his speech.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts before we begin are banquet, I have a few words." Said Pro. Dumbledore, "And there they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

"Is he a mad?" asked Harry.

"He's the best wizard in in the world." Said Percy, "Though he is a bit mad…"

Soon enough the feast started.

At the Gryffindor Table, Erza pule he plate high while all of the new students talked about their families.

"Both of my parents are Muggle-Borns..." Erza explained as it was her turn.

"Wait… so what does that make you?" asked a boy named Seamus Finnigan.

"I'm a Muggle-Born by blood." Said Erza, "But I have no idea about the technical term."

At the Ravenclaw Table, Haruna was having a conversation with the Asian Girl Su Li.

"So wait you're not going to storage us?" asked Su.

"Like I said, I was going to do it if I was in Slytherin but I'm not so I won't." said Haruna.

"Though our friend is in Slytherin." Said Robin.

"Really?" asked a girl name Morag MacDougal.

"Dou you think she'll still talk to you?" asked Su.

"Considering the fact she's not talking to her housemates seems to say something." Said Haruna.

The Ravenclaw students noticed that Shampoo wasn't talking to the other girls in her year.

"Can't say I'm not surprised." Said Robin.

At the Slytherin Table. The other girls in her year were talking but Shampoo knew that most of them were the type that believed "Pure-Blood are true wizards".

"Oh aren't you a Half Blood?" asked Pansy Parkinson.

"Yeah, and?" asked Shampoo.

"Well I guess that means you'll be a terrible wife then." Said Pansy mocking her.

Shampoo rolled her eyes.

She had heard that it wasn't uncommon for a Witch in Slytherin to be focus bagging the right wizard.

Sadly the irony was lost on her…

At the Hufflepuff table, Ino had finished her dinner.

"Come on Ino, it's not that bad." Said Momo.

"I wanted to be in Ravenclaw…" mumbled Ino.

"Isn't you're mother Athena Moon, the fashion editor of Witch Weekly?" asked Hannah.

"Yeah…" sighed Ino.

"I heard stories about her being in Hufflepuff" said Hannah.

"Yeah, yeah.." mumbled Ino.

"You got into a fight with the sorting hat, didn't you?" asked Momo.

Ino glared at her.

"Well that answers that…" mumbled Momo.

Back at the Gryffindor Table…

"Fay, I was wondering." Said Harry.

"Yes?" asked Mami.

"What about the others?" asked Harry.

"We made a vow that matter what houses we were in we would remain friends." Said Mami.

"Are you really going to be able be friends with your friend in Slytherin?" asked Ron.

"I could have said the same thing to you if Harry ended up there." Said Erza glaring at him.

"Please don't say that…" sighed Harry.

"See Harry would never be in Slytherin." Said Ron.

Harry decided to stay out of this conversation and let the two red heads bicker. He turned towards the Staff Table, he saw a greasy haired man talking with a man wearing a purple turban. That was when he got a pain in his head, he touched his scar.

"Harry, are you all right?" asked Mami.

"I'm fine…" lied Harry.

Soon enough the ghosts came through the walls scaring or shocking most of the first year Muggle-borns.

"I always thought that the ghosts find a way to introduce themselves." said Robin at the Ravenclaw table.

"Well you see, none of the students noticed us." Said the Ravenclaw Ghost named the Grey Lady, "After all there was fight between students."

The first years that knew about ghosts looked at Haruna.

"Don't blame me…" said Haruna.

After the Prefects and Head Boy and Head Girl all calmed the students it was time for announcements.

Pro. Dumbledore introduced the new teachers, one Quirinus Quirrell was taking over Defense Against the Dark Arts. Also the Forbidden Forest was Forbidden as well as a third floor corridor if students didn't want to die horrible death.

Soon Pro. Dumbledore had all of the students sing the school song. Which was a mess due to the fact that each individual student each chose a tune. Though it took a while due to the fact the Weasley Twins chose the slowest tune possible.

Soon all of the students left the great hall.

Percy and the other prefect led the first year students to a painting with a fat woman on it.

"Password?" asked the painting.

Percy gave the password and led the students into the common room. It was a round room. There were many squishy armchairs, as well as a fireplace.

Of course many of the students already loved it.

"This is nice." Said Mami.

"It is." Erza said looking around.

In a different tower the Ravenclaw first years were led to a door with a bronze eagle shaped knocker, which came to life and asked "What creature lives on mountain when it's neither green or purple?"

"In order to get in you must answer a riddle." Explained a female prefect by the name of Penelope, if you do not answer correct you must wait for someone else. Would any of like to try?"

Robin stood forward. "A troll." She answered.

The door opened up causing applause from the other first years.

"I should warn you that the knocker goes easy during this time." Said Penelope.

They were led into a circular room there many bookshelves across the room.

The celling was domed and painted with many calculations there was also a large statue of Rowena Ravenclaw.

Robin noticed the book shelves section. She gave a bit of a smile.

"I can tell you love it here." Said Haruna adjusting her glasses.

"Yes…" answered Robin.

Meanwhile in the basement, the Hufflepuff first years were lead a stack of barrels.

"Remember this rhythm." Said the prefect.

He tapped one of the barrels in a certain way that was when the lid swung opened.

"Remember fi you get it wrong you'll be soaked in vinegar and bared from entering." Said the prefect.

"You have be kidding me…" muttered Ino.

They went through the barrel and into the common room. There many windows by the celling and around them were many plants. There were many over stuffed couches and armchairs and above the fireplace on the wall was a painting of Helga Hufflepuff.

Ino looked at the various plants.

"So you still regret being placed in this house?" teased Momo.

"Uh…" Ino tried to come up with a reaction.

In the dungeons, the prefect lead the students to a stone wall and gave the password.

The wall moved revealing the passage to the Common room, it was somewhat dark as it was in the dungeons that was to be expected. There were windows. Many of the students noticed fish were swimming by meaning they were under the lake. There were many leather couches.

Shampoo waited to learn where the dormitories were so she could just go to bed.

Unfortunately, there speeches that night so she had to wait.

And so the next day would be their first day of classes at Hogwarts… Of course their real job at protecting Harry had only gotten started.

Next Time: It's their first week. How will it go? Will Shampoo learn to get alone with her roommates or will she have to beat one up first? How will Harry take to magic? Find out next time!


	5. The First Week

A/N: Coming up with a schedule for this chapter was a nightmare... There's a mention with a glitch in the schedule in the chapter... and You'll understand why if you looked it on paper... Anyways enjoy the chapter...

Chapter 5: The First Week

It wasn't uncommon for First Years to get lost on the way to breakfast. Of course Harry got lost on the way with Ron.

But he did make it there in time. During breakfast a barn owl showed up with a letter for him.

"Who's writing to me?" asked Harry grabbing the letter.

The owl then flew to the Ravenclaw table, Harry saw the person feeding a piece of bacon to the owl was Robin.

Harry opened the letter.

"We managed to schedule your meeting for Saturday, we have got in contact with Albus and all three of us will help with dealing the Board of Governors. Signed Sonya."

"You have to meet with the Board of Governors?" asked Ron reading it, "Why?"

"I'll tell you alter." Answered Harry deciding it wads best to tell Ron sooner than later.

"Morning…" said Mami taking a seat with Erza.

Erza began to fill her plate.

Soon enough they had received their secludes. These schedules were for the first week only as a way for students to get used to classes.

As they were reading, Momo approached them.

"Hey, Mami I found out where the kitchens are." Said Momo.

"Really?" asked Mami.

"Wait, are we even allowed in there?" asked Erza.

"I checked as long as you don't disturb the House Elves too much, it's fine." Said Momo.

"Okay." Said Erza with a smirk.

"She's going to go there a lot… isn't she?" asked Momo.

"Yeah…" sighed Mami.

"So have you found a place to meet up yet?" asked Erza.

"Not yet, I checked with Robin she's going to check some things." Said Momo.

"Good idea." Said Mami.

"So what's your classes like?" asked Momo.

"We have potions on Friday, we don't have to worry about it." Said Erza.

"What's so bad about Potions?" asked Harry.

"Pro. Snape, the potions teacher has a reputation for hating Gryffindors." Said Mami.

"He'll do anything to take points off us." Said Ron.

Harry sighed, "great…" muttered Harry.

The first day wasn't too bad… For Gryffindor it was Defense Against the Dark Arts. It was a bit of joke.

For the Hufflepuff Students it was Charms and Transfiguration, which was always lumped together on the first week.

Ravenclaw and Slytherin had Herbology together.

At the end of day Harry decided to tell Ron.

"You own what!" yelled Ron.

"I own mot of the school" said Harry.

"How?" asked Ron.

"Well it turns out my mom was descended from both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw and when Voldemort came to kill me I ended up with Slytherin since he was heir to Slytherin." Said Harry.

Ron's jaw dropped, it wasn't because Harry said his name in fact his brain had stopped working after find out that thing about Harry's mom.

"You know what you can do?" asked Ron once his brain rebooted.

"I try not…" sighed Harry who just wanted to be normal as possible.

The second day, it was Defense Against the Dark Arts for Hufflepuff.

The Slytherins had charms and Transfiguration.

While due to a glitch in the scheduling, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor had History together.

History was the most boring subject in school… Pro. Binns was a ghost… the most boring ghost possible…

Very few students were able to stay awake during the class. Every little thing about the class was boring, the voice, the tone even the subject matter it was almost impossible to stay awake.

However Pro. Binns never noticed when the student fell asleep no did he care.

"How can a class taught by a ghost be so boring?" asked Ron.

"I don't know…" sighed Erza.

"You have a little drool…" said Haruna.

Erza began to blush as she wiped away the drool.

"You don't have to worry though." Said Robin handing notes to everyone, "I managed to stay away."

"Thanks." Said Harry.

"Will you take notes for me every time?" asked Ron.

"It only depends on if we're still in class together." Said Robin.

"Oh yeah…" sighed Ron.

That night, in the Ravenclaw Common room, Robin was reading a book about the castle itself.

"You find something interesting?" asked Haruna.

"There's a room called the Room of Requirement that has a powerful spell on." Said Robin, "It can turn into anything the user wants, it even has instructions on how to use it but not where it is."

"Oh man… for all we know it's just a legend." Said Haruna.

"I think I know some who might know." Said Robin.

"Really? Who?" asked Haruna.

The third day, for Gryffindor and Hufflepuff Students it was Herbology.

It was Ravenclaw's turn for Charms and Transfiguration.

While Slytherins had History and were unable to benefit from having Ravenclaw or even Hufflepuff around.

However during Lunch. Robin was able to ask Momo and Ino to do a favor for her, which was to quickly ask the House Elves about the Room of Requirement, which they did after dinner but before curfew.

"Do you know where the room of requirement is?" asked Momo.

"Oh yes…" answered the House Elf and then told them where it was.

The next morning they managed to tell the others about it, which they all decided to meet after class on the next day.

That day (fourth day) for Gryffindors was Charms and Transfiguration, Harry really enjoyed Charms though Pro. Flitwick did squeak when he got to his name. Transfiguration on the other hand was difficult but very few students were able to get the assignment.

For the Slytherins it was their turn for Defense Again the Dark Arts.

Most of the class tuned for it, however only Shampoo paid attention. Even though Pro. Quirrell was a poor teacher, it didn't matter if he stuttered, all that mattered was what he had to say.

Of course by the end of classes, the girls of Slytherin knew it was time to show Shampoo who was boss.

Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw had potions. Which wasn't as bad as they though, Pro. Snape mostly ignored them, but it was still a pretty dangerous class.

That evening Shampoo walked into the first year girl's dorm to find her roommates waiting for her.

"What do you want?" asked Shampoo.

"You're a half blood aren't you?" asked one of her room mates Millicent Bulstrode who was a very big girl.

"So?" asked Shampoo.

"You and Millie are going to fight the Muggle way." Said Pansy, "Since you're both half-bloods"

Shampoo blinked then smirked.

"Fine." Said Shampoo realizing it was a way for them to avoid her outright and not just ignore her.

She motion for Millicent to attack, Millicent opened with a punched, which Shampoo caught.

"Too sloppy!" said Shampoo.

She kicked Millicent into the wall.

"This is over." Said Shampoo.

"It's not over!" yelled Millicent.

Millicent tried to tackle however Shampoo caught her and flipped her over her shoulder.

The other girls realized there was no way Millicent could win.

"I'm not going to lose to you." Said Millicent.

She tried to put Shampoo in a headlock, but Shampoo grabbed her arm and forced her into the wall.

"Give up, while you can…" said Shampoo, "I'm going easy on you… you can't handle my full power…"

Millicent gritted her teeth and struggled against Shampoo even using her own weight but Shampoo wasn't budging.

"I have all day." Said Shampoo.

"Fine…" muttered Millicent.

Shampoo walked over to her bed and closed the curtains. She wasn't the strongest of their group.

But they didn't have to know that… well for now.

And then came Friday…

During Breakfast Hedwig came with a letter, it was from Hagrid who wanted tea that afternoon. Harry decided to say yes.

Of course so in came classes.

For Hufflepuff it was History.

Ravenclaws had Charms and Transfiguration.

Of course it was time for the class that the Gryffindors have been dreading.

Potions.

Shampoo walked together with Mami and Erza.

"They attack you last night?" asked Mami.

"I was expecting it,." Said Shampoo, "Sooner or later. I just didn't think they would want to fight that way."

"You shouldn't have fought back." Said Erza.

"I was going easy." Said Shampoo.

Erza sighed.

Evenly they got to the potions Dungeon.

Shampoo and Mami paired up tougher, while Erza decided to pair up with a random Slytherin who at least tolerate her.

She ended up paired with Theodore.

Soon enough Pro. Snape entered the room, with his robes fluttering behind him like a bat.

"Wands away." Said Pro. Snape.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even put a stopper in death… If you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." Pro. Snape muttered the last bit.

He then did a role called.

"Harry Potter, our ne celebrity." He said, "Tell me Potter, what is the infusion of asphodel and wormwood."

Hermione's hand was raised high into the air.

"I don't know." Answered Harry.

"Tell me Potter, where would I find a bezoar?" asked Pro. Snape.

"I don't know." Answered Harry.

Hermione's hand stretched even further.

"What is the difference between monkshood and wolfs bane?" asked Snape.

"I don't know… but I think Hermione must know." said Harry.

Pro. Snape sneered.

"See fame isn't everything." Said Pro. Snape, "If you had just opened a book…"

"Harry's been more concerned with other things!" said Mami coming to Harry's defense, "Do you honestly think that he didn't open up a book just because he's famous?"

"10 Points from Gryffindor. Dunbar I would like it of you don't interrupt my class." Said Pro. Snape.

Mami sighed, Harry looked at Mami and gave a nod in thanks.

Snape explained all of the answers (the draught of Lives Death, the bezoar is a stone from the stomach of a goat and there is no difference between monkshood and wolfs bane).

They also began their potions.

Neville and Seamus were paired together, and they're potion ended up exploding. Pro. Snape blamed Harry for not warning them.

After class…

Harry was groaning about what happened.

"Harry." Said Shampoo, "In the next potions class do you want to be paired together?"

Harry blinked, then he remember that her potion was one of the best in class, and the fact he would be paired with a Slytherin would hopefully have him lay off for a bit.

Well it worked in theory.

Harry and Ron headed to Hagrid's while the Shampoo and Erza went up to the corridor where the room of requirement was said to be. Mami went back to her dorm to pick up a few things.

Erza and Shampoo looked at the tapestry hung across where the room was supposed to be. The tapestry showed the attempt of a wizard trying not teach trolls ballet.

"That was stupid." Said Shampoo.

"It's true." Said Erza.

Erza decided to summon the room. She remembered the introductions were to walk past it three times while thinking what they needed for a room.

"I want a meeting room for me and the others that's perfect for us." Thought Erza.

After the pass a door appeared. Shampoo opened it. Inside was a well-furnished room. In the center were three very comfortable looking couches. In the center of was a small table with a teapot and a brewer was with empty plates. Off to the side was a couple drawing tables, next to that was a very large books shelf. On the other side of the room was what looked to be an area to have spars.

"This is perfect." Said Shampoo with a smirk.

Both of them sat down.

Soon enough Mami came in with the items she went to get.

"Oh there's a tear pot and brewer here…" she said.

She used the room's brewer and teapot to make tea. She had also brought in cake and cookies that she and Momo managed to make in their spar time.

Soon enough both Momo and Ino came into the room. Ino still looked a little sleepy.

"History?" asked Shampoo.

"Yeah…" said Ino.

"I managed to stay awake." Said Momo.

Soon enough Robin and Haruna arrived.

"This room is perfect." Said Haruna looked at the drawing tables.

"The best place to visits when we don't want to go to the common room." Said Shampoo.

"You're the only one who doesn't want to use the Common Room." Said Haruna.

She glared at Haruna.

"We need to discus many things." Said Erza.

"You mean about protecting Harry." Said Momo.

"We can't do it from afar." Said Robin.

"Yeah the moment my mom got involved there's no way we can protect him afar." Said Haruna.

"What about telling him?" asked Momo.

"We will eventually have to save him, but when that happened we won't tell him the whole truth." Said Erza.

"How do we do that?" asked Shampoo.

"We tell him the reason why were drawn together are because of our abilities." Said Mami taking a sip of tea.

"Great idea!" said Haruna.

"It might takes months even years for that to happen though." Said Erza.

"Voldemort is still out there." Said Robin, "I'm sure of it."

"No matter what… we will protect Harry." Said Erza.

They had spent more than a decade getting ready for this day. All 7 of them put their hands together in this vow. Completely unaware of when they would actually do their job.

That night in the Gryffindor Tower, Harry looked up at the celling, he knew he had introduced Ron to Hagrid that day and the tow got along. He also saw that someone broke into the Gringotts Vault that held that mysterious item. However it happened on his birthday after Hagrid retrieved it.

However he pushed it out of his mind after all the next day was his meeting with the Board of Governors to Announce that he was the heir to ¾ of Hogwarts.

Of course he was under stress. Thankfully he drifted off to sleep, not realizing that tomorrow would change many things for him.

Next Time: Harry meets with the board of Governors. Will they accept harry is the owner or will they need Shampoo learns that he isn't the only outcast in her house...


	6. Owner of Hogwarts

A/N: I finished writing this yesterday but I wasn't up to polish it. Since I'm busy today I decided to put it up now... enjoy the chapter...

Chapter 6: Owner of Hogwarts

That morning Harry got another letter from Sonya telling him to meet them at the entrance hall. He was dressed in his dress robes while his friends that were in on the secret waited for the Turpins to arrive.

"You should fix your hair." Said Ino.

"I'm not fixing my hair." Said Harry.

"You know I've been thinking." Said Ron, "Once it's made official you can fire Snape."

"What?" asked Harry.

"From what I read you can go over the heads of the Board and fire him." Said Robin.

"I don't want to fire Snape." Said Harry.

"I agree you should fire Snape." Said Erza.

They all looked at her.

"Who are you and what was you done in with the real Erza." said Haruna.

"I am the real Erza." Muttered Erza glaring at them.

"Scary…" muttered Ron.

"Well I can see you are having fun." Said Sonya making her presence known.

They turned to see Sonya, Christopher and some man they never met.

"Harry this is Abraham Smith, the current head of the Smith Family." Said Christopher.

"Hello Harry charmed to meet you." Said Abraham, "Have you met my son yet? He's in your year."

"No I haven't." answered Harry.

"You must, after all he will make a powerful alley." Said Abraham.

"Maybe we should meet Albus." Said Sonya changing the subject.

"I guess you are right." Muttered Abraham.

"I'll tell you how the meeting went." Said Harry leaving with them.

As they left, Robin nodded to her parents. Her parents understood the unsaid message.

"So what do we do?" asked Ron.

"Hey Ron, do you want to know where the kitchens are?" asked Mami.

"Sure!" said Ron with his eyes lighting up.

"I'm going to go train." Said Shampoo.

"If you want." Said Erza with a shrug.

Shampoo split off form the rest. As she did suddenly someone tired to attack her from behind. However performed a spin kick. Seining her target flying.

"You didn't need to do that!" yelled the girl she ended up kicking.

Shampoo looked at her, she had strawberry blond hair. Cut very short, she looked to be in her second or third year.

"Man! I guess I shouldn't have tried to stuff you into a sack." Said the girl.

"What?" asked Shampoo.

"I told you not to stuff her into a sack." Said a boy with thick glasses who looked to be in his third or fourth year.

Shampoo then realized they were two of her housemates.

"Are you trying to prank me?" asked Shampoo.

"No… we were trying to get you to get you to come with us… please don't kick me again!: said the girl.

Shampoo rolled her eyes and began to leave.

"Wait." Said the boy, "You're not the only one who's an outcast in our house! We just want to see if you're interested in hanging out with us when you can't with your friends"

"Fine…" muttered Shampoo as there was nothing better for her to do.

Meanwhile Harry was taken to outside the meeting room where Pro. Dumbledore was waiting for him.

"Hello there Mr. Potter." Said Pro. Dumbledore with a tinkle in his eyes.

"Hello…" said Harry.

"I am impressed you are the heir of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw." Said Pro. Dumbledore, "And because of this you now own Slytherin."

"Yeah…" said Harry.

"Now I should warn you Harry that many members of the board come from very old families." Said Abraham, "They won't accept you're the heir so easily."

Harry nodded.

"Just let us do most of the talking, okay Harry." Said Sonya.

They entered the room to find many wizards sitting at the table, in the center Harry noticed a man that greatly resembled Draco.

"So Harry Potter claims that he the heir to Hogwarts? How can back up this claim?" asked the man.

"Well Lucius." Said Christopher, "He has taken a heritage test. According to this on his mother's side he decided from both Rowena Ravenclaw and Godric Gryffindor."

"How is that even possible?" asked an older wizard, "Rowena Ravenclaw's daughter had no children."

"You never heard of the story of the squib child." Said a younger wizard, "There's a story that she had a child long before they founded Hogwarts. In fact when they were making the rules of inheritance she was the one who created the Squib Clause."

"The Squib Clause?" asked the man named Lucius.

"What have you never seen the Squib Clause?" asked the younger man, "A long as they can prove their a decedent of a Squib and there are no other descendants then they are the heir to the house."

Lucius scowled however he still had a trump card. Unfortunately before he could bring it up there was another thing that to be brought up…

"I am sure you are aware of the Rite of Conquest?" asked Pro., Dumbledore.

"What about the Rite of Conquest." Said Lucius.

"About 20 years ago." Said Abraham, "A man was able to prove his claims of being the Heir to Slytherin… that man would later become Who Know Who."

"Now the Rite of Conquest states that if two Heirs even if they are not aware of their heritage fight and one permanently incapacitates the other then the victor obtains the loser's status." Explained Pro. Dumbledore.

"Not only is Harry the Heir to Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, but Slytherin as well." Said Sonya.

The board was in shock.

Not only that but they realized something. While Abraham owned a quarter of the school, he could not go their heads, he could go over Dumbledore if he wanted to, but not theirs…

Harry on the other hand… if he just held Gryffindor and Ravenclaw then he would be on equal standing… but with Slytherin…

He would have so much more power.

The entire board was silent, some were stunned others were contemplating certain things about Harry's future.

Meanwhile Shampoo was led to an empty classroom.

She noticed two boys that heard were members of the Quidditch team, Adrian Pucey and Terrence Higgs.

"Did Sylvia try to kidnap you?" asked Terrence.

"Yeah…" said Shampoo.

"It was a prank… I thought the rumors about you were just that rumors." Said the girl name Sylvia, "I didn't think she would and could beat me up!"

"So then the rumors are true, you did beat up one of your dorm mates." Said Adrian.

"You're here to start something?" asked Shampoo.

"No we're not! I sweat!" yelled Sylvia.

"Do you honestly think you're the only one who is treated like an outcast?" asked Terrence.

Shampoo raised her finger but couldn't come up with anything.

"These three are decent guys who's main trait can be considered Slytherin… and there's me! It's best you don't know why I'm here… not until you're old enough." said Sylvia, "Unless you heard my family name before…"

"Which is?" asked Shampoo.

"Melville!" said Sylvia.

"Never heard of it." Said Shampoo.

"Of course! You're a first year! I doubt your parents would tell you." Said Sylvia.

"You're a second year…" pointed out Terrence.

"Yeah, but I was raised to get my family industry!" said Sylvia.

"Yeah… you have a point…" sighed the boy with glasses.

"How are you two outcasts?" asked Shampoo, "These two I can get."

"Hey!" yelled Sylvia.

"They would kick us off the Quidditch Team if someone better comes along." Explained Adrian.

"Or if they have a good enough reason to replace us." Said Terrence.

"I see…" said Shampoo.

"Look I know you have friends in other houses…" said Adrian, "But when you're stuck eating at the table or in the common room you're alone."

Shampoo remained silent.

"If you want to join us you can." Said the boy with glasses.

"I'll think about it." Said Shampoo leaving.

Meanwhile in the Board of Governors Meeting Room, they managed to get back on topic after letting it sink in.

Thankfully Lucius still had his point to make.

"We have no idea if you can prove any of this." Said Lucius, "Beyond the claims of you lineage test which is still unproven."

Both Sonya and Christopher gritted their teeth, they knew it was best not to argue with him since he was the head of the board.

"Have you forgotten the Basin?" asked Pro. Dumbledore.

Lucius' eyes widened.

"What's the basin?" asked the youngest members.

"It's a special cauldron that has a preserving spell placed on it at least once a year." Explained Pro. Dumbledore, "The potion shows whether or not the person's claims of being the heir are valid."

"We will not be using the basin." Said Lucius.

The other members of the bard glared at him.

"Lucius you might be the Head of this Board but even you can not block these claims." Said Pro. Dumbledore.

Lucius gritted his teeth in anger, hopefully everything was false after all.

Lucius was the father of Draco, and he thought at first Harry was a dark wizard, however his theory was proven false. Now all he hoped was that this was false.

"Now we need the basin." Said Pro. Dumbledore.

The room became silent.

"Isn't anyone going to get the basin?" asked Harry.

"The house elves are retrieving it as we speak." Said Abraham.

"Oh…" said Harry.

Down in the kitchens, those that went down were haven a conversation.

"What do you mean Malfoy's dad is the Head of the Board of Governors?" asked Ron.

"Sad but true." Sighed Haruna.

"What if he says Harry can't take over Hogwarts…" said Ron.

"He can't deny if there's evidence." Said Haruna.

"That's not true… there's still many that don't believe my family's heritage test." Said Robin, "And he's one of the most vocal opponents."

"Grea.t…" muttered Ron.

"But I have heard there are other ways of proving Harry is the heir." Said Robin.

That was when Shampoo came in.

"I thought you were going to be training." Said Mami.

"Some girl tried to kidnap me." Muttered Shampoo, "Turns out she just wanted to invited me with her group of friends."

"Her name wouldn't be Sylvia Melville, would it?" asked Robin.

"How did you know…" said Shampoo.

"Her family is one of the larger investors of my parents spells." Said Robin, "One of her hobbies is kidnapping people."

"Why would one of her hobbies be kidnapping people?" asked Momo.

"If you knew her family you would understand why." Said Robin.

"Are her friends all nuts like she is?" asked Haruna.

"They're normal…" said Shampoo, "Though two of them are on the Quidditch Team."

"Is one of them Higgs?" asked Ron.

"How did you know?" asked Shampoo.

"Charlie mentioned that Higgs was okay guy." Said Ron, "I don't know if I believe that."

Charlie was one of Ron's older brothers that had graduated, he was the Seeker of the Gryffindor Team.

"They want me to hang with them during meals and during curfew." Said Shampoo.

"Oh…" said Momo.

"I think it's a good idea." Said Robin, "When you get past the kidnappings and other things she's… someone to ally your self with."

"You can't call her a nice girl or a good friend… can you?" asked Shampoo.

"I'm sorry." Laughed Robin.

"You do seem lonely during meals." Said Mami.

Shampoo grumbled.

"How about you try it for a week." Said Ino.

"If you don't like them then you don't have to hang out with them." Said Mami.

"Fine…" muttered Shampoo.

Back in the Board of Governor's Meeting Room, a pair of house elves came in with a large stone cauldron and placed it on the board's table.

"I have read the instructions." Said Pro. Dumbledore.

He conjured a goblet and dipped into the potion. Sonya took out a silver knife.

"In order for the potion to be used, Mr. Potter must put a drop of his blood into the potion. The potion will then produce smoke." Said Pro. Dumbledore, "Should he be the heir of any one of the houses the smoke will turn the colors of those houses. Should he not be then the smoke will turn black."

"What about in the case of Rite of Conquest?" asked the younger wizard.

Sonya handed Harry the knife, he cut his finger and the blood hit the potion.

Immediately the potion produced a cloud of a smoke. The smoke was red and gold that hung in the air. Then another cloud of smoke appeared this time blue and bronze. Then finally a cloud of green and silver smoke came out this time taking the shape of a snake. The other two clouds of smoke turned into a lion and an eagle. The snake tried to attack the lion but both the lion and eagle swooped down it destroying it.

"Well I believe that answers my question." Said the younger wizard.

"I believe you all understand that Mr. Potter is indeed owner of most of Hogwarts." Said Pro. Dumbledore.

The Board of Governors was silent. Lucius Malfoy looked like someone just told him that he lost all of his money. Several other members were completing certain things… While the raining got up and shook Harry's hand or congratulating the Turpins, their minds having been changed on their spells.

"Now Harry I will ask you to be mature about your privileges." Said Pro. Dumbledore.

"Yes." Said Abraham, "You can take away points from any students in your houses. Also you have access to the Prefect's bathroom among others."

"Abraham, don't be filling the boy's head with those ideas." Said Sonya, "This is all new to him."

"At dinner we will be making the official announced." Said Pro. Dumbledore.

Harry nodded, everything was all a shock to him.

"I would recommend laying low until then." Said Pro. Dumbledore.

"All right." Said Harry deciding it was probably best to go to his dorm room.

Once he was gone, Pro. Dumbledore looked at the Board of Governors.

"I should remind you that as ¾ owner, he can overturn any decisions you make." Said Pro. Dumbledore, "That includes you Lucius."

"I am well aware of that." Muttered Luscious, "Now if you excuse me I said I would visit my son."

He stormed out the room.

"I should visit my son as well, perhaps I should inform him of the news." Said Abraham.

The other Governors decided to leave.

"Christopher, Sonya I would like to speak to you in my office." Said Pro. Dumbledore.

"All right." Said Christopher.

Harry walked towards the Gryffindor Tower. That was when he saw Lucius talking with Draco about something.

Before he could hear more, someone threw a sack over his head and dragged him away.

The sack came off and it turns out it was Sylvia.

"Who are you?" asked Harry, "And why did you do that?"

"I knew you were going to listen in on those two…" said Sylvia, "That's a really bad idea, Mr. Malfoy looks really angry about something. I bet he would curse you."

"Oh thanks… but was that really necessary." Said Harry.

"Nope… it was just on my bucket list." Said Sylvia, she took out a list and a self-inking quill and crossed off "Kidnap Harry Potter."

Harry knew it was best to leave while she was doing that.

She just segued when she noticed he was gone.

Harry managed to get back to his dorm with out any more kidnappings.

In Pro. Dumbledore's office.

"You only wanted to know Harry's heritage, didn't you?" asked Pro. Dumbledore.

"I thought it would be a good idea for him to get in touch with his roots." Said Sonya, "Do you think it was a bad idea."

"Yes and no…" said Pro. Dumbledore, "While I know one day Lucius will try something I do feel that Harry needs to be grounded."

"I understand." Said Sonya, "If this was Lisa was in this situation then I don't' know how to feel."

Pro. Dumbledore laughed.

"Though I can't help but to wonder what could have happened if you had started doing your spells much earlier." Said Pro. Dumbledore, "I'm sure Lily would have taken that chance to see her family history."

"You know what I'm more concerned about." Sighed Christopher, "How many families will attempt to arrange marriages with him once this comes out."

"You noticed as well." Said Pro. Dumbledore.

"Of course I noticed…" muttered Christopher.

"Harry's still young, I doubt they'll try anything yet." Said Pro. Dumbledore.

"We should go." Said Sonya.

"Aren't you going to say hello to your daughter?" asked Pro. Dumbledore.

"We already did, she knows that it was the last time we'll see until Christmas." Said Sonya.

"I have heard that your daughter is quite mature for her age." Said Pro. Dumbledore.

"She is." Said Sonya.

The two left the office, and Pro. Dumbledore sighed unsure if he job is going to get easier or harder.

During the time in-between then and Dinner, Ron was helped into the dorm by Mami and Erza.

"He ate too much." Said Erza.

"You're one to talk…" muttered Ron.

"I know how much I can eat." Said Erza.

"So how did the meeting go?" Said Mami changing the subject.

"It's official." Said Harry.

"So arte you going to fire Snape?" asked Ron.

"I don't' know yet." Sighed Harry.

"Give him time." Said Erza, "And if he's still bullying you and other students then fire him."

"I can't believe you're the one suggesting it…" said Mami.

Soon enough dinner came.

Ron had recovered enough to eat some… not his usual amount, but some.

IT was also during this time that Shampoo decided to eat with the outcasts.

"So you're going to give us a week?" asked the boy with the glasses.

"The others thought it was a good idea." Said Shampoo, "By the name never caught your name."

"Titus Mitcham." He introduced himself.

"So anyways… I got to kidnap Harry Potter." Said Sylvia.

"What?" asked Shampoo.

"Don't' worry, I probably saved him, he was going to listen on Malfoy and his dad…" said Sylvia, "Not a good idea…"

"Must be about his meeting…" sighed Shampoo.

"What meeting…" said Adrian.

"I guess that's why he was in dress robes if he was in a meeting with the Board of Governors… yeah… I can guess that…" said Sylvia.

"I am so lost right now…" sighed Titus.

"I think it was be fine…" said Terence, "Hopefully.

As dinner was coming to an end, Dumbledore made the announcement.

"Today I met wit the Board of Governors. Thanks to a recent magical discovery, the Heir of both Ravenclaw and Gryffindor has been found. And due to certain circumstances he has also inherited Slytherin."

Many of the students began to whisper.

"Now the heir as it turns out is still a student." Said Pro., Dumbledore, "And that students is Harry Potter."

Harry stood up to wave. Many of the students were in shock, Malfoy looked like he just swallowed something unpleasant as did Pro. Snape. However those that knew just paid attention to announcement.

"Now those who are not aware of the rules involving an heir of one of the houses that they have access to the Prefect's bathroom. Not only that but they may take away points from any of their houses for legitimate reasons."

All of Slytherin paled when they heard this, after all Harry did inherit their house.

"While his status has changed, I will ask you all to treat Harry as you have before." Said Pro. Dumbledore, "After all he is just like any other first year."

Robin began to applauded followed by Haruna then Ron and the other girls started to applauded as well and as more and more students recovered from the shock they did too and soon the teachers joined in, except for Pro. Snape.

As the applause died down, Pro. McGonagall whom he was sitting next to said this to him, "You might want to start treating your students fairly."

"Now why would I do that?" asked Pro. Snape.

"If what I heard about the first class is true then you might lose your job very soon." Said Pro. McGonagall.

Pro. Snape began to choke a little.

All he saw in Harry was the son of James Potter. However now he had to see Harry as something else for the time being… namely his boss.

After all there were perks to being the heir to most of Hogwarts and firing a terrible teacher was one of them.

Next Time: It's flying class, however due to a series of events something really good happens. However thanks other things that happen Draco challenges Harry to a duel... will it be real or is Draco just trying to trick them? Find out next time!

A/N: The names for Titus and Sylvia are from the video games... I decided that from this point on (unlike with The Hogwarts Guardians... which I need to update) any OC will be given a name from the video games... Unless there's someone in that year that's usable... so yeah...


	7. Flying and Duels

Chapter 7: Flying and Duels

During the rest of the weekend things had changed a little for Harry. Many of the Slytherins started avoiding, while many of the girls started winking and smiling at him.

However as it turns out he missed a posting that Monday was going to be flying lessons for first years in all houses, but it was optional. However most of the students wanted to take it.

During breakfast Draco was bragging how he once out flew a Muggle helicopter.

"He out flew a helicopter…" muttered Harry.

"You honestly believe that story?" asked Haruna.

"But…" Said Harry.

"It's all hot air, don't listen to him." Said Robin.

"I bet he hasn't even a Muggle Helicopter… that gives me an idea." Said Haruna.

She took out a sketchbook and pencil and began to draw various airplanes.

"Watch and learn Harry how to annoy Malfoy." Said Haruna with a wink.

"This is going to be fun." Said Robin.

"Hi Malfoy!" said Haruna.

"What do you want Brocklehurst?" asked Draco.

"I heard you bragging about how you out flew a helicopter. I just wanted to prove your claims." Said Haruna showing him the pictures she drew, "Point to which one's the helicopter."

IT should now be pointed out that none of them were a helicopter.

"This one." Said Draco pointing to a biplane.

"Wrong!" said Haruna, "It was a trick question!"

"What?" asked Draco.

"That was a biplane, they don't even fly them any more…" said Haruna.

"I knew that I was just trying to trick you!" yelled Malfoy.

"Yeah right." Said Haruna walking away.

Many of the students that knew what a helicopter was began to laugh at this which made Malfoy blush.

That was when letters from home arrived.

Neville got a package from his grandmother. It was a small glass ball filled with grey smoke.

Harry saw it, "What is that?"

"It's a remembrall." Explained Neville, "When the smoke turns red I forgot something."

Of course as he held it, the smoke turned red.

"The problem is I forgot what it was." Said Neville.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll remember." Said Mami.

And so that afternoon was flying class. There were many broomsticks lined up. Madame Hooch, the flying teacher flew in on a broomstick and gave the instructions, which was for the students to walk over to the brooms.

"Now with a clear commanding voice say "Up"!" intrastate Madame Hooch.

The students did so, both Harry and Erza managed to get them up on the first try. The other broomsticks either rolled around, half hovered on the ground or did nothing. After a few minutes those that didn't get their broomsticks up by this point were allowed to pick them up.

The next step was getting their handling right. Of course it was entreating for some when this happened…

"Mr. Malfoy, hold the broom like this." Corrected Madame Hooch.

"But I've always held it like this." Said Draco.

"Then you've been doing it wrong." Said Madame Hooch.

Once everyone had the correct Stance Madame Hooch gave more instructions.

"Now I want you all to hover a few feet off the ground then land." She instructed.

Unfortunately Neville began to fly high. He began to freak out and soon enough he fell. Erza got her broom and managed to catch Neville.

Madame Hooch was impressed.

"10 Points to Gryffindor, however I'm going to have to take both of you to Madame Pomfrey." Explained Madame Hooch.

She looked at the other students, "Now none of you in the air, or you will be expelled faster than you can say Quidditch."

She lead the two away and as soon as she was out of sight, Draco picked up something that was on the ground.

"Look what Longbottom dropped." Said Draco holding the remembrall.

"Draco grabbed his broom.

"How do you think he'll like if it's stuck up a tree." Said Draco.

"Give that back Malfoy!" said Harry.

"Oh what are you going to Potter?" asked Draco.

Draco decided to fly into the air. Harry grabbed his own brook, however Hermione stopped him.

"Don't follow him Harry." Said Hermione walked over to Harry's right, "You'll get expelled."

"Follow him Harry!" said Haruna walked over to his left, "The teacher's not around, she'll never know!"

"But he'll get in trouble." Said Hermione.

"So what…" said Haruna, "As long as no one sees you it will be fine…"

"She has a point." Said Harry following Draco into the air.

They watched as Draco decided to toss the Remembrall. Harry dived to not only managing to catch it before it hit the ground, but also managing to fly back up.

Of course every student that wasn't in Slytherin (besides Shampoo) cheered at the catch.

However… ro. McGonagall saw everything.

"Mr. Potter… in all my years…" said Pro. McGonagall.

"Pro. McGonagall dragged Harry away.

"Oh man this is bad! Really bad!" said Haruna, "She's worse than Erza!"

"Don't you mean Madame Hooch." Said Hermione.

"No she means Erza." Said Ino.

"If Erza was here she would have stopped Malfoy from even doing it…" said Shampoo.

Hermione sighed, "This is all your fault you know…"

Momo, Mami, Shampoo, Robin and Ino all stared at Haruna who realized what it meant.

"Oh man I screwed up big time!" said Haruna.

"Yeah you did!" yelled Ino.

"If he hasn't been expelled you have to apologize to him." said Mami.

"I will!" said Haruna realizing what Erza might do to her.

Sometime after class, Haruna found Harry who was talking to Ron.

Turns out Pro. McGonagall wasn't mad at him in fact she dragged him to meet Oliver Wood, the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, Harry was now a member of that team was the youngest to play Seeker in a century

"I'm so, so, sorry!" said Haruna, "I shouldn't have prodded you!"

"I wasn't punished." Said Harry.

"Really?" said Haruna, "Why?"

"Well…" said Harry.

"Don't tell her she's a tortious gossip." Whispered Ron, "Plus she isn't in our house."

"Oh come on you can tell me what happened… I won't tell anyone…" said Haruna with a smirk that gave away that she was going to tell.

"Sorry, I can't." said Harry, "But you'll know soon!"

"Fine… but I'll pry it out of you one way or another." Said Haruna, "By the way what's your type of girl?"

"What?" asked Harry.

"That's enough of that…" said Erza showing up.

"Erza!" said Haruna.

"I asked Pro. McGonagall about what happened and she told me." Said Erza, "I would say you got lucky but Robin's aunt told me a story about her so in the end I shouldn't be surprised she did this…"

"So you know what happened?" asked Haruna.

"She asked me to keep it a secret." Said Erza glaring at Haruna.

"Okay! Never mind!" said Haruna.

"And if a cute girl you've never seen before suddenly asks you what happened don't tell her." Said Erza.

"What?" asked Harry.

Erza began to drag Haruna away.

"Those girls are weird." Said Ron.

Harry just laughed nervously.

Unfortunately for Harry during dinner, Draco came to tease him, one thing lead to another and Draco challenged him to a Wizarding Duel. That night at Midnight.

Hermione heard everything and remembering how they reacted earlier decided to tell the one who might be able to stop it, so she told that person in the first year girl's dorm.

"What do you mean Harry is going to duel Malfoy?" asked Erza.

"Malfoy challenged Harry to the duel." Said Hermione, "Though Ron was the one who did most of the talking…"

Erza sighed.

"What are we going to do?" asked Hermione.

"We'll stop them before they can leave." Said Erza.

At the same time, in the Slytherin Common Room, Draco was telling other students about the prank he just pulled.

"So I told Filch and now Potter's going to be caught past curfew." Laughed Draco.

The Slytherin Outcasts heard this brag.

"So he's tricked Potter?" asked Terence, "And he called Filch."

Filch was the castle's caretaker, he was a very unpleasant man who despised students for some reason, he was always in the company of an equally unpleasant cat named Mrs. Norris.

"Great…" muttered Adrian.

"Should we warn him or find a way to punish Draco?" asked Titus.

"I have an idea! I kidnap Malfoy and whoever his second is and then bring them to the meeting place!" said Sylvia.

"Kidnapping?" asked Titus, "That's your answer for everything."

"Correction, that my answer when 1st first years are involved…" teased Sylvia.

"I'll tell Harry." Said Shampoo, "I have a way to find him undecided."

"really?" asked Sylvia, "What is it?"

"It's a secret." Said Shampoo.

"Somehow I don't believe that you have such a skill…" muttered Terrence.

Shampoo glared at him.

Later that night, Harry and Ron decided to leave the common.

However…

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Erza approaching them behind.

"How did you find out?" asked Ron.

"I told her." Said Hermione.

"Do you really think you'll be able to through with this duel?" asked Erza giving off a glare that has an unsaid promise of violence.

"Look Malfoy will say Harry is a coward if he doesn't show up." Said Ron.

"But this isn't like earlier." Said Erza, "Pro. McGonagall's vow to crush the Slytherin Quidditch team isn't going to save you this time."

"You have to tell that story later…" said Ron.

"Don't change the subject." Said Erza.

""We're going and that's final." Said Ron.

Harry sighed and followed Ron out of the common room. When they got outside they found Neville sitting outside.

"Forgot the password again?" sighed Erza as she and Hermione followed the two boys out.

"Yeah…" sighed Neville.

Before they could give him the password the painting closed and they found the fat lady was gone.

There was only one thing to do, follow them to the Trophy Room where the supposed duel was going to take place.

"He's not here yet." Said Erza.

"He'll come." Said Ron.

That was when Shampoo suddenly appeared from the shadows of the room, "It was a trick, he's not coming."

"What?" asked Ron.

"Erza?" asked Shampoo.

"Tried to stop them but ended up getting locked out of the common room." Sighed Erza.

Shampoo tried not tor laugh so she instead focused on the message, "Malfoy has no intention of coming."

"What?" asked Ron, "That git!"

"He told Filch, so you better get out of here." Said Shampoo.

"What about you?" asked Hermione.

"She can take care of herself." Said Erza, "We have to hurry back to our house before anything happened."

Neville sighed, of all nights he had to be stuck outside.

They all left the trophy room and quickly split off. Harry was going to quickly wish Shampoo good luck but found she was already gone. He could have sworn that he saw a small cat running away though.

However they soon almost ran into Filch.

"This way!" said Harry finding a door.

However it was locked so Hermione used a spell to open the lock and all five of them went in.

On the other side they heard the caretaker say "There's no student would be here… not if they want to die."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Ron.

That was when something came from above them…

"Uh…" said Neville.

They turned to see a gigantic three headed dog glaring at them.

"This is the 3rd floor corridor!" said Hermione.

"Everyone get back, I'll handle this." Said Erza.

She sighed and thought, "I would have thought that I would have to use my powers in a more drastic situation…"

However she noticed the other four were already gone.

"Hey!" she yelled.

She managed to catch up to them and get to the Gryffindor Tower without any problem.

All five of them had to catch their breaths.

"Why is that dog even there!" yelled Ron.

"It was guarding something… didn't you see the trap door it was standing on?" asked Hermione.

"I wasn't paying attention to what it was standing on." Said Ron.

"I think it's perhaps best if just forget what we saw tonight." Said Erza.

"You just don't want word to get out that you were with us." Said Ron.

Erza glared at him.

"I hope you're all pleased with yourselves." Said Hermione, "We could have gotten ourselves killed or worse expelled."

Hermione went to the girl's dorm.

"She has to get her priorities strait." Said Ron.

Erza sighed when he said that.

"What's wrong?" asked Neville.

"Nothing, I'm going to bed." Said Erza.

"Do you think Tracey managed to get away from Filch?" asked Harry.

"She has special skills that very few wizards can clam." Said Erza, she then headed off to bed.

Harry shrugged and headed to bed himself but he couldn't stop thinking about the trap door that the three headed dog was standing on.

Next Time: Things seem to settle down for Harry and his friends. However when Halloween rolls by something happens that puts Hermione in danger, when Harry and Ron go to rescue her, they become the ones needing rescuing... Thankfully Harry has super powered body guards to help... will Harry learn about their powers or not? Find out next time!


	8. Troll Smashing Time

Chapter 8: Troll Smashing Time

The day after Harry joined the Quidditch Team and the fake duel. Draco found Harry had receive a broom and tried to tattle… tried being the key word.

Pro. Flitwick told him it was all right as he had special permission due to joining the Quidditch Team.

Not only that but Draco had become a bit of an outcast due to the prank, after all Harry had power over Slytherin.

Over the course of the next month or so Harry learned all about Quidditch and was introduced to his team mates, he already knew Fred and George (who the beaters), but also three girls named Angelina, Alicia and Katie.

Also during this time the entire school found about Harry being part of the team. Ron did eventually ask Robin about why Pro. McGonagall wanted Harry.

"Both she and my aunt were on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. In her last year against the Slytherin Team, Pro. McGonagall was fouled in a way that gave her a concussion and several broken ribs. Because of that she made a vow to crush the Slytherin Quidditch Team." Said Robin, "Though from what I heard she doesn't mind if the other teams win."

"What! McGonagall's awesome!" said Ron.

"I don't know if that's what I would take out of that story…" sighed Robin.

Harry also met Zacharias Smith, he didn't care for the boy as he was stuck up. Ino and Momo assured him that most of his friends were suck ups and that no one really liked him.

Soon enough October rolled around, stayed there for a while.

Nothing really interesting happened until the final day, Halloween.

In the magical world, Halloween was the biggest Holiday of all, the Great Hall would be decorated with pumpkins and there would be a grand feast.

However there were classes that day, the first year Gryffindor had charms that day.

It was to work on the Levitation Charm also known as "Wingadium Leviosa."

Each student was paired up with another.

Ron and Hermione were paired up, Harry was paired up with Seamus, Erza was paired with Neville and Mami was paired with a girl named Lavender Brown.

No one in class was getting it.

In fact, Seamus did worse than nothing, he set his feather on fire. It was Harry's job to put it out.

Nearby Hermione and Ron were working together.

Ron was doing the incorrect wand waving.

"You're saying it wrong." Said Hermione, "You have to make the Gar nice and long…"

"Let see you try it." Said Ron.

That was Hermione use the spell, everyone what they were doing and watched.

Ron scowled as she did that.

After class he talked to Harry.

"That girl is a nightmare." He said, "No wonder why she doesn't have any friends."

Hermione bumped into him and ran away.

Mami and Erza saw this and decided to follow her, they were also joined by Lavender and their other room Parvati Patil.

All four of them followed her to a bathroom where she locked herself in a stall.

"I'm not coming out!" cried Hermione.

"The next class will begin soon." Said Erza, "Please come out…"

"I said I'm not coming out and that's final!" cried Hermione, "Ron's right! I don't have any friends! You're only talking to me because I'm crying!"

Mami's eyes winded when she said that.

"I'm sorry." Said Mami, "I didn't know you were feeling left out!"

Lavender and Patil looked at Mami, Erza sighed.

"I know what it's like to be alone…" said Mami, "I never noticed you were feeling that way and I'm sorry… so please come out…"

"No!" cried Hermione.

"We should go." Said Erza, "we'll be late if we don't leave now."

The other girls said nothing bit knew she was right.

"Maybe she'll feel better if we give her time." Said Parvati.

The four went to class. During this time Ron noticed that Hermione was absent, he also noticed the girls talking to see if Hermione had gotten out yet.

During the feast Erza stacked her plate rather high, Mami was quiet.

"It's going to be fine." Said Erza.

"I know…" said Mami, "But if I knew…"

"We would have left her out." Said Erza, "During the weekends and some afternoons…"

Mami flinched when she said that.

"Starting tomorrow we'll figure out a good balance and help her make friends." Said Erza.

"No one should be alone…" said Mami.

Even if had been years, she remember the crushing loneness she had in her previous life. She wasn't alone any more.

However Mami's train of through was broken when Pro. Quirrell ran into the room screaming, "Troll in the dungeon! There's a troll in the dungeon!"

He managed to clam down a little, "Just thought you ought to know." He managed to say before fainting.

Everyone began to freak out. However Pro. Dumbledore shot out some fireworks that gained everyone's attention.

"Prefects take everyone to the houses." Said Pro. Dumbledore.

However Harry realized something, Hermione didn't know. He told Ron and the two left the Great Hall.

When they did, they ran past both Robin and Haruna.

Robin used her powers to get the attention of the others and they managed to gather in a hallway.

"What are they doing?" muttered Ino.

"They went to warn Hermione… I'm sure of it." Said Mami.

"Great and with a troll on the loose." Said Ino.

"We haven't gotten a chance to talk about doing out duty if the rules will be broken." Said Momo.

They all looked at Erza, Erza smirked and a second later she was in her Heart Kreuz armor.

"I think protecting Harry is more important than following the rules." Said Erza.

"You know… we're probably not going to run into the troll." Said Ino.

"Better safe than sorry." Pointed out Robin.

They ran to the bathroom where Hermione was in. That was when they heard crashes and screaming.

"All right! I have an idea how to stop it!" said Haruna.

With a flash of green light she now wore an apron and a hat, in her hands were a sketchbook and a quill, she quickly drew a picture of a female troll and it appeared from the sketchbook.

"All right! Go seduce that troll!" said Haruna.

Haruna's troll went though the bathroom doors.

"Oh no, not another one!" said Ron.

Harry who was behind held upside by the troll wanted to panic.

However Haruna's troll gave a seductive wink at the real troll then motioned for it to follow her. The real troll stared at Haruna's troll, dropped Harry and followed her into the hallway.

When both were out of the bathroom, Ino and Haruna came into the bathroom.

"Is everyone okay?" asked Ino.

"We're fine." Said Harry.

"What's with the get up." Said Ron.

"I'll explain later." Said Haruna.

The other five were still outside of the bathroom, just in case.

In case of what…

Well, the two trolls leaned into kiss. However the real troll stopped before they made contract and used it's club to smash Haruna's.

Those that were in the bathroom heard this and looked out the door.

"Why did it do that to the other troll?" asked Hermione.

"It probably knew it wasn't real." Said Erza.

"Oh man…" muttered Haruna.

"A troll is a four X creature!" said Erza, "We have to go all out… Shampoo, Robin you two play back up, Momo, Mami and I will fight it."

"What? You can't do that!" said Hermione.

"Is she wearing armor?" asked Ron.

However before anything could be said they watched in shock as what happened.

Mami was surrounded by golden ribbons. The golden ribbons transformed her clothes in her magical girl suit.

Momo was covered a strange black shadow, the shadow turned into her Soul Reaper uniform, and then she held out her hand and her Zanpakuto appeared.

However Erza's transformation was much faster as it was only an instant that she switched armors, now she was in her Heaven's Wheel Armor.

Although it did look a bit awkward on her 11 year old body.

"What!" yelled Hermione, "I've never heard of magic like that. And what is with that!"

"Wicked." Said Ron.

Harry just stared at what was going on. Then he felt a small trickle on the side his face.

"Harry you're bleeding." Said Ino.

"It's fine…" said Harry.

"Erza will kill me if I don't do this." Said Ino, "So hold still…"

Ino performed some hand seals which made her hands glow green, she touched Harry's forehead where he was bleeding not only did the bleeding stop but there was no sign he was injured.

"Okay! What kind of magic was that!" yelled Hermione.

"We'll explain later! I want to see this!" said Haruna.

In the hallway the troll glared at the three girls who had stepped forward.

"Snap! Tobiume!" said Momo as her Zanpakuto entered Shikai.

Mami summoned her guns while Erza summoned her swords.

The troll readied his club.

However Mami quickly grabbed one of her guns and shot the troll in the arm causing it to drop its club. Mami noticed a wand stick out of the troll nose and used her ribbon to pull it out.

Momo took this time to launch a fireball at the troll. The troll grunted in anger.

Mami used the rest of her guns to riddle the troll with bullets, which caused the troll to scream in pain.

Erza then reequip several swords, then finished the troll using Blumenblatt, an attack that consisted of Erza slashing the troll with two sword then launching the rest at the troll.

When it done they all looked at the troll. The troll was severely burned, it was covered in holes which were bleeding and of course were the swords sticking out of it body.

The troll writhing in agony and was making a horrible gurgling noise.

"It seems one of it's lungs were punctured." Said Robin with a smile.

Ron, Harry and Hermione were staring at the troll in shock.

"I didn't think we'd do this much damage." Said Erza.

"What are we going to with a dying troll?" asked Ino.

That was when four arms sprouted on the troll's neck. With a quick motion it snapped the neck. This only made the three who were unaware.

"Robin did you have to do that?" asked Ino.

"It was suffering." Answered Robin.

Erza sighed, she placed her sword back in subspace and changed back to her uniform.

The other girls changed back into their uniforms as well while Haruna got rid of her things.

"You three aren't allowed to face a single opponent again…" said Ino

"Unless it's a dragon or something." Added Haruna.

Hermione managed to regain her senses.

"What was that?" asked Hermione, "I can tell none of that was normal magic."

"Well you see…" said Erza.

That was when Pro. Dumbledore, Pro. McGonagall and Pro. Snape all arrived and saw the dead troll.

"What's going on here?" asked Pro. Snape.

There was an awkward silence. Hermione realized what happened.

Hermione stepped forward, "I decided to fight the troll. I read all about them, I thought I could stop it, and I was wrong. Ron, Harry and the girls all tried to stop me, without them I wouldn't be alive."

"Then how does that explain the injuries?" asked Pro. Snape.

"It was severally injured when it was here." Said Robin, "It tried to smash with the club but it dropped it on its head and broke its neck."

"But the club is nowhere near the body." Said Pro. Snape.

Indeed, the club was several feet away from where the troll laid dead.

"What are you accusing us of launching fire balls, stabbing it several times and shooting it with a Muggle gun then breaking its neck like an assassin would?" asked Haruna, "Because that would be just silly."

Pro. Snape rolled his eyes at the response, not realizing it was the truth.

"Well what ever the reason." Said Pro. Dumbledore with a certain tinkle in his eye, "IT is fortune that none of you are hurt."

"Now Ms. Granger, I will take away 10 points for trying to stop a full grown troll." Said Pro. McGonagall, "However I award 5 points each to each of you for sheet dumb luck."

They all left the hallway at the same time.

"Okay what was that!" said Hermione once they were sure the teachers were out hearing range.

"We'll explain this tomorrow." Said Erza, "Now's not a good time to explain it."

"We're all in different houses too." Said Shampoo.

"Yeah but you didn't get do anything." Teased Ino.

"All you did was heal. A small cut" Said Shampoo.

"What was that?" asked Ino.

"Now's not the time to be arguing." Said Mami calming the two down.

"That's right, I'm sure the feast is going on the common room." Said Erza with a certain look that was lower than a glare.

"Fine…" sighed Ino.

"She's the leader, isn't she?" asked Ron.

"Pretty much." Said Haruna.

"Oh Harry, I believe this is yours." Said Mami handing harry back his wand (which was the one in the troll's nose)

"Thank you." Said Harry putting it into his holster.

They all parted ways and headed to their common rooms.

During the remnants of the feast, Harry, Ron and Hermione ate together. It seems that trying to fight off a troll and watching the bizarre powers made them all friends.

The next day Mami gave the location of their meeting room and told them to be there after class.

When they were outside the meeting room Hermione said this, "They have been dodging my questions all day. I can finally know what sort of magic they're using."

"I know that was pretty wicked." Said Ron, "Do you think Sally-Anne or Fay can teach me that stuff."

"I don't think they can." Said Harry.

They entered the room and were surprised by it.

However there was a much more shocking sight. At the sparring area Shampoo and Erza (in her Heart Kreuz Armor) were sparing.

Shampoo had her custom made Chui while Erza fought with the usual sword.

Momo and Haruna were watching with interest, while Robin read a book and Mami was making tea.

"Finally." Said Ino waiting by the door, "It's about time you were here."

"I made tea and cake." Said Mami, she turned to the sparing area, "They're here and tea is ready!"

Everyone sat down around the table.

"A long as we can remember, all of us have these abilities." Explained Robin.

"When we all met, somehow we knew we all shared this common and became friends." Explained Mami.

"With the exception of Shampoo ability none of these can be classified as normal magic." Said Erza.

"So what are these abilities?" asked Hermione.

"I'll go first" said Shampoo, "Since it's the easiest to explain."

They watched as Shampoo turned into a white cat with pink ears and socks.

"You're an animagus?" asked Hermione surprised.

Shampoo Cat nodded then turned back.

"I'm a natural born one." Sid Shampoo.

"But that's impossible." Said Hermione, "It can only be obtained through studying!"

"She didn't." said Ino.

"That's how you able to warn us about Filch." Said Harry remembering seeing a cat running away after the "duel".

"You saw me, didn't you?" asked Shampoo with a smirk.

"I'll go next." Said Robin, "They will need an explanation about mine."

That was when an arm sprouted from the table, it picked up the book Robin was reading, then several more arms sprouted from floor and on the bookshelf. The arms passed along the book until it was put back to its proper place.

"I call it Flower Flower." Said Robin, "I can make copies of any of my body part sprout anywhere. However any damage they take so do my real ones…"

"That how you able to snap the trolls next." Said Harry.

"Exactly." Said Robin.

"You want to know mine, don't you." Said Ino.

"You have healing powers, right?" asked Harry.

"That's one of them." Said Ino.

Ino stood up, she performed the hand sign and transformed into a perfect copy of Harry.

"I can transform." Said the Harry disguised Ino, she then undid the transformation then summoned clones, "Create illusionary images of my self. And my specialty."

She made a strange aiming sign at Ron.

"Mind Transfer Jutsu!"

Suddenly Ino fell to the floor.

"Oh no…" said Harry.

"Well this is interesting." Said Ron all of sudden.

"Ron what are you talking about?" asked Hermione.

Ron didn't answer, in instead he grabbed his pants and was about to look down however Robin spouted and arm and slapped Ron on the hand.

"I think you should go back to your body Ino." Said Robin.

"Fine…" muttered Ron, he made a hand sign, "Release!"

Robin suddenly flinched then looked at the way everyone was looking at him.

"Why are you staring at me?" asked Ron.

Ino got up, "Sorry about that." Said Ino, "I had to use you as a demonstration."

"Wait! You took over Ron's body?" asked Hermione.

"That's right, but like Robin, all of injuries are transferred over. And my body is completely defenseless." Said Ino.

"Her ability is called Jutsu." Said Erza.

"I'll go next." Said Haruna.

In a flash of green light she was once again wearing the apron, hat and held the sketchbook and quill.

"I was the one who created the fake troll." Said Haruna, "And this is how."

She crew a picture of a dog and immediately the dog came to life.

"They're pretty weak but they can be useful." Said Haruna, "Not only that but I don't need to draw them on the spot."

She turned to a picture of a very handsome teenaged boy that had several notes. Suddenly he came form the piece of paper.

"I would like more tea." Said Haruna.

"Right away." Said Haruna's creation.

"It's my turn." Said Momo getting to stand up.

That was when transformed into her Soul Reaper form.

"I call this Soul Reaper, I have various abilities like Ino." Said Momo, "If we out outside I could show you more but that's not a good idea."

"I'll go next." Said Mami.

She stood up and transformed into her magical girl costume.

"I have many abilities too." Said Mami.

She then created a web of ribbons on the celling.

"Now only that." Said Mami.

She summoned one of her guns and shot it into the wall.

"I didn't use my full power on the troll." Said Mami, they watched as small yellow ribbons came from the bullet hole.

"Fully power isn't the best explanation… more like she went easy." Said Haruna.

"I can create much larger guns, I didn't think it was a good idea to use it on the troll." Explained Mami.

"Her powers are called Magical Girl." Said Haruna.

"That's creative." Said Ron sarcastically.

"And finally there's Erza." Said Haruna.

"Which one do you want to see." Said Erza.

"Flame Empress" said Momo.

"Adamantine!" said Haruna.

"Lighting Empress." Said Shampoo.

"I haven't seen Purgatory in a long time." Said Robin.

"Morning Star." Said Ino.

"Armadura Fairy." Said Mami.

Erza smiled and then reequipped her armor, she was now dressed in a pink armor that had a wing motif, not only that but her hair was now in twin braids. This was her Armadura Fairy armor

"I have over a 100 different kind of armor each with a different ability. I can change in instant not only that but I have many weapons." Explained Erza, "I call this this Reequipping."

"Wait…" said Hermione, "Is that how you can get changed in just a few seconds?"

"It is." Said Erza.

"Please don't tell anyone about this." Said Momo.

"If anyone finds out about this we don't know what will happen." Said Erza.

"Expect for Shampoo… she'll just get in trouble for being an unregistered Animagus." Said Ino.

"Please tell me you do plan to register." Said Hermione.

"When I'm older, it will be too weird if I did now." Said Shampoo.

"So you can't teach us?" asked Ron.

"Sorry…" said Mami.

"That doesn't explain the room." Said Hermione.

"Oh this is a natural feature of the school." Said Mami, "It's called the room of requirement, it turns into whatever room that's needed."

"We asked around for a place to meet and decided to make this our spot." Said Momo.

"That's amazing." Said Hermione.

"Don't worry." Said Harry, "We'll keep everything a secret."

"Thank you so much." Said Erza.

"Hey can you show off a few more armors?" asked Ron.

"Sure." Said Erza.

After showing off a few more armors the three left.

When they did Hermione sighed.

"What is it?" asked Harry.

"I don't' know why… but I don't think they told us the whole story." She said.

"It's probably all in your head." Said Ron.

"Maybe..." sighed Hermione and decided to just drop it for now.

Inside the meeting room they all sighed.

"Well that was exhausting." Sighed Ino.

"I wish we could have told them more" said Mami.

"It's better this way." Said Erza, "The mysterious ability covers it well enough."

"Yeah but Hermione might figure out something in a few years." Said Haruna.

"We'll cross that when it happens." Said Robin.

"Protecting Harry has gotten a little easier, but for now we have to talk about that troll…" said Erza.

"But it's dead" asked Haruna.

"That's not what I mean… someone let it in." said Erza.

"But why…" said Mami.

"I have my suspicion." Said Erza, "But I'll tell you another time."

"Is it about the three headed dog?" asked Robin.

"How did you know?" asked Erza.

"I asked Robin take a peak a long time ago." Said Haruna, "After all what could kill you just looking at it?"

"That does beg the question… how did you know about the three headed dog…" said Robin

Erza refused to answer except wit glare.

"Okay… never mind…" said Haruna.

Everything changed the week for the better, Hermione was no longer alone… and they were no longer secretive about their powers… well in front of Harry… they still had to keep it a secret from the rest of the school…

Next Time: It's Harry's first Quidditch Game! Will he be able to play well or will someone try to kill him? Wait... what! Why would that even be said! Well either way, find out next time!


	9. Quidditch

Chapter 9: Quidditch

Quidditch was the soccer the wizarding word. Europe and most the world loved it, while in America it wasn't as popular, they had Quodpot instead.

Anyways the way Quidditch worked was that there were four positions and three balls. The main way was with goals. The ones that threw the balls for the goals were called the Chasers and there were three of them, Adrian being one for the Slytherin Team. Then there was a the Keeper, basically the goalie who protected the goals, the team captain of Gryffindor was the Keeper, then there were the Beaters who knocked around the Bludgers, flying balls that would try to knock players off their brooms, for the Weasley Twins were ones for the Gryffindor Team. And finally the Seeker who sought the last ball the Snitch a very small and fast golden ball, by catching the snitch, the team would not only win 150 points but also end the game.

Harry was this for the Grander Team.

And he was nervous.

"Come on Harry." Said Seamus trying to cheer him up, "You have to have your strength up! The seekers are the one to get the most fouled."

What?" asked Harry freaking out even more.

"Don't listen to him it will be fine." Said Mami.

"But it is true." Said Erza.

"Don't mind her!" said Mami.

That was when the other girls showed up.

"Hey Harry! We wanted to let you know that most of us will be cheering you on today!" said Haruna.

"Most of you?" asked Ron.

"Yeah…" said Shampoo, "But I'm not going to take sides…"

"Why?" asked Ron.

"Because I have friends on both teams." Muttered Shampoo.

"By the way…" said Harry looking at Mami, "Thanks again for the book."

"I knew you would like Quidditch." Said Mami.

A little reminder, Mami bought Harry Quidditch Through the Ages.

"I bet if you didn't get it for him, he would have had to check it out and Snape would have taken it away." Said Haruna.

"I doubt that would have happened." Said Momo.

"Don't worry about it Harry." Said Ino, "It's just a game not everyone cares about it..."

"Really?" asked Harry breathing a sigh of relief.

"Ino just speaking for herself." Said Erza, "She's not a fan of Quidditch…"

"Oh come on, I can't be the only of us that doesn't care about Quidditch." Said Ino.

"Appleby Arrows." Said Mami.

"Ballycastle Bats." Said Erza.

"I'm a fan of the Falmouth Falcons." Said Shampoo.

"Hollyhead Harpies." Said Momo.

"I've been a fan of the Tutshill Tornados lately." Said Haruna adjusting her glasses.

"Really?" asked Ron, "You're just a fair weather fan…"

"What ever…" said Haruna.

"What about you?" asked Ino.

"I do enjoy the sport but I don't really have a favorite team, but if you ask and my aunt is around, it's Pride of Portree." Said Robin.

"What does that mean?" asked Harry.

"My aunt played for the team years ago…" said Robin.

"The same one that was on the team with McGonagall?" asked Ron.

Robin nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me you all had teams?" asked Ino embarrassed.

"We all though you knew." Said Haruna.

"Yeah… I know it's something that not brought up in conversation, but we thought you knew." Said Momo.

There was an awkward silence…

"I'm sure I can find more people who don't care for Quidditch…" said Ino.

Not too longer later the 7 girls were walking opt the Room of Requirement where they would wait until the Quidditch Game.

"Hermione is trying to find books about our abilities." Said Robin staring a conversation.

"Still?" asked Ino.

"She thinks there have been other similar ones in the past." Said Robin.

"I doubt it…" said Ino.

"We might not be the first group to do something like." Said Mami, "It is entirely possible."

"If we aren't. said Robin, "I haven't found any information yet."

That was when they walked passed Pro. Snape. He had been limping since Halloween and they noticed. Once he was out of earshot they talked about it.

"There's something suspicious with that limp." Said Mami.

"During Halloween his leg was bleeding." Said Robin.

"And you didn't tell us why?" asked Ino.

"I didn't think it was that important." Said Robin.

"We don't need to look into it." Said Erza, "Whatever the dog is guarding it's not important."

"Wait… the dog is guarding something… how did you know that?" asked Haruna.

"There's a trap door underneath the dog." Said Robin.

"Considering that the vault was broken into after we left I shouldn't be surprised." Said Momo.

"We're not going to look in on it." Sighed Erza, "That mean you Haruna."

"I'll keep an eye on her." Said Robin.

"Please tell me you mean metaphorically…" said Haruna.

There was a silence.

"Yes." Answered Robin.

"Somehow I don't have faith in that…" muttered Haruna which made the others laugh.

And so soon enough it was time for the game.

Shampoo joined Titus and Sylvia in the Slytherin section, while Mami and Erza invited the four other girls in the Gryffindor section, the only complaint was from a second year boy named Cormac, however Erza glared at him and he promptly shut up.

Both Hermione and Haruna had brought along binoculars.

"Oh I should have brought mine…" said Momo.

"It's okay, we can share." Said Hermione.

And soon the game began.

"And the Quaffle is immediately taken by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor! What and element chaser that girl is and quite attractive!" said Lee Jordan doing the commentary.

"Mr. Jordan!" said Pro. McGonagall.

Soon enough Angelina scored causing those that were cheering for Gryffindor to cheer very loudly.

"Oh of the way! Out of way!" said Hagrid joining the younger Gryffindors (and guests).

"No snitch yet?" asked Hagrid.

"Not yet." Said Robin, "But I'm sure that it will be found."

Harry was doing the strategy that Oliver told him, stay out until he saw the Snitch. Soon enough he was flying towards it, Terrence followed him, however Harry's broom was much faster.

However before he could get it, Marcus Flint, the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch Team and Keeper blocked Harry before he could continue.

Of course this made most of the students yelled.

Even the Slytherin rejects ovum joined in the booing and yelling.

"Give him a red card!" yelled Dean.

"Wrong sport." Said Haruna.

Thanks to Marcus, Harry lost sight of the snitch, as did Terrence who shot Marcus a glare.

"So after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating." Said Lee.

"Mr. Jordan…" muttered Pro. McGonagall.

"I mean after that open and revolting foul!"

"I'm warning you." Mutter Pro. McGonagall.

As Lee continued his colorful commentary the group in the Gryffindor Section…

"I hop that Pro. McGonagall doesn't fire him after." Said Erza.

"What?" asked Ino surprised she was the one that said it.

"What I find it funny." Said Erza blushing a little.

As they watched the game they saw that Harry's broom suddenly gave a lurch, then another until it was like a bucking bronco.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Lavender.

"I have a bad feeling about it." Said Mami.

Hermione looked through the binoculars and saw that Snape was mouthing something and wasn't even looking away from Harry.

"It's Pro. Snape." Said Hermione.

Haruna looked through hers as well.

"He's doing something." Said Haruna.

"It must be a jinx." Said Hermione.

Hermione began to leave the section however Robin stopped her.

"I can handle it." Said Robin.

"How?" asked Hermione.

Robin just smiled and crossover her arms.

Over in the teachers tower, Pro. Snape continued to mouth his spell, however that was when suddenly he felt as if well… his crystal balls were grabbed.

He gave out an inhuman scream, he flailed about knocking into Pro. Quirrell, he was in so much pain that he didn't even see the two hands grabbing him and then disappeared once they did their job.

Over at the Gryffindor Tower, Hermione saw what had happened.

"Why did you do that?" asked Hermione.

"IT stopped, didn't it?" asked Robin with a sly smirk.

"What did you do?" asked Ron.

"You didn't?" asked Ino.

"Like I said, it got him to stop." Said Robin.

Mami blushed, Ino scowled, Momo face palmed, Erza glared while Haruna gave the thumbs up and said "NICE!"

Ron looked at Hermione who was also blushing.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Ron asked again, horrified as he realized what she did.

Unfortunately Harry fell at this point.

Everyone watched as the first year fell to the ground shock, and many more were surprised when he got back up like nothing had happened. However Harry began to gag and choke, as if he was going to throw up.

He gave one final retch and out of his mouth popped out the snitch.

After a few moments of confusion everyone who wasn't Slytherin started cheering.

When the game Marcus tried to overturn it as Harry didn't catch the Snitch with his hand. However Terrence pointed out that he would have had he not blocked Harry to begin with.

Terence also shook Harry's hand and told him this, "Hey! Next year I hope to have a real match with you."

"Sure." Responded Harry remembering that he was friends with Shampoo so he wouldn't be that bad.

After this Hagrid took Harry along with Ron and Hermione to have some tea at his hut.

During this time they learned three things: The giant dog belonged to Hagrid, the giant dog's name was Fluffy (let that sink for a bit) and that whatever… Fluffy was guarding as between Dumbledore ad Nicolas Flamel.

After learning this Hermione knew there was one person she could ask about Nicolas Flamel. And she did so in the library.

"You want to know who Nicolas Flamel is?" asked Robin.

"Yes, I figured you would know who he is since you grew up in the wizarding world." Said Hermione not wanting to admit that Robin read just as much as she did.

"I do, but why do you want to know?" asked Robin.

"You have to keep this a secret." Sid Hermione, "are you good at keeping secrets."

Robin laughed then Hermione blushed remembering a certain secret.

"You see in the third floor corridor…" said Hermione.

"There is a giant three headed dog." Said Robin.

"How did you know." Said Hermione.

"Look at your palm." Said Robin.

Hermione did so and was shocked that there was an eye staring back at her.

"Haruna asked me to see what was on the other side of the door…" said Robin with a sly smirk.

"Oh…"said Hermione as the eye vanished.

"Erza was with you wasn't she?" asked Robin.

"Yes." Said Hermione.

"That explains a but more." Laughed Robin.

"So she hasn't told you." Said Hermione.

"No… she seems embarrassed." Said laughed Robin.

"I can see that." Said Hermione.

Both laughed then Hermione got back to the subject at hand.

"The three headed dog is guarding what ever belongs to Nicolas Flamel." said Hermione.

Robin's eyes widened.

"You know what is." Said Hermione.

"Please drop it." Said Robin.

"What?" asked Hermione.

"I'm going to agree with Erza on this, it's best if no one gets involved, we're just first years." Said Robin.

Hermione was surprised the answer, however.

"You know what it is, don't you…" said Hermione.

"I do." Said Robin, "But if you're going to tell Harry and Ron I'm not going to tell you…"

Robin closed the book she was reading and left the library.

Hermione wasn't sure what was really going but much like the whole powers thing, she would research who Nicolas Flamel was.

The next day it was meeting, and Robin explained what she had discovered.

"I found what's being guarded." Said Robin, "Tell me have any of you heard of the Philosopher's stone."

"I have." Said Haruna, "It's a stone that could any metal into gold and create the elixir of life."

"That's true." Said Robin, "I guess you've been studying."

Haruna blinked, "Sure… let's go with that."

They all stared at her then decided to not look into it.

"With an object like that in this school, things are going to get complicated." Said Erza.

"You don't think Snape is after it do you?" asked Momo.

"It's entirely possible." Said Mami.

"We'll not going to loo into it unless Harry gets involved." Said Erza.

"The way I found was through Hermione, she got some information but other than that she really doesn't know what's down there." Said Robin.

There was an awkward silence.

"So how long do you think they'll get involved?" asked Ino.

"It might take a while." Said Robin, "I'll give a rough estimate at the end of the school year."

"If we're lucky…" groaned Ino.

And so Harry and his friends would go on to try to solve the mystery of what the school was hiding…

Even though it was solved the body guards he didn't know he had…

Next Time: It's Christmas Time, however at least one of them needs to stay back at Hogwarts to keep an eye on Harry. Who will do it? Also Harry gains something that will help him sneak around, what is it? Find out next time!


	10. Christmas Time

Chapter 10: Christmas Time

The rest of November went by quickly, very quickly. Soon enough it was time for those that wanted to stay for Christmas Vacation to sign up. However, Harry decided to stay behind (which was a given).

However the day the sign up sheet went up, they knew they had to have at least one to stay behind.

"I'll do it." Said Erza, "I don't need to see my family that much this year."

"Vacation?" asked Ino.

Erza nodded.

"Same here. My parents sent me a letter saying they were leaving the country." said Momo, "So I'm staying too."

"Well my family wants me to return home." Said Mami.

"Same…" sighed Shampoo and Ino.

"Mom wants me to attend the Christmas Ball." Sighed Haruna.

"I'm going to stay… my family gave me the okay. Plus Christmas is a busy time for them. It's not uncommon for friends and families of muggle-borns to pay for the legacy test as a Christmas Present." Explained Robin.

And with that, only Erza, Robin and Momo stayed for Christmas.

Soon enough Christmas break started. Draco mocked Harry for not having any whereto for Christmas then shut his mouth when Erza was staying for Christmas.

Hermione went to say her goodbyes to Harry and Ron to find them playing wizard chess. She found it barbaric the way they killed each other on the board.

"Hermione, do you want to share a compartment?" asked Mami.

"Of course." Said Hermione.

As it turns out they also invited Neville into the compartment which meant she couldn't ask any question about their powers this time around.

"Do you think it will be fine at the castle?" asked Hermione.

"As long as another Troll isn't let loose it will be fine." Said Mami.

"You don't really think a troll will be let loose again?" asked Hermione.

"Oh come on, it's doubtful, besides, whoever let it in would be caught this time around." Said Haruna who was working on some drawings.

Neville only knew that they found the troll, that that Mami was among the four that killed the troll.

"So I guess it's the usual Christmas for you Neville… right." Said Mami.

"Right…" said Neville.

"Good luck this year." Said Mami.

"Thanks." Said Neville.

Hermione was about to ask what they were talking about but she saw that Shampoo and Ino were shaking their heads and knew it was better not to ask.

Back at Hogwarts it was very quiet, in Grander, only the Weasleys, Harry, Ron and Erza were there.

Soon enough Christmas came, Harry was shaken awake by Ron.

"It's Christmas! Harry come on get up!" said Ron.

"Why would I?" asked Harry.

"I checked, you have loads of presents in the common room." Said Ron.

Harry was surprised and got up.

"Happy Christmas Harry." Said Erza.

"Did you open any of your presents?" asked Harry.

"I was waiting for you two." Said Erza.

"Oh thank you." Said Harry.

Harry was surprised about the gifts.

"It looks like Mum gave you one." Said Ron.

"Why?" asked Harry.

"I told her you probably wasn't expecting any presents." Said Ron.

They all opened the presents. Harry mostly got sweets, from Hermione, Momo, Mami, Erza, Shampoo and Ino… thought Momo and Mami's were homemade.

Robin got him a book on seeker techniques while Haruna gave him a drawing of him catching the snitch.

From Mrs. Weasley was an emerald green jumper and homemade fudge, he had also gotten a wooden flute from Hagrid and a half pence from the Dursleys.

"That's a surprise." Said Erza eating some of the cake Mami gave her.

"I think it was Uncle Vernon's idea." Said Harry.

"There's one more." Said Ron.

Harry saw and read the note that came with it, "This belonged tori your father, he gave it to me for safe keeping. Use it well"

"Who sent it?" asked Erza.

"I don't know." Said Harry.

He opened it and it was a cloak of some kind.

"Put it on." Said Ron.

Harry put it on and his entire body expect for his head was gone.

"What happened?" asked Harry.

"It's an invisibility cloak!" said Ron.

"I've never seen one." Said Erza.

"They are rare." Said Ron.

Harry got an idea what to use it for that night as he took it off.

That was when Fred and George came down wearing the jumpers that their mother made them.

"Oh Ronnikins why aren't you wearing yours?" asked Fred.

Ron held up his, "It's maroon." He said.

"But they're lovely and warm." Said George.

Ron scowled.

"Have you ever told your mother that you don't like maroon?" asked Erza.

Ron stared at Erza.

"No… I haven't…" said Ron.

"Then she'll counties making them for you." Pointed out Erza, "That or until you learn how to use the color changing charm…"

"That's it I'll learn the color changing charm." Said Ron.

"How stubborn is your mother?" asked Erza.

"You don't want to know." Said Ron.

Later that day, Ron, Harry and Erza met up with Momo and Robin, Harry thanked the two and they wondered would they could do that.

"I know you can show off your powers since their not that many people here." Said Ron.

"I don't know if it's a good idea." Said Momo.

"Oh come on what's the worse that can happen?" asked Robin.

"IT might be fun." Said Erza.

Momo stared at Erza then sighed.

"I'm out voted here, aren't I?" she asked.

They all went to an area that was far from the castle but still consisted to be part of school ground.

"There's no only one armor I can think of that I would be able to show off but is pretty low key." Said Erza.

They watched as she changed into her flight armor. Which despite the name, it's purpose was speed not flying. In fact it had a cheetah theme.

It was also rather skimpy, with the top being little more than a bikini top.

"Are you cold." Said Harry.

"No, I'm fine." Said Erza.

"So what does this one do?" asked Ron.

"It allows me to run at incredible speeds." Said Erza.

They watched as she did so for about a minute.

"I think I'm done." Said Erza shivering slightly.

"You are cold!" said Momo.

"I'm fine." Said Erza.

"Maybe we should call it a day." Said Robin.

"You didn't think she would use that armor… did you?" asked Momo.

"No…" answered robin.

Erza changed back into warmer clothes and after warming up a bit they decided to a boys VS. girls snowball fight.

Although to make it a little more fair they had to invite George and Fred who were chucking snowballs at the back of Pro. Quirrell's head (which will become much funnier in the future).

While it was three against four it was even matched due to the arms that Robin could create, however she would only use them in front of Harry and Ron and made sure the twins didn't see them.

That night there was a grand feast, even though most of the students were gone, in fact instead of five tables, there was just one.

Everyone also got to use a Wizard Cracker, which when popped created a loud boom and things popped out including a hat.

Harry got a rear admiral hat but couldn't help but to laugh at Dumbledore's (a flower bonnet), Pro. McGonagall (who had a top hat) and Erza (who has a pink princess hat).

The dinner was lively however the strangest part of it was when Erza got into an argument about eating with Madame Pomfrey.

For desert they had flaming pudding that had sickles buried in them.

For Harry this was the best Christmas he had ever… then again with the Dursleys it wasn't that surprising…

That night however he decided to search the restricted section of the library. However thanks to a rather likely series of events, Harry had to sneak into an empty classroom where he found a strange mirror.

Inside of the mirror he saw his dead family members, especially his parents.

The next night he brought Ron, however Ron didn't see Harry's parents but rather himself as Head Boy and holding the Quidditch Cup.

It was then that harry figured out that the mirror showed the viewer what they wanted.

The next day Ron was worried realized that Harry might develop a problem.

So he told the only person who might be able to talk some sense into Harry… or rather if the rumors were true beat some sense into him, Erza. He also told Robin and Momo since they might be able to hold her back a bit.

"I should have known something like that would happen after he got that cloak." Muttered Erza.

"Cloak… what cloak?" asked Momo.

"Harry got an invisibility cloak for Christmas." Explained Ron.

"Interesting." Said Robin.

"I'm going to talk to him." Muttered Erza.

"No wait… don't I have a better idea." Said Momo.

"Really what?" asked Erza.

Momo told her the idea and they did it that night…

In the abandoned classroom Harry sat staring at the image in the mirror.

"Harry! You shouldn't be doing this!"

Harry jumped and saw Erza, Robin and Momo.

"Ron told you?" asked Harry.

The three nodded.

"You shouldn't be dwelling on the past like this." Said Erza.

"It's unhealthy." Said Robin.

"You don't know how I feel though…" said Harry.

All three of them looked at the mirror… and they all the same thing: Seeing the loved ones from their past lives.

To be specific, Robin the 6 other members of the crew, even Usopp (who had quit before she was reborn) having a party and goofing around.

For Momo she saw many of her fellow Lieutenants, as well as Toshiro her childhood friends, her dear Captain Aizen what surprised her was a Soul Reaper named Rukia Kuchiki was there too talking with Renji (one of the other lieutenants). Then again considering the things that were going on at the time (Rukia was going to executed soon after Momo was reincarnated) it shouldn't be too surprising.

And Erza saw many of her guild mates, all of them doing their usual things which soon lent itself to a huge brawl, the only ones not engaging was Cana (the guild's heaviest drink, being annoyed by it and drinking a large barrel of booze), Happy (a flying blue cat who part of her team and laughing about it), Lucy (Erza's old team mate, who look one exasperated). However what surprised her more was seeing three people she didn't expect, one was Lisana a member that had died two years before she was reincarnated, Lisana's older sister Mirajane was also there laughing with Happy. Mirajane had changed after Lisana's death and there in the mirror was Mirajane as her old self (which meant she was part of the brawl). The last was Jellal, a friend from Childhood… something had happened to him and he had died right before she was reincarnated, he was just staring at the fight wondering why he even came there.

"You have no idea…" said Erza.

"You have to keep moving forward." Said Robin.

"Oh what do you see?" asked Harry.

"Books." Answered Robin.

"Strawberry cake and brand new armor I haven't seen before." Said Erza.

"A certain undersecretary getting fired and my mother being the one who replaces her." Answered Momo.

Harry, Robin and Erza all stared at Momo surprised by that answer.

"She keeps complaining about Umbridge… and how she would make a better Undersecretary…" said Momo blushing.

There was a second of silence and Momo got everything back on track.

"But that's besides the point, you shouldn't be doing this." Said Momo.

"Ms. Jones is right." Said a voice.

They turned to see Pro. Dumbledore was in the room as well.

"You make a good argument." Said Pro. Dumbledore, "And I take it you understand was the Mirror of Erised is."

"Yes." Said Harry, "It shows you what you want to see."

"That is correct." Said Pro. Dumbledore, "In fact many men have gone insane staring at its surface."

"I see…" said Harry.

Momo offered Harry her hand and helped him off the floor.

"Now Harry, after tonight I will move it to another location. You are not to go looking for it." Said Pro. Dumbledore.

"Yes sir." Said Harry, "By the way, what do you see."

"I see myself with a nice pair of woolen socks." Said Pro. Dumbledore, "You see I have not gotten any for Christmas and one can not have too many socks."

Harry couldn't help but to chuckle at that.

"Come on Harry." Said Erza, "Let's go back to the tower."

Harry nodded and covered both himself and Erza in his invisibility cloak.

"I will make sure you two won't get in trouble for this." Said Pro. Dumbledore.

"Thank you." Said Robin.

"I believe I can put in a good word for your mother Ms. Jones." joked Pro. Dumbledore.

"You don't have to…" said Momo realizing she should have come up with something else.

Over the course of the next few nights Harry did have some nightmares which surely made him realize not to dwell on that mirror.

But he did realize that even if he didn't have his parents he still had his friends who cared about him… And that was very important…

Next Time: As the new year rolls around, Harry, Hermione and Ron figure out that school is keeping the Philosopher Stone. And sometime afterward is the second Quidditch Game for Gryffindor. What will happen this time around, will Snape try something again or no... Especially since he's the referee.


	11. Technology Marches On

A/N: I added a subplot as I felt the chapter would have been to short without it... It's a plot line I was planning to introduce anyways... so yeah. Anyways enjoy!

Chapter 11: Technology Marches On

When everyone came back from Christmas, Harry had to admit to owning Invisibility cloak to Hermione and the other girls. They were surprised but then thought it was a good idea if Harry had it for various reasons.

Eventually Harry remembered he had heard the name Nicolas Flamel before, then he saw it was on Pro. Dumbledore's chocolate frog card. It mentioned he was an alchemist. After learning this Hermione remembered something from a book that detailed his work, particularly the Philosophers Stone.

Hermione also decided to talk to Robin about it.

"You knew the whole time that the school was keeping the Philosophers Stone, right?" asked Hermione.

"I did." Said Robin.

Hermione sighed, "You have an advantage, you grew up knowing you were a witch."

"That is true, but it doesn't matter." Said Robin, "You are one of the top two students in our year."

"Wait… top two?" asked Hermione.

Robin gave a sly smile.

Hermione smiled back.

And with those smiles the friendly rivalry between Hermione and Robin began…

However over the course of the next couple of months were rather slow. Nothing much happened. Other than forced conversations with Zacharias and Harry. And trying to figure out more about the stone.

Really the only thing that was interesting didn't even happen in Hogwarts but rather between Mr. Weasely's meeting with Paul Brocklehurst.

Brocklehurst industries was planning a new line of products geared towards wizards and decided it was best work with the Ministry to make them.

Not only was it approved (due to the fact that no laws were broken) but the two became fast friends and Paul explained to Arthur how an airplane worked even using hand drawn diagrams.

Paul offered him a job of Brocklehurst Industries but Arthur declined, though Paul did say if he ever changed his mind he'll make sure there would be a job for him in the new M Division (The M obviously stood for Magic).

In the realm of the gods they discussed this new development.

"Seriously? This one?" asked one of the goddesses.

"Hey what do you expect would happen when we gave one of them a Muggle father who runs a conglomerate? Just ignore the untapped market potential?" asked the god who started it.

"Hey at least it's 1992. Cellphones aren't that popular yet." Said one of the goddesses.

"Please let there be giant boom boxes among the products in the line." Said another of the goddesses.

Back in the world of mortal, the next Quidditch Game was another, Gryffindor VS. Hufflepuff. As Harry trained he heard that Pro. Snape was going to be the referee.

Harry was worried but he had to play as there wasn't a reserve seeker.

There was also an incident with Neville and Draco involving a leg locker jinx.

Everything was slow until a letter came to several Muggle Born and Muggle Raised children saying they had been chosen to test Brocklehurst Industries newest products. Not only would they keep the products if they worked but also get paid for it.

Harry noticed that Dean got the letter too though was surprised Hermione didn't get one. Harry looked at the list of products. Most of it were different types of radios, but there were other things a well.

"So have you decided to do it." Said Haruna.

"I don't know…" said Harry, "I never had any tapes."

"Hey I can always loan you some if you want them…" said Haruna, "Or even CDs…"

"I don't need any of this." Said Harry.

"Oh I would have thought you would have jumped at the chance." Said Haruna.

"I thought that Muggle electronics can't work here." Said Harry.

"That's the point of the M Division." said Haruna, "It's to bring Muggle Devices to the magical world… In fact the M Division has signed on a few Wizard Rock bands to make special tapes and CDs."

"Wizard Rock bands?" asked Harry surprised.

"Oh yeah… almost forgot about you didn't know." Said Haruna.

"Why does Potter get to be in this test and I don't." said Zaharias.

"Because you know nothing about Muggle culture." Said Haruna, "Harry grew up in the Muggle world."

"That doesn't matter." Said Zacharias, "I want to be part of this!"

"Fine, I do have some extra forms just in case someone wanted to join." Said Haruna.

She handed Zacharias the form needed.

"The poor fool." Said Haruna with an evil grin, "He won't understand any of that."

"You know Harry." Said Robin, "You can always test out one of the cameras."

Harry looked at the form, in addition to various radios there were also cameras and camcorders.

"You can get a camcorder." Said Haruna, "Film stuff that would make the Dursleys angry!"

"Or record your Quidditch Games." Said Robin.

What's a came corder?" asked Ron.

"Camcorder. It's a type of camera that let you shoot video…" said Haruna.

"What's a video?" asked Ron.

"This is going to take a while." Said Robin.

"I know…" sighed Haruna, "Also there's a surprise for each house if at least one person takes the camcorder."

"What is it?" asked Ron.

"You'll just have to see." Said Haruna with a wink.

Haruna managed to give out the extra forms to a couple more students who were interested (including to Sylvia who had a devious smirk on her face). Hermione wasn't one of them though and understood why she wasn't chosen (she just wasn't interested).

During that breakfast Pro. Dumbledore did make this announcement, "Yes, I am aware that Brocklehurst Industries will soon begin the test of their products. I will trust everyone not to get too distracted with what will be brought here and please understand that none of the products will be allowed in class. Also if you were not chosen, but would like to still participate, Ms. Brocklehurst still has three forms to be one of the participants."

Most of the Muggle-borns that weren't on the list as well as few half bloods all managed to get the forms before they ran out.

Harry still wasn't sure if it was a good idea to get the camcorder but deiced to anyways.

The Friday before the game in the morning a swarm of owls came swooping with packages.

Harry of course got one that was his camcorder. He read the instructions, it came with a few tapes that wouldn't play in anything but the camcorder and any M Division VCR or VCP (that's Video Cassette Player… and yes, that was a thing…).

Harry also noticed that Dean got a Walkman (though that was the brand name… not the name of the one that Brocklehurst Industries made).

Harry also noticed that Erza of all people got a hair dryer.

Though he couldn't help to laugh at Sylvia who also got a camcorder and had a devious smile.

Though the funnier reaction was from Zacharias who got a boom box, hi response to it was "This is not what I had in mind…"

"What were you expecting?" asked a Muggle born boy named Justin.

"I was expecting a box that exploded." Answered Zacharias.

That was the only day where they could bring the times to class but they had to give them to the teachers (unless they of course had time to bring them to the common room).

The afternoon was spent toying with the new devices of course if there were nay problems they had to report them.

Though that night at Dinner Pro. Dumbledore made an announcement that "As someone from every house has gotten a camcorder, Brocklehurst Industries has given a gift to each house, a television, a VCR, a video editing device and a set of three movies that were deemed Wizard Friendly."

Many of the students began to whisper.

"Wizard Friendly?" asked Hermione, "There are movies considered wizard friendly?"

"I heard about those movies… they're very good." Said Erza.

"What sort of movie would be wizard friendly?" asked Hermione.

"Well if they don't take place on earth but rather a Galaxy Far Far Away, I think it's fine." Said Mami.

Hermione eyes widened, Harry was surprised while a few Muggle borns who heard that comment were shaking with delight.

Indeed the movies were the Star Wars trilogy.

The next day, many Pure Bloods and Wizard raised half bloods were talking about the movie. All four houses had showings the night before, even a few Slytherins were talking about it, mostly because they were shocked that a Muggle could create such a thing without magic.

Of course the Ravenclaws surprisingly had the most fun that night due to the fact that Pro. Flitwick turned out to have been a fan of the trilogy.

Although while many students were happy or in case of most Slytherins annoyed that such a thing would be allowed in the school. Harry was nervous about the game.

"And here we see Harry nervous about his match against Hufflepuff." Said George as Fred filmed with Harry's new camcorder.

"Knock it off." Said Harry.

"Oh come on." Said Terrence as the other Slytherin Outcasts showed, "Harry is going to do well as long no one Jinxes him again."

"I'm not worried about that, I'm more worried about Snape." Said Harry.

"He does have it out for you." Said Shampoo.

"Well we're going to cheering for you!" said Titus.

Harry was surprised, "Why?" he asked.

"You're Tracey's friend, so that makes you a causal acquaintance at worst." Said Adrian.

"Thanks." Said Harry, "By the way who's going to be filming this?"

"I will." Said Mami, "I do have good aim."

"Thanks." Said Harry laughing a little, getting her joke.

"Can you please give me the camcorder?" asked Mami.

"Fine…" muttered Fred.

Mami was given the camcorder to use for the game.

Soon enough, it was time for the game.

The game plan was for harry to catch the Snitch as soon as possible.

In the stands as the game was about to begin, the area was deemed the first year Gryffindor area was quite crowded, mostly because there was so many extra people, even more than last time with the Slytherin Outcasts joining in the crowd, even the two Hufflepuff girls of the group were there.

To be fair, Ino didn't care about the game thusly it didn't matter where she was in seats and Momo didn't want to sit alone with the other Hufflepuffs.

Soon the game began, during the game it was clear that Pro. Snape was going to be unfair to the Gryffindors. Which angered the Hufflepuffs as well. As one of the common traits of Hufflepuff was fair play.

Ron felt something poke his head. It was Draco.

"Malfoy what are you doing here?" asked Sylvia.

"I could say the same thing to you Melville." Said Draco.

"Come on egg him on!" said Titus.

"Shut up! I'm just going to ignore him." Said Sylvia.

"Reverse Psychology always works on her." Said Pucey to the Gryffindors.

Hermione nodded in understanding.

They tried to ignore Draco as he mocked Harry but it got harder and harder to ignore him. It eventually got to a point where they couldn't ignore him anymore. It was surprisingly when he insulted Neville.

"I'm worth 12 of you Malfoy!" yelled Neville.

Oh when Harry, Hermione and Ron reassured Neville during that incident, they told him he's worth 12 of Draco…

"If brains were gold you'd be powered than Weasley and that's saying something." Said Draco.

That was when Ron lunged at Draco. The two getting into a fight.

Neville looked at Crabbe and Goyle.

He was about top lunge at him, when someone put their hand on his shoulder.

"It's good to stand up for yourself and other times there are times where it won't work." Said Erza who was the one who stopped him.

"We'll handle this!" said Shampoo.

Before Neville could say anything else the two lunged at the two goons and began to beat them up.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Hermione asked.

"There's nothing we can do right now." Said Robin, "So let them be."

Hermione sighed.

However Harry caught the snitch causing everyone to celebrate.

"5 minutes?" asked Terence, "Impressive! That has to be a record!"

This made Terrence even more excited for a re-match.

And so with this match it was proof that Harry was a great seeker.

However sometime after the game Harry over heard something that he told Ron and Hermione about Pro. Snape Quirrell and Pro. Snape talk about… namely the Philosophers Stone.

"Is that true?" asked Erza getting involved in the conversation along with Mami.

"Yeah…" said Harry.

"Harry please don't get involved." Said Mami, "It's dangerous."

"You're one to talk." Said Ron, "You were fighting with Crabbe."

"What?" asked Mami.

"I was the one fighting Crabbe." Sighed Erza.

"If Pro. Quirrell is the last one protecting the stone… then what can do you do?" asked Ron.

"Ron… they nearly killed a troll…" said Hermione.

"I know…" said Ron.

"Besides…" said Erza, "It's not that important if Pro. Snape just wants gold or immortality… right? There would be people to handle it."

Ron looked at Erza, then remember the way she beat up the hulking boy.

"Fine." Said Ron, "But if something happens to it, it will be your fault."

"Wouldn't it be Pro. Quirrell's fault?" asked Harry.

Mami sighed, "Come on, let's go to the common room, I made cake, and everyone's going to watch The Empire Strikes Back." Said Mami.

During that time Hogwarts did change a bit… what with the electronics… however the stone was in danger… but it really wasn't that important… right?

Next Time: Hagrid managed to get his hands on a dragon egg. Which he plans to raise. Harry, Hermione and Ron find out about it and drag in some of the girls. What will happen, find out next time!


	12. Dragon Your Feet

Chapter 12: Dragon Your Feet

Rubeus Hagrid always wanted a dragon. However it was illegal to own one as a pet. Just because it was an extremely dangerous creature. It wasn't like it was the most dangerous creature in the world… no that was the Nundu and Hagrid didn't want that at all… especially since it was a giant cat (he was allergic).

Thankfully he won an egg in a card game from a dragon seller. Harry, Ron and Hermione wanting to know more about the Philosophers Stone (despite telling Erza they were going opt lay off) found out about it.

While they did promise to keep it a secret, they did ask Hagrid if they could have some help. After all it was a secret… so they asked the girls about it… well most of the girls.

They decided not to ask Erza or Haruna.

"Wait why aren't you asking Erza and Haruna again?" asked Ino as they talked in the meeting room.

"Well knowing her she would have said no…" said Harry.

"That's a good point." Sighed Mami.

"But she might have said yes." Said Momo.

"After we pushed her." Sighed Ino.

"What about Haruna?" asked Shampoo.

"She's in language with the second year Ravenclaw girls." Joked Robin.

Many of the second year Ravenclaw girls were gossips. While it was a joke, Haruna did join them.

"But she can keep a secret if she has to." Said Shampoo.

"Let's not tell them for now." Sighed Mami.

"Wait…" said Robin, "Have you ever considered seeing if you have the power to grant someone amnesty as long as they are on Hogwarts Grounds?"

Harry stared blankly.

"Harry… have you been using any of the power you wield?" asked Ino.

"Well I've been using the Prefect's bathroom." Said Harry.

"Harry you are the heir of most of the Hogwarts Houses, you can do so much good." Said Hermione.

"Like docking a ton of points from Malfoy." Pointed out Ron.

Hermione glared at him.

"I was wondering the same thing." Muttered Shampoo.

Hermione face palmed.

"Speaking of Malfoy he saw it." Said Harry.

"What?" asked Shampoo.

"This is bad." Said Mami.

"By the way, what kind of dragon is it" asked Robin.

"A Norwegian ridgeback, why?" asked Hermione.

Robin used her arms to etch a book about dragons, she turned a few pages.

"I knew it, it's one of the venomous breeds." Said Robin.

"Wait! Dragons can be venomous?" asked Ron.

"Some are, however the one with the most potent venom the Peruvian viper tooth." Explained robin.

"Momo, Ino do you think you can handle the bites?" asked Mami.

"I don't know if I can." Sighed Ino.

"Me neither." Said Momo.

"Let's all be careful when it comes this all right." Said Mami.

And so they were recruited to keep the dragon secret until they could figure out what other option they have.

The job was the help Hagrid take care o the dragon, feeding him (which was named Norbert). And making sure it didn't bite anyone or anything. Especially Hagrid's dog Fang.

Harry had finally requested a guide what his duties and privileges were as owner of most of the school.

As it turns out he could grant asylum on anyone he wanted unless he was vetoed by a higher owner (it also meant he could veto any asylum grants done by the Smith Family).

However there were some catches.

The main one for right now dealt with dangerous creatures. If a dangerous creature is granted asylum it must not harm any students. If it does of it's own volition, then it will be stripped.

Harry explained it to Hagrid this.

"Oh I'm sure Norbert won't hurt anyone." Said Hagrid, "And you don't have to have him asylum."

Harry sighed, this wasn't going to end well.

Robin who was with him also sighed.

Over the course of the next week, they all had taken turns to help Hagrid. During their free periods they would help him though, Robin had to lie to Haruna about what she was doing during that time.

Unfortunately, Haruna managed to get some info and realized that the others were hiding something from her…

Also thanks to her sources, she found out someone else was left out: Erza. Which she told during the weekend.

"What do you mean they're hiding something from us?" asked Erza.

"They're hiding something." Said Haruna, "And I'm going to find out what it is."

That was when she changed into her Pactio item.

"I drew these babies a while ago." Said Haruna showing off pictures of birds. The birds then came to life from the pages.

"Find what they are hiding from us." Said Haruna.

"You're just being paranoid." Said Erza.

"Oh really." Said Haruna, "There's a reason why didn't tell us."

"Really what?" asked Erza.

"I'm a gossip and you're too harsh." Said Haruna.

Erza glared at Haruna.

"See that's what I mean!" said Haruna.

That was when they saw one of the birds flew back.

"So you found them?" asked Haruna.

One of the birds nodded.

"All right! Let's go!" said Haruna.

"Fine…" muttered Erza, "But only to show that you're just imaging things."

"You better apologize if I'm right." said Haruna.

"If they are hiding something." Said Erza.

The two arrived at Hagrid's hut. They knocked the door.

"Who is it?" camera Harry somewhat panicked voice.

"It's me and Erza." Said Haruna.

"I told you they'd get suspicious." Came Ino's voice on the other side.

"I don't think you ever brought it up before." Said Ron on the other side.

Harry opened the door.

"Hi Mandy… Sally-Anne…" said Harry nervously.

"Harry what are you hiding in there?" asked Erza.

"Nothing… nothing at all." Said Harry.

That was when they heard a sneeze and saw the smoke.

"Let us in." said Erza glaring harshly at Harry.

"Yes Sally-Anne…" said Harry nodding.

They were let in, and they saw the dragon. The dragon was now very large and could barley fit in the hut.

"Is that a…" said Haruna.

"You were hiding a dragon!" Yelled Erza.

Ino, Mami and Haruna all sighed.

"Do you know how illegal this? This is one of the most irresponsible things I've seen in a long time! What made you think it was a good idea?" asked Erza.

"Oh it's not a big deal." Said Hagrid.

Erza shot him a glare.

After Erza calmed down, "All right, I'll help keep this quiet."

"Don't worry I promise I won't tell any one." Said Haruna.

"But we have to do something with him." Said Erza.

"I agree with Sally-Anne." Said Hermione, "We need to get rid of him."

"But I can't just abandoned him. "said Hagrid.

"Wait I have an idea!" said Harry, he looked at Ron, "Charlie!"

"What?" asked Ron, "I'm not Charlie."

"No I'm saying we contact him…" said Harry.

"That's not a bad idea." Said Ron.

They managed to convince Hagrid it was a good idea, they sent Charlie a letter as well.

Over the course of the next few days, they continue to take care of Norbert. Unfortunately that Wednesday, Momo and Ron decided to do the duty to feed Norbert, and during that time.

And it bit Ron.

Both Momo and Ron paled.

"It's not that bad." Said Hagrid.

"Norwegian Ridgebacks are venomous." Said Momo.

"Oh unicorn turds." Muttered Hagrid.

"Don't worry… I think I can handle this." Explained Momo.

Ron stared at Momo.

Momo looked at Ron and Ron only nodded.

Momo took Ron to the basement.

"What are we going?" asked Ron staring at the barrels.

"Just wait here." Said Momo, "And don't try to come in and you'll be drenched in vinegar."

"What?" asked Ron.

"It's a deterrent for non-Hufflepuffs…" explained Momo.

She tapped on the barrels and the door opened and closed right behind her.

After a few minutes the door opened back up. Momo and Ino stared at him.

"Well you didn't try to follow Momo… that's a good thing." asked Ino.

"Come on." Said Momo.

They went to the room of requirement wanting a room to perform an operation.

It was a very clean room with a comfortable bed.

"Ron this isn't going to present for anyone." Said Momo.

Ron laid on the bed.

"Opening your mouth." Said Ino.

"What?" asked Ron.

Ino shoved a stick into it.

"When you feel pain, bite the stick." Said Ino.

Ron stared at her, that was when he felt Momo stabbed his hand making the wound worse.

Ron wanted to yell at her but couldn't move the stick out of his mouth.

The two of them got a pan and let Ron's blood drip into the pan, as it did they saw some strange liquid come out with the blood.

"This is going to take a while." Said Momo.

In the Gryffindor Common room, they got the letter from Charlie. He agreed to take Norbert. However after a while, Ron didn't return.

"I'm getting worried." Said Hermione.

"Ron must been bitten;." Said Erza.

"What?" asked Harry.

"Momo and Ino came up with a plan in case one of us was bitten, they didn't tell us what it was, but that they were using the room of requirement." Said Mami.

Since it wasn't curfew yet, they headed to the room of the requirement to find a door. They entered the room and saw what they were doing.

"Ron are you okay?" asked Harry.

Ron shook his head no.

"What are you doing?" asked Mami.

"We're draining some of his blood to get the venom out." Said Momo.

"It was the only thing were can think of." Said Ino.

"Hopefully it hadn't spread very much." Said Momo.

After several more minutes of this.

"I think that might be enough." Said Ino.

Ino began to heal Ron's hand.

"Did you get any word?" asked Momo.

"Oh Charlie can take him." Said Harry, "He's sending over some friends this Saturday."

"That's good!" said Ron, as he no longer need the pain stick, "That banana has it coming."

"Ron… are you feeling okay?" asked Harry.

"Give him a break, he just lost a lot of blood." Said Ino as she finished the healing.

They also had to tell Hagrid, he was a little worried but in the end relented.

Ron also had to go to the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey didn't know what was wrong with Ron, all of her diagnosis said that Ron has a strange combination of poison and anemia.

She knew that she treat the anemia first.

During this time Draco came in under the claim of barrowing a book while asking if him if he was bitten something.

Ron denied it, and Madame Pomfrey wondered why Draco would accuse him of such a thing, after all there was no sign of a bite.

When they came to visit Ron.

"So how are you feeling?" asked Ino.

"Well my hand's fine but still a little woozy." Said Ron.

"So has anything interesting happen?" asked Shampoo.

"Malfoy came to taunt me, thinking the dragon bit me. Madame Pomfrey thinks he was just causing problems since there was no sign of anything biting me." Said Ron.

That was when Ron's eyes shot open.

"Son of a Banshee!" yelled Ron.

"What?" asked Mami.

"Son of a banshee?" mouth Hermione.

Harry shrugged.

"I was hiding Charlie's letter in the book he barrowed." Said Ron.

There wan an awkward silence.

"That's oddly contrived…" said Haruna.

"We need a plan." Said Erza.

The plan was to use Harry's cloak, which could only cover a large crate and two people. The tow people would bring the crate the destination (the Astronomy Tower) and wait for Charlie's friends.

Harry volunteered since it was his cloak.

Because of this they needed someone in Gryffindor, also Ron was out due to his injury. Which left, Hermione, Erza and Mami.

"I'll go as well." Said Erza.

"Are you sure?" asked Harry.

"After realizing the reason why you didn't tell me in the first place I think I should be the one to help you carry him…" said Erza, "Also I'm much more stronger than you…"

"She was able to beat up Crabbe." Said Ron.

The night came, Harry and Erza managed to evaded Peeves (the school's poltergeist) and make to Hagrid's hut as he tearfully said goodbye to Norbert.

On the way there they saw Draco trying to tell Pro. McGonagall about the plan but she didn't believe him, which made the two chuckle quietly.

Thankfully they made it with no compilations. Charlie's friends were cheery and had a special harness for this operation, they helped them buckle Norbert in and they saw the two wizards and Norbert fly away.

The two walked down the stairs of the tower.

"Harry, remember this… if you get in trouble like this again, I'll help you." Said Erza, "My friendship with you are more important than the rules."

"Thanks…" said Harry.

They made to the bottom of the tower. That was when they saw Filch.

"Well, well, well what do we have here." Said Filch.

Both of them paled, they realized they left the Cloak on the top of the tower…

Things were really bad right now…

Next Time: Erza, Harry, Draco and Neville all have to serve detention in the Forbidden Forest. There is something there killing unicorns. What ever it is, Erza must protect Harry from it... no matter what... What will happen? Find out next time!

!


	13. Who Really Wants the Stone

Chapter 13: Who Really Wants the Stone

Filch had taken Harry and Erza to Pro. McGonagall's office. The two waited for their professor who entered with Neville.

"Oh… I was going to warn you that Malfoy was looking for you." Said Neville.

"I can't belie you three! It's one in the morning." Schooled Pro. McGonagall, "And with Draco's story… I believe I know what's going on."

"It's true." Admitted. Erza, "But don't get Harry involved. He was only using his abilities as Hogwarts Heir to get the dragon to safety. I was the one who dragged him into this! Harry doesn't deserve punishment I do!"

Pro. McGonagall looked at Erza and knew she was lying… Well mostly lying.

"I know you're lying Ms. Perks." Said Pro. McGonagall.

Erza flinched.

"After all there is no way that a dragon can get into this school… It's must have been you two spreading lie to trick Mr. Malfoy." Said Pro. McGonagall.

Erza looked up at Pro. McGonagall, she realized what she was saying. She knew that the only truthful part of the story was the part about the dragon and she was going to keep it hush hush. It helped that the story that Draco told her at one point included Hagrid.

"However for you three being out bed. You will have to lose 50 House Points." Said Pro. McGonagall, "Each…"

"What?" asked Harry.

"Please don't." said Neville.

This is our punishment and accept it." Said Erza.

"Also all three of you will serve detention." Said Pro. McGonagall.

"I understand." Said Erza.

They were sent to bed, while Pro. McGonagall sighed.

"I should have made that bet when I had the chance…" she muttered to herself.

The next day, many Gryffindors awoke to find that they had lost 150 points during the night.

Of course word spread that it was Harry, Erza and Neville who lost the points. Unfortunately Harry got the brunt of it all.

Harry did try to resign from the Quidditch Team, but Oliver refused. Almost everyone shunned him.

Mostly because of the fact that Slytherin had a 7 year winning streak for the House Cup.

Most the Slytherins were mocking harry by acting like he was their savor, the only ones who didn't were the Slytherin Outcasts. Sylvia even tried to even out the house points for a bit by doing a clothing optional day, which sadly didn't work… Something about her cousin doing the exact same thing a couple years before…

Thankfully Harry still had his friends and the exams were coming up so he could use studying to get his mind off it.

One morning he, Erza and Neville got their notices for detention, which would be that night. In the same day he saw Quirrell panicking and crying over something realizing that Snape was close to getting the stone.

He told Ron and Hermione, but he realized that Pro. Dumbledore wouldn't believe him…

So for now he decided to be quiet about that.

That night in the first year's girl's dorm, Hermione was telling Mami and Erza what Harry saw.

"I told him not to get involved in it." Muttered Erza who was laying on her bed.

"You really thought they were going to listen?" asked Mami who had taken a bath earlier and was blowing drying her hair.

"Maybe we'll tell Pro. Dumbledore soon." said Hermione.

"You should." Muttered Erza.

"So what's your detention?" asked Mami.

"I don't know… but apparently it's with Filch…" said Erza.

"Sounds horrible." Said Hermione.

"Well… I should have expected it." Said Erza.

At 11 that night, Erza, Harry and Neville went to the entrance hall where Draco also was. Which made the night even more magical…

That was sarcasm by the way.

Filch led them out side muttering things about the old days.

They arrived at Hagrid's hut. Hagrid and Filch raged for a bit.

"Harry, Sally-Anne, you all right?" he asked.

"Don't be nice to them they're supposed be punished." Mitered Filch.

This led to more arguing.

However Filch left saying he'll pick them up at dawn… turns out they were going into the Forbidden Forest.

"Wait, we're going into the Forbidden Forest?" asked Erza.

"What are you scared?" asked Flitch.

"Of course not." Said Erza.

"What!" yelled Draco, "That's servants work! I thought this was going to writing lines!"

"If you want to get expelled go ahead and got back to the castle. And don't say anything about your father." Muttered Hagrid.

"But he's head of the board of governors he would be able to overturn any expelling." Said Draco.

"And I could overturn their decision." Pointed out Harry.

Draco had forgotten that part and he paled, knowing there was no way right now. Hagrid and Fang led the four into the forest. They saw some puddles of a silvery liquid.

"Unicorn blood." Said Hagrid.

"Unicorn blood?" asked Erza.

Hagrid nodded, "The second time this week." He explained, "On Wednesday I found one dead. It looks like it's been staggering for a while, we might have to put it put of it's misery."

"What if whatever's doing it comes after us." Said Neville.

"Don't worry as long as you're with me or fang there's nothing in this forest that can harm you." Explained Hagrid.

Draco paled, "I want the dog."

"I should warn you, he's a coward." Hagrid explained.

And so they split off into two groups, Draco and Neville with Fang and Harry and Erza with Hagrid. Hagrid told Neville and Draco to shot red sparks in the air if something happened.

As they searched they heard something off… not quite sure what it was.

Afterward however a Centaur showed up. The centaur didn't give any information but said that a certain star was dimmer than usual.

As they went along they saw another one that talked about the star being dimmer than usual. After that Centaur said it, he looked strait at Erza.

"Why is he looking at me?" thought Erza.

They headed deeper into the forest, that was when they saw red sparks shoot up into the air.

Hagrid left Harry and Erza alone.

"Something tells me Malfoy a played a prank on Neville." Muttered Erza.

"Oh come on what's the chances of that happening." Muttered Harry.

Erza was correct. Draco did pull a prank on Neville, grabbing him from behind.

Hagrid decided to reorganize… by switching Harry with Neville…

"You know that won't help anything." Said Erza, "As long as Malfoy is with Fang he's just going to cause problems. I think it should be you and Fang who should switch."

Hagrid wanted to point out he wans the adult and it was their punishment, but he looked at the red haired girl.

"You know…" said the second Centaur they saw earlier suddenly showing up, "I believe she has a point."

"What?" asked Hagrid surprised, "Since when are you interested in this Bane."

"I believe that that combination will be the thing that reveals what has been killing the unicorns." Said the Centaur named Bane.

Hagrid sighed, he knew there was no arguing with a Centaur.

And so they split up once again, if there was any danger, send out red sparks.

"Why would a Centaur get involved?" thought Erza, "I don't understand it…"

"Erza are you all right?" asked Harry.

"I'm fine." Said Erza.

They countrified their search for the unicorn… or at least it's killer. After about half an hour.

After a while they saw something bright white. They quickly drew close to it. IT was the dead unicorn.

They continued to get closer, when suddenly a hooded figure came out of a bush and went over to the unicorn and began to drink it's blood. Both Harry and Erza paled.

Fang ran away from the hooded figure as fast it could.

The hooded figure looked up and saw the two. And walked over to them. Harry stood there in fear, what was worse was that his scar suddenly filled with pain.

However Erza immediately requiped her Heart Kreuz Armor and summoned two swords. She ran towards the figure who was shocked after she did.

The hooded figured used the shield spell which blocked the swords, however Erza requiped a spear which was able to break though the shield.

The hooded figure decided it was probably best to flee and did so.

Harry took a breath, his scar was no longer in pain.

"Are you two all right?" asked a voice.

They turned to see another Centaur, this time it was white as opposed to Bane (who was black) and the other one (who was red).

"We're fine." Said Harry.

"I saw the fight, you did very well." Said the Centaur.

"Thank you…" said Erza as she vanished her armor and weapon.

"I will take you to Hagrid. Do you know how to ride?" asked the Centaur.

"Sure…" said Harry.

However Erza was standing there in shock, she had heard stories about Centaurs and she would never thought she would ever be able to ride one.

"Sally-Anne…" said Harry.

"Oh… I would like to ride." Said Erza calming down.

Both of them got onto the Centaur as he told them his name, which was Firzene.

As they rode thorough the forest, the other Centaurs arrived.

"What are you doing with two humans on your back!" yelled Bane, "Are you a common mule."

"This is the Potter Boy and one of the warrior soul."

"I know that!" yelled Bane, "You should not have interfered in the fight between the warrior soul…"

"Warrior soul?" asked Erza.

Bane sighed.

"Many years ago, the stars foretold that 7 young girls would be born with the souls and abilities of great warriors, chosen by the gods themselves…" Explained Bane.

Erza's eyes widened.

In the realm of gods all of them stared in shock.

"What?" asked one of them flatly.

"The Centaurs found out about it!" said one of the goddesses.

"Welp…" said the god who started it, "I did not see that one coming…"

"Does that mean Trelawney knows a well?" asked another of the goddesses.

An awkward silence filled the air and then all of them burst out laughing.

"Okay… okay… I couldn't help myself." Laughed the goddess.

Back in the mortal realm. Erza got over this shock as Firenze explained things.

"It had already fled…" he explained.

Bane grumbled under his breath, "But did you have to interfere, the warrior soul can and will protect him!"

The two continued to argue about something coming but Firenze decided to just leave him naysays and take the two back to Hagrid.

"Why was he angry with you?" asked Harry.

Firenze didn't answer.

"Tell me do you either of you know anything about unicorn blood?" asked Firenze.

"No…" answered Erza.

"We only use horn and tail hair in potions." Said Harry.

"It is a monstrous act to slay a unicorn, only one who had nothing to lose and everything to gain would do such a thing. The blood of a unicorn will keep you alive even if you are an inch from death but at a terrible price. You have slain something pure and defenseless to save yourself. And from the moment the blood touches your lips, you will have a half life, a cursed life form the moment the blood touches your lip." Explained Firenze.

"But who would do such a thing… and why?" asked Erza.

"Tell me do either of you know what is being hidden at the school right now?" asked Firenze.

"That Philosophers Stone…" said Harry.

"Wait the person drinking the blood wants the elixir of life. "said Erza.

"There is someone who wants to gain back his life and his power… tell me do you know who that is?" asked Firenze.

Both of them froze.

"That was Vol…" said Harry but before he could say that name.

"Harry! Sally-Anne! Why didn't you use the sparks?" asked Hagrid.

They realized they were at where Hagrid was.

"We found the unicorn, it's dead." Said Erza.

"You are safe now." Said Firenze, "This is where we part ways."

Both Harry and Era got off his back.

"Harry Potter, warrior soul… Good luck." Said Firenze, "And I hope that the stars have been read incorrectly, it has happened before…"

Firenze ran back into the forest. Both Erza and Harry were silent as they went back into the castle.

Neville went to bed, however Hermione, Ron and Mami were all asleep the common room.

They woke up the three of them and ha to tell them.

"What happened?" asked Mami.

Harry and Erza explained the situation, the other three paled.

"We just thought that he wanted the stone to get rich." Said Harry, "But he wants to stone for Voldemort."

"Don't say his name." cried Ron.

"Bane thought I should have died." Harry, "He kept talking about interfering in the stars."

"He's wrong… he was upset about my fight with him." Said Erza, "I guess he would have thought it would have gone on longer. It's also why he inferred with Hagrid. He knew I had to fight Voldemort…"

"What?" asked Harry.

"Oh man I would have loved to see." Said Ron.

"It was very short." Sighed Erza.

"IT will be fine." Said Hermione.

"It's said that Voldemort was scared of Dumbledore. As long as he's here, he won't go after the stone." Said Mami.

"Will stop saying that name!" yelled Ron.

"We do have to be on alter however." Sighed Erza, "Just in case."

"You changed you mind…" muttered Ron.

"Of course I id." said Erza, "I thought were dealing with someone greedy! Not this!"

"We'll tell the other tomorrow." Said Mami.

Harry nodded… knowing that the girls had his back.

Harry soon went to bed, however he couldn't help but to think about certain things, namely the term "warrior souls". He knew they had strange abilities but the soul part confused him, did it mean that would have knowledge to use their abilities or something else.

He got to his bed and found his invisibility cloak, pined to it was a not that read "just in case."

He was happy to get it back was still unsure about what was going to happen… he had a really bad feeling about it…

Next Time: Dumbledore has to go to the Ministry... Because of that they have to get the Philosophers Stone. However there are many challenges. But who is really after the stone? Find out next time!


	14. Wait… It's Him?

Chapter 14: Wait… It's Him?

Soon enough exams rolls around. Though Harry did have problems sleeping due to nightmares. But he was able to brush it off as Exam Nerves.

The exams were different, including written and practical exams. There was a sense of irony with Snape's test which was remember the Forgetfulness Potion. Which was called out by Haruna, which made him dock five points from Ravenclaw.

But the sternest part of it was that Quirrell seemed more jumpy lately, particularly when it came to Erza, it was like he was scared of something…

After the final exams, the 7 girls met outside to enjoy the warm weather.

"So what did you think of the tests?" asked Haruna stretching.

"They were easy." Said Ino.

"Oh yeah… I keep forgetting you're a genius." Teased Shampoo.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Ino.

"You seem more interested in your looks than studying." Said Shampoo.

"You want to say that again?" asked Ino.

"Well I did pretty well." Said Momo.

"Me too." Said Mami.

"I bet Robin got the highest score in the school." Said Erza.

"Well Hermione might do better." Said Robin.

"So did you make a bet?" asked Haruna adjusting her glasses.

"No." said Robin, "She wasn't up for it."

"Oh…" said Haruna.

"Well she wasn't up for it, then don't push her." Said Erza.

"Besides, what would be the prize anyways?" asked Ino.

"A book…" said Haruna who realized," Yeah… that would be a boring bet…"

They all laughed, that was when they saw Harry, Hermione and Ron walking over with concerned looks on their faces.

"What's wrong?" asked Mami.

"Hagrid got the Dragon's egg from Snape." Said Harry, "And he let is slip, how to get passed Fluffy."

"Have you told Dumbledore yet?" asked Erza.

"He had to go the Ministry of Magic!" said Ron.

"What?" asked Erza.

"We told Pro. McGonagall, but she wouldn't tell us." Said Harry.

"Okay… we'll handle it from here." Said Erza.

Harry looked at Erza.

"No!" he said.

"What?" asked Erza.

"I refuse to just stand back, he tried to kill me the other night. I'm you saved me." Said Harry, "But I have to face him."

Erza sighed, "Fine… we'll both go."

"You're not going without us." Said Ron.

Hermione nodded.

"Arte you sure it's a good idea?" asked Momo.

"They're too stubborn…" said Shampoo, "Unless we knock them out then we have to take them…"

They made plans to meet outside the door.

In the Gryffindor common room, they came up with plans how to cover give of them with the cloak, (it was decided tow of them would piggy back on Erza and Mami). They waited for the last students to go to bed.

When Lee was the last to go to bed, they got ready to leave.

"What are you doing?" asked Neville who was still awake.

"Wait you're awake." Said Erza.

"You're going opt see that dog aren't you?" asked Neville.

"What?" asked Harry.

"No Neville, you're wrong, why don't' you go to bed."

"Don't lie, don't get the house in trouble again!" said Neville.

"Neville please listen." Said Mami.

"No! You're not going." Said Neville.

"What are you going to do?" asked Ron.

"I'll fight you if I have to! You're not leaving!" said Neville going towards the portrait hole.

Neville refused to budge.

"Do something." Harry said to the girl.

Hermione was the one to step up.

"Oh Neville, I'm so, so sorry." Said Hermione.

She pointed her wand at him, "Petrificus Totalus."

Neville who body went ridged and he fell to the floor.

"Hermione…" said Mami in shock.

"What did you." Said Harry.

"Full body bind." Sighed Hermione, "I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry Neville. You'll understand later." Said Mami.

The left the portal hall, so that Mami could transform into her magical girl costume (she told them it made her stranger)

It took a long time to get to the hallway with Erza giving Ron a piggyback and Mami giving Hermione one. They got to the door to find Shampoo as a cat waiting for them.

"I guess we're the second here." Said Ron.

"We can hear you." Said a voice.

"And you're actually the third." Said a different voice.

They all looked up, Ron, Hermione and Harry looked up, to say they were shocked would be an understatement, Ino was standing on the wall like it was nothing, while Momo… Momo was standing on the air itself.

"So you got invisibility cloak back…" said Ino.

"We should be quit." Said Erza, "Until Robin and Haruna get here."

A few minutes later Robin and Haruna arrived.

"Sorry it took so long, we don't have anything useful to no get hide" Said Haruna.

The invisibility cloak came off, Ino and Momo cane down and Shampoo turned back human.

Erza also requiped her Heart Kreuz Armor.

Harry has brought along the flute he got Christmas, the key to stopping Fluffy was that anytime he heard music he fell right to sleep.

They entered the room to find an enchanted harp playing softly and the three-headed dog to sleep.

"Everyone quickly into the trap door." Said Erza.

"What if the music stops." Said Hermione.

"I got this." Said Haruna summoning her Pactio.

She then summoned a rather handsome man with a violin.

"If the music stops and we're not in yet start playing." Said Haruna.

The man nodded.

Harry looked at the flute, "I brought this for nothing…" he said.

"I also brought a radio…" said Shampoo holding up a bag she brought with her, it had an extending charm placed on it so she could fit things much bigger, she got it charmed to carry her Chui.

They all went through the trap door, one by one. The music did stop but the violinist covered it very quickly making sure they went got through.

When they landed they were surprised, it was soft.

"This is unexpected." Said Haruna.

"Uh… guys…" said Ino.

"What?" asked Ron.

That was when the thing they landed was about to constrict.

It was a plant with many snake like tendrils.

"Devil's Snare." Said Ino.

Ino's best subject was Herbology.

"How do we kill it again?" asked Haruna.

"Devi's Snare, Devil's Snare… it like the dark and damp.  
" said Hermione.

"If we have light and heat it should stop it." said Ino.

"Like I fire." said Hermione, "But we don't have any wood."

Before anyone could say anything, Momo summoned her Zanpakuto and shouted, "Snap! Tobiume!"

She managed to move just enough to send out the fireballs.

"Oh… right…" said Hermione.

Thanks to Momo they were able to get out of the Devil's Snare.

Momo resealed Tobiume and summed the sheath for it.

Shampoo also reached into her bag and pulled out her Chui.

"We don't when he'll attack." Said shampoo.

They headed deeper in, when they heard the sound of flapping, they got to see it was wasn't birds but rather various keys. In the room were three brooms.

Hermione walked over to the lock and tried to use the unlocking charm.

"It must be a lock that's protected." Said Robin.

"We have to find the key." Said Hermione.

"But who will fly up besides Harry?" asked Haruna.

They all looked at Haruna.

"What he's a seeker." Said Haruna.

"Wait." Said Erza, "I see there's a key with a broke wing."

They all saw it.

"That must be the key." Said Mami.

But before they could grab the brooms, Mami a ribbon to grab the key.

They all stared at her.

"We're behind, so we can't just use a broom to get it." Said Mami.

"She has a point." Said Erza.

That was when they used the key to get to the next room, there they saw a giant chessboard with pieces. They tried to walk across but the pieces stopped them.

They began to figure it out, Ron touched one of the knights. The knight came to life.

"Do we have to join you get across?" asked Ron.

The knight nodded.

"All right I have an idea!" said Ron, "All right each of us take the place of a piece. All I have to figure which one of us will be the pawns."

He knew himself, Harry and Hermione would be among…

"I don't think that's a good idea." Said Robin.

"What do you mean?" asked Ron.

"Do all of us have to play?" asked Robin.

"Or can only one of us go through?" asked Erza glaring at the knight.

The knight began to nod furiously.

"Ron… how about you play as the king…" said Robin knowing Ron was very good at chess.

"Okay." Said Ron.

The king vacated his spot and let Ron play as him.

As Ron, played the game, the other waited and talked.

"Harry what are going to Snape when we get there?" asked Momo.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"You can fire him." Pointed out Robin, "You'll have the evidence…"

"I haven't thought about it." Said Harry.

"When you see him you should fire him." Said Robin.

Harry sighed… Snape had backed off a bit since the beginning of the year, while Snape had said some creel things, he tired to be on his best behavior.

"I should… shouldn't I?" asked Harry.

Robin and Momo both nodded.

That was when they heard Ron yell out "Check Mate!"

They walked across the rather messy chessboard and with Ron celebrating.

"That was the great game of chess I ever played in my life!" said Ron.

"Wow… I wonder if anyone of us will be need in the next room." Said Ino surprised that it was Ron got them through the room.

That was when they made it to the next room and saw a troll…

That was unconscious thankfully.

"You don't have to fight it," said Ron remembering how the last troll they encountered turned out.

"Yeah…" agreed Hermione.

They quickly went through the room and into the next.

When they got to the next room, the doors were blocked with fire. The one behind them was purple, while the one ahead was black.

They noticed a table, with a riddle.

"Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind, Two of us will help you, whichever you would find, One among us seven will let you move ahead, Another will transport the drinker back instead, Two among our number hold only nettle wine, Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line. Choose, unless you wish to stay here for evermore, to help you in your choice, we give you these clues four: First, however slyly the poison tries to hide. You will always find some on nettle wine's left side; Second, different are those who stand at either end, But if you would move onwards neither is your friend; Third, as you see clearly, all are different size, Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides; Fourth, the second left and the second on the right Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight" read Hermione.

"What does that mean?" asked Ron.

"It's a logical riddle." Said robin.

"Makes sense, most wizards don't have an once of logic." Said Hermione.

"Can you figure it out?" asked Erza.

Both Hermione and Robin nodded, figuring it out, Erza looked at the black fire.

"I figured it out." Said Hermione, "The third potion is the one that will get us through the black fire."

Robin looked at the bottle, "However there's only enough for one of us to go through."

"But I can make it through the fire." Said Erza.

"Are you sure?" asked Robin.

"It only appears that you can't douse the flames with water and need a specific potion to go through, I'm sure I can go through it." Said Erza.

"Are you crazy?" asked Hermione.

That was when Erza requiped a different armor. This one was dark red and orange and resembled a one-piece swimsuit.

"This is flame empress armor, it halves the damage from fire." Explained Erza.

"So who else is going there?" asked Ino.

"I will!" said Harry, "I have to…"

"IS because you have to fire Snape?" asked Ron.

"No… well yeah…" said Harry, "But if Voldemort is there, I have to be the one to face him."

The others nodded, Harry took the potion and felt like his entire body was filled with ice, he went over to the flame and Erza followed him.

Hermione grabbed the last bottle.

"There's enough for three people." She said, "We'll get help."

"I'll go!" said Momo.

"Me too." Said Ino.

All three of them drank the potion and went through the purple fire.

"So… what do we do?" asked Ron.

"Well I have some entertaining drawings I have just in case of emergency…" said Haruna.

Haruna looked through her sketch book and found a goofy doodle she drew of Snape in there one day knowing it would be fun to unleash one day.

On the other side of the fire, Erza switched armors back to Heart Kreuz. She winced a bit.

"Are you okay?" asked Harry.

"I am." Said Erza, "The fire was bit more intense then I thought it would be."

The two continued on their way when they got to the final room. What they saw was the Mirror of Erised, and standing in front of it, wasn't Snape.

It was Pro. Quirrell.

Both Harry and Erza's jaws dropped in shock… this was something neither one were expecting…

Then again… considering the saying "It's never the obvious suspect", it shouldn't be that much of a surprise… Right?

Next Time: Harry and Erza meets Voldemort face to face, who will end up with the stone? What else will happen? Find out next time!


	15. Two Faced Liar

Chapter 15: Two Faced Liar

Pro. Quirrell stood in front of the mirror. Harry and Erza slowly got over the shock. They were expecting him.

"I see myself, presenting the stone to my master." Said Pro. Quirrell, "But where is the stone?"

That was when he noticed the two looking at him.

"Oh Potter, Perks. I shouldn't be surprised you have your body guard with you, after what happened in the forest I shouldn't be surprised you're with her…"

"What… but I thought Snape…" said Harry.

"He does seem like the type… especially when compared to p-p-poor st-st-stuttering Quirrell." Mocked Pro. Quirrell.

"But the Quidditch game." Said Harry, "He tried to kill me"

"If it wasn't for someone performing an unknown curse on Snape then I would have killed you." Said Pro. Quirrell

"Unknown curse." Said Harry.

"Someone gave him a curse that resembled something grabbing… never mind…" muttered Quirrell.

Erza was straight faced… but inside she was snickering a little.

"But that counter curse gave me a few problems." Muttered Pro. Quirrell, "But I would have gotten you off your broom soon enough."

"Snape was trying to save you." Said Erza.

"You're right." Said Harry gritting his teeth, "So that means you're fired."

"That makes no difference, once I figure out how to get that stone then it won't matter." Said Pro. Quirrell, "But I just have to figure out how to get the stone out of here!"

Pro. Quirrell snapped his fingers and the two of them were tied up with ropes that came from nowhere.

"Can you change armors? Asked Harry.

Erza nodded, "It's not preventing me." She responded, "But I'm going to wait…"

"Why?" asked Harry.

"He doesn't know the full extent of my powers…" said Erza.

Erza sighed, "You were the one to let the troll in, weren't you?"

"Oh you figured it out. I was the one, I have a gift with trolls." Said Pro. Quirrell, "And I'm sure you do too. Your friends lied, you were the one who killed it."

"Sure let's go with that." Said Erza knowing it was best if he didn't know about her friends just yet.

"We need to distract him…" whispered Harry.

Erza nodded.

However Pro. Quirrell… no… just Quirrell noticed the way Erza said nothing. Which Quirrell took as a yes.

Quirrell began to examine the mirror.

"I saw you in the forest." Said Harry, "With Snape."

"Oh yes, he had figured it out by that point." Said Quirrell, "He through he could try to scare, but it didn't work. Not when I have my master by my side."

Quirrell looked at the mirror, "I see my self giving the stone to my master, but I can't seem to get it."

"So you just let Voldemort be use you?" asked Erza changing the subject realizing Harry might be using him to know why Snape hates him.

"He isn't using me, he has taught me so many things." Said Quirrell.

"Like what?" asked Erza.

"I as such a weak man. But during my travels, when I met him, he taught me that there is no good or evil. Just power and those too weak to use it." Said Quirrell.

"You honestly believe that man?" asked Erza, "One that killed so many people just because he could?"

"Oh for a girl who knows a mysterious form of windless conjuring, you're a bit dim." Mocked Quirrell, "And will you be quiet… I am trying to figure out how to get at the stone."

He continued to look at the mirror.

"Should I break it, tell me master!" said Quirrell.

That was when a voice came.

"Use the boy."

Quirrell looked at Harry and undid the ropes. Harry looked at Erza who nodded.

Harry walked over to the mirror, he knew he had to lie whatever he saw. What he saw was his own reflection. That was when he saw that he reflection smiled at him, pulling out a red stone then placed into his pocket.

Harry felt that when the stone was in the reflection's pocket, it was dropping into the real one.

"What do you see?" demanded Quirrell.

"I see myself with Dumbledore, he saws we won the house cup." Said Harry.

Harry then began to walk towards Erza. However the mysterious voice said "He lies."

"Harry get behind me!" yelled Erza.

Harry ran towards Erza just when she requiped, Quirrell was as she changed her armor. She now wore an armor that was mostly black with hints of silver, it did leave most of her chest and stomach expose though. However the most prominent feature were the wings that resembled a bat's a dragon's and her hair was now put up into a ponytail, she also had the sword that came with the armor, which was called the Black Wing Armor.

"If you want to get to Harry you have to get passed me first." Said Erza.

"I should have known that you had a trick up your sleeve." Muttered Quirrell.

"Let me speak to them." Said the voice.

"But master, you are weak." Said Quirrell.

"I am strong enough for this." Said the voice.

Quirrell began to take off his turban, both Harry and Erza paled at what they saw.

On the back of Quirrell's head was another face. This one extremely pale, with a slit like nose and evil red eyes. It was Voldemort.

"Harry Potter… see what I have become." Said Voldemort, "I am merely shadow and vapor, I only have form when I cling to another's body."

"Don't speak like he's the only one here." Said Erza.

"Ah yes, Perks. I remember you from the forest, Potter's knight in shinning armor." Said Voldemort, "I don't know how foolish you are but there is now way you can live through this. Stand aside or give me the stone. Those are your only options."

"I can fight." Said Erza.

"Watch me Potter as I kill your knight." Said Voldemort.

Erza looked at Voldemort.

"He's planning something." Thought Erza.

Quirrell took out his wand and summoned a rope from the wand and threw into the air.

"Those wings are only for show…" taunted Voldemort however he gazed up as shock, it appeared that Erza was flying.

"Sorry they're not for show." Said Erza.

She few down with the sword drawn, however Quirrell managed to use the shield charm, the sword hit the charm and it began to break.

Voldemort realized that there was no way to defeat the girl.

"Crucio!" yelled Quirrell using the spell he knew his master wanted to use.

Erza screamed in pain then fell to the floor.

"Do you still wish to defy me?" asked Voldemort.

"Stop it!" yelled Harry.

"Harry…" said Erza.

"Are you going to give me to the stone?" asked Voldemort knowing that even if Erza was extremely defiant, she still was a first year student, and there was no way she would be able to stand up to that, "Or do you wish to end up like your parents. "

Harry gritted his teeth.

"You know what, this girl is just like your mother." Said Voldemort, "She didn't' need to die, I gave her the choice. But she chose to save you… just like this girl."

Erza glared at Voldemort.

"Harry! Run!" yelled Erza, "Don't worry about me…"

Harry began to tremble. He thought about it.

However this just left an opening for Quirrell, to grab Harry. However when he did horrible blisters on his hand. He let go and stared at his hand.

"Kill him you fool!" yelled Voldemort.

"I can't touch him!" yelled Quirrell.

"Then use a spell!" yelled Voldemort.

But before Quirrell can do such a thing, Harry grabbed Quirrell's face realizing that he couldn't touch him. The blisters covered his face.

Harry's scar was nothing but pain… it was a pain that nearly blinding him, however one thing he managed to see was Era stabbing Quirrell's wand arm.

Quirrell's fell to the floor in covered in blisters and bleeding from his arm. Harry managed to get one more glimpse before passing out from the pain in his scar.

Erza managed to retain consciousness, she watched in horror as a strange black shape left Quirrell's body and quickly fled out the door.

She noticed that Voldemort face was gone as Quirrell was struggling to breathe.

In the chamber the others were enjoying more of Haruna's drawings. Which was now a bizarre version of Draco.

"My father is so important… he will hear about this… wah wah wah!" yelled the Draco character.

That was when the shade that Voldemort floated by and through the fire.

"What was that thing!" yelled Ron.

"Don't 'ask me." Said Haruna.

"I have a bad feeling about that…" said Robin.

"I do too…" said Mami.

Back in the room with the mirror, she looked at Harry.

"I underestimated him…" muttered Erza as she reequipped the clothes she was wearing earlier.

She saw that Quirrell had taken his last breath and she sighed.

After a while someone came into the room, thankfully it was Pro. Dumbledore.

"Ah… Ms. Perks." Said Pro. Dumbledore, "You're conscious…"

Erza nodded.

"How are they?" asked Pro. Dumbledore.

"Harry still alive… but Quirrell…" muttered Erza.

"I understand." Sid Pro. Dumbledore.

He conjured a stretcher for both Harry and Erza.

"I can walk on my own." Said Erza.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Sighed Dumbledore, "If I let you just walk it off Madame Pomfrey will give me quite the earful."

Erza sighed and got onto the sketcher.

The two were taken to the Hospital Wing. Before he left Pro. Dumbledore said to Erza, "When you are given a clean bill of health I want to talk to you and your friends"

Erza was examined. She did have some minor burns, but no other damage. She did have to stay over the night to let the burns heal.

During the night, Harry didn't wake up at all.

When Erza was allowed to leave, she met up with Mami.

"How's Harry?" asked Mami.

"He still hasn't woken up." Said Erza.

"I see…" said Mami.

Erza gritted her teeth.

"IT's all my fault! If I had my guard up a bit more…" said Erza.

That was when Mami gave her a hug.

"Don't blame your self." Said Mami.

"But." Said Erza.

"But nothing…" said Mami, "It was just bad luck that you were the only that could get through the fire, remember this will not be the last time we face him… it's our job to protect Harry."

"But that' just it… Harry was the one that ended it." Said Erza, "And he's…"

That was when someone slapped Erza in the back of the head, it was Shampoo.

"You're so stupid…" muttered Shampoo, "What happened to Harry wasn't because of some spell…"

"What spell was used against you." Said Robin showing up with Haruna.

"I think he said Crucio." Said Erza.

"That was the spell that hit you?" asked Momo showing up with Ino.

"He seemed to went easy on you." Said Robin, "That was one of the unforgiveable curses."

Erza was silent.

"Next Time Harry's in danger." Said Momo, "We go through it together…"

"Everything that happened down was just really bad luck." Said Haruna, "Well on the bright side you now have an excuse why you can see the thestrals…"

Erza glared at Haruna.

"Great he back to normal!" said Haruna.

"It's good to see you up and about…" said Pro. Dumbledore showing up, "I believe we should all have a word."

The headmaster lead them to his office… though some of them couldn't help but to chuckle at the fact that his password as a candy.

They were amazed at his office, inside on a perched was a phoenix.

"So I believe we should all discus on how you all killed the troll." Said Pro. Dumbledore.

There was an awkward silence in the room.

"You knew I wasn't lying that day…" said Haruna.

"I asked the nearby paintings and they saw all you have amazing abilities." Said Pro. Dumbledore.

He looked at the girls in front of him.

"You have keeping an eye on Harry." Said Pro. Dumbledore.

"We have." Said Mami.

"Very good." Said Pro. Dumbledore, "Now I want to ask you for a favor."

"What kind of favor?" asked Erza.

"I want to act as a sort of body guard to Harry." Said Pro. Dumbledore.

Erza's eyes widened.

"You heard about the Centaur's prophecy, haven't you?" asked Erza, "About the Warrior Souls?"

"A little." Said Pro. Dumbledore, "Even so… you seem to care about him…."

"You don't' have to ask us." Said Haruna.

"We already were keeping an eye on him." Said Mami.

Pro. Dumbledore chuckled.

"By the way, I was wondering… what caused the blisters?" asked Erza.

Pro. Dumbledore explained about when Harry's mother died she preformed a special kind of protection magic. As long as he lived Voldemort was not able to touch him.

"However there something stemming it I want you to know." Said Pro. Dumbledore, "Harry must stay at his aunt's house for three weeks during the summer in order to protect him and his family..."

"Seriously?" asked Ino.

"He's not going to like that…" said Haruna, "Even if Vernon's close to a heart attack…"

"Oh… so they already crossed your mother's path…" said Pro. Dumbledore.

"The scary thing is that they knew each other long before they found about Harry living there." Said Haruna.

Pro. Dumbledore chuckled. IT was a small world after. It's a small, small world. It's a world or laughter and a world…

Whoa… sorry about that again…

"You don't have to worry… we'll make sure Harry stays there for at least three weeks." Said Erza.

"And we'll protect him in case something happens…" said Momo.

Pro. Dumbledore nodded knowing he could trust them.

Unfortunately… by the end of the day Harry had yet to wake up... And they hoped that Harry would pull through…

Next Time: It's time for the last day of school! Who will win the House Cup? What sort of plans for the summer will be made? Will the Dursleys get a new VCR? find out next time!


	16. The Last Day Of First Year!

A/N: This chapter has a last minute short subplot... Sorry that's it's last minute... but I hope you enjoy it...

Chapter 16: The Last Day Of First Year!

After a few days Harry finally woke up. The worst part was that he missed the game between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. It was a train wreck.

It was the worst loss in Gryffindor History.

Also when he woke up he had a conation with Pro. Dumbledore about the protection, he also decided to mention that the protection also extends to the Dursleys' house and he would have stay for three weeks out of the summer…

The others cheered Harry up. With Erza apologizing for not protecting Harry like she should have…

But the apology was a bit awkward.

"I apologize for now being able to protect you…" said Erza, "If you want to, you could hit me."

"No… that's fine…" said Harry.

Though when Hagrid came to visit it was even more awkward blaming himself for what happened. Although Hagrid did give him a gift, a photo album of his parents. Which Harry looked at for the rest of the time at the Hospital Wing.

Soon enough Harry was allowed to leave, just in time for the end of year feast. Slytherin had won the House Cup, again.

Most of the Slytherins were smug about it, though the Slytherin Outcasts just wanted them to lose because it was just annoying now.

"Now I would like to congratulate Slytherin for winning the house cup once again." Said Pro. Dumbledore, "They are shown to be fine students. However recent events must be taken into account."

Everyone fell silent.

"Now, sometimes standing up to your enemies is one thing, but standing up to your friends is another." Said Pro. Dumbledore, "I award Neville Longbottom 10 points to Gryffindor."

Everyone applauded while Neville blushed.

"Now there are four girls that shown bravery in the face of danger and sticking by their friends… Lily Moon of Hufflepuff, Tracey Davis of Slytherin, Lisa Turpin and Mandy Brocklehurst both of Ravenclaw all receive 10 points each."

Almost everyone applauded, though Sylvia as trying to get Shampoo to tell the story.

"Now for managing to stay calm in the middle of a dangerous sit-in and protect her friends, I award Megan Jones of Hufflepuff 50 points." Said Pro. Dumbledore.

Everyone in Hufflepuff began to applaud.

"For using a unique to getting passed a situation that would have taken a long time otherwise, I award Fay Dunbar of Gryffindor 50 points." Said Pro. Dumb lore.

Everyone in Gryffindor applauded.

"For the best chess game ever seen in this school I award Ronald Weasley of Gryffindor 50 points!" said Pro. Gryffindor.

Once again those in Gryffindor applauded while Percy bragged about his brother.

"For using cool logic in the face of fire, I award Hermione Granger of Gryffindor 50 points." Said Pro. Dumbledore.

The school continued to applauded realizing that wasn't the last one, chances were looking good that Gryffindor was going to in.

"For protecting a friend, even when faced with pain and injuries I award Sally-Anne Perks 50 points for Gryffindor." Said Pro. Dumbledore.

Everyone but Slytherin (not counting the outcasts) applauded widely realizing that Gryffindor had won the house points needed to win.

"And finally…" said Pro. Dumbledore, "For pure nerve and outstanding courage, I ward Harry Potter of Gryffindor 60 points."

Everyone continued to applauded realizing that Gryffindor won by a large margin.

"I believe there needs be a little change in decoration." Said Pro. Dumb lore.

All of the Green and Silver turned to Red and Gold, meaning Slytherin's winning streak was finally over.

The next day it was time to go home on the Hogwarts Express.

As the train headed back to London…

In the girl's compartment, Haruna told them all about a trip her parents were planning.

"So Mom and dad plan to take one of my father's business associates and a new friend of his along with their families to that new Euro Disneyland…" said Haruna.

"Euro Disney?" asked Mami.

"Oh you're so lucky." Said Erza, "I heard about that."

"You want to go?" asked Haruna.

"No…" said Erza who was blushing.

"She wants to go…" thought the others.

"So who's going?" asked Ino.

"I don't know who my dad's friend is but I think I know the business associate is…" said Haruna, "The letter wrecked of revenge."

They realized who it was…

At that moment at the Dursleys' Vernon was drinking, getting ready for Harry's return.

His entire neighborhood knew Harry was in a prestigious school with the daughter of Paul Brocklehurst. There was no way he could cover it up.

That was when the doorbell rang.

Petunia got up to get it. It was Paul.

"Oh hello Paul." Said Petunia letting him.

"Todays' the day our children return, so I come bearing gifts." Said Paul.

"What kind of gifts?" asked Petunia.

"For one thing a new VCR." Said Paul, "Made by our new M Division."

"Thank you." Said Petunia.

"Now only that but I have another present for you. Now that my daughter is coming home, I decided to plan a little trip to France." said Paul, "Or rather to Euro Disney."

Vernon grunted he never did like those Disney Parks, even if Dudley always begged to take him to Disney World.

"Now your entire family is invited for a couple days…" said Paul.

"Oh thank you." Said Petunia realizing that Harry had to come.

"Also you will not be the only ones invited, in the last year I have made a very good friend I plan on inviting his family as well…" said Paul.

"Oh sounds wonderful." Said Petunia, "Isn't that right Vernon."

"Yes…" said Vernon realizing that he shouldn't say no in this situation.

Paul set up the new VCR and then left saying he'll see them in a week for the trip.

Back on the Hogwarts Express.

"Of course we're also planning his birthday party at his house." Said Haruna.

"Oh we should tell Ron and Hermione." Said Mami.

They went to look for Harry's compartment.

""Hey!" said Haruna.

Harry looked up from looking more at his photo album.

"Mom wants to do another birthday party are your house." said Haruna.

"Oh I guess that has to be a week I stay there…" mumbled Harry.

"Don't worry… I'm sure it will be fine." Said Erza, "I'm sure you'll have fun this summer."

IT should be noted she was extremely jealous.

"You have to say at the burrow sometime." Said Ron.

"Thanks!" said Harry.

"But not not next week, my dad's new friend is taking us on a trip." Said Ron.

"New friend…" said Haruna.

"Yeah, all I know is that he's a Muggle who knows about magic…" said Ron, "He's also taking us to some kind of land in France… Dizzy Land or something."

"You're going to Disneyland?" asked Hermione.

"I think that's it." Said Ron.

Hermione sighed, even it if she always preferred to read than going out most of the time… it was Disneyland… Well Euro Disneyland… but still

"I'm going there too!" said Haruna, "Maybe we'll run into each other if go at the same time!"

They talked more about the summer plans… Harry didn't know what weeks he would have to stay, knowing one of those weeks had to be his birthday week. But he made plans to stay at the Burrow (which was what the Weasely's house was called).

Also Haruna talked about how the M Division was going to begin selling their products during summer, even opening stores in both Diagon Ally and Hogsmeade.

"Also dad is giving the Dursleys an M Division VCR, I'm sure they'll use it." Said Haruna.

"Oh that means you can show them the Quidditch Game." Said Ino.

Harry nodded, unsure if Dudley would still be up to talking about Magica since he hadn't sent any letters over the course of the school year.

They continued talking about their plans eventually the girls went back to their compartment.

"Summer's going to be interesting!" said Haruna.

"So you think it's Ron's dad?" asked Robin.

"If it is, that will be a fun trip." Said Haruna, "Oh if it is I have the perfect idea for a prank against the twins!"

"You could get in trouble for that." Said Mami.

"In your past life have you ever been to a Disneyland?" asked Haruna.

"What does that have to with anything?" asked Mami.

"I'm saying there are awesome rides at Disneyland and rides with something that will never leave you…" said Haruna.

Mami blinked then she slowly realized what the pranks was and laughed, Shampoo also laughed realizing what it was.

"I hate that they all lived on a version of earth." Muttered Ino, "They all know stuff we don't."

"Oh I think I get it now." Said Erza.

"You didn't live on earth!" yelled Ino.

"But I have Muggle cousins who once went to Disney World…" said Erza.

"Oh…" said Ino.

"She's got you there…" said Momo.

They soon enough got to the station. Harry parted ways with Ron and Hermione (with Ron promising to send letters about his trip) left the platform and found his uncle waiting for him.

"Come on boy, I don't have all day!" said Vernon.

Harry followed his uncle to the car. As they he was driven home, his uncle said only one thing to him.

"Next week we're going on vacation with the Brocklehurst." Said Vernon, "I would say no funny business but since they know it doesn't matter…"

Harry didn't respond, he remembered that Haruna said about Euro Disneyland, and hoped it was that vacation.

After getting back to the Dursleys he was allowed to settle in until dinner was ready. Dudley was already back home, so Dudley sacked questions about the school.

Harry did tell him about some of the stuff that happened (such as Quidditch and a few other things) but didn't tell him everything.

When Dudley told him that they ha just gotten a new VCR from Brocklehurst industries. He knew he had to show Dudley the tape, but decided it was probably best until a time his uncle wasn't' home.

A few days later when Vernon was at work, Harry showed Dudley the video.

"What are you watching?" asked Petunia.

"My Quidditch Game." Said Harry.

"What? You video tapped it?" asked Petunia.

"Actually Fay did." Said Harry.

"Oh the one who made the cakes." Said Dudley.

Petunia stared at the screen, particularly at part with the referee.

"What is he doing at that your school?" asked Petunia in a certain tone.

Harry's eyes widened and he turned towards Petunia, "You know Snape?"

"Oh yes, that his name… I remember now…" Muttered Petunia then she changed the subject, "I have to do things…"

She left the room making Harry realize not to ask her.

IT was the point in the game when the fight happened, all of it happening off screen.

Over the course of the week, Harry did some of the chores. But not as much as he did in the years before.

During any time he was outside, the neighbors who used to sneer at him were now asking him questions about his school. He would tell them certain things like that he didn't have the best grades in his class and that he wasn't in the same house as "Mandy" but was friends with her.

During the week however Harry wasn't allowed to send letters with Hedwig. Although he managed to get a call from Hermione. Thankfully it was Petunia who answered the phone.

"Why haven't you answered any of my letters?" asked Hermione.

"I haven't gotten any letters." Said Harry.

"What?" asked Hermione, "But I sent three."

"I haven't gotten really." Said Harry.

"Okay." said Hermione.

That was when Harry got an idea.

"Can you take Hedwig for a week?" asked Harry, "I'm going to Euro Disney with Mandy's family."

He could have sworn Hermione sighed, "Fine…" she said.

That night Harry was able to get permission form Vernon to send Hedwig to Hermione's house while he were in France.

Soon it was the day of the trip. A limousine had come to pick them up to take them to the airport. The driver even told them that they were taking the Brocklehurst private jet. Soon they were taken to an airport and to a special lounge that for some reason had a fireplace.

"Oh I'm so glad you're here." Said Paul, "Our other guests have yet to arrive."

"They'll be here soon." Said Samantha, "I hope you can get along… considering you know…"

"You know what…" said Petunia.

That was when suddenly the fireplace shot out green flames. Harry was surprised when the one to come out of them was Percy. He was followed by Ron, the twins, Ron's sister Ginny and lastly Ron's parent Arthur and Molly.

"Harry, you were invited to?" asked Ron.

"He was." Said Haruna showing up.

"I'd like to introduced you to my friend Arthur and Molly Weasley." Said Paul, "Arthur works for the Ministry of Magic while Molly takes care of her children."

"You're wizards?" asked Vernon.

"Yes, and it's a pleasure to meet you." Said Arthur offering a hand.

Vernon's eyes twitched.

This vacation was going to the worse of his life.

Next Time: Summer Vacation is on! However something is wrong with Harry... not physically but something is preventing him from getting letters. Will they find the cause. Also Vernon is about to snap, with the birthday parties and Disney Trip... what sort of strain will it cause on his family? Find out next time!


	17. Disney Magic and Elf Magic

A/N: Maybe I should have broke this into two separate chapters... man... this took much longer than I thought it would be... Also I haven't been to Disneyland Paris (as it's called now), but I have been to Tokyo Disneyland (and DisneySea) if it's any consolation...

Chapter 17: Disney Magic and Elf Magic

Vernon was upset that most of the guests on this trip were magical. He had a few drinks on the plane but the flight attendants had limited him since they didn't want him too drunk.

Vernon looked at Arthur who was acting like a child.

"I never thought I would ever be on a plane." Said Arthur looking out the window, "But I though they were usually bigger than this."

"This my plane, private planes are usual smaller." Explained Paul.

Vernon drank his last drink hoping he can get more at the hotel.

Harry approached Molly.

"I wanted to thank you my Christmas presents." Said Harry.

"You don't have to thank me." Said Molly giving Harry a hug.

Haruna motioned to Harry to come over when Harry walked over Haruna, Petunia walked over to Molly.

"You gave him Christmas presents?" asked Petunia.

"Oh just a tin of fudge and a home made jumper. Ron through Harry wasn't going to get any presents." Said Molly.

"Why your son think that?" asked Petunia.

"Didn't your nephew tell you." Said Molly in a certain tone, "They're best friends."

All the blood drained from Petunia's face, not only were they going with a magical family, but one that had welcomed Harry with open arms.

"Is everything going all right?" asked Asthma realizing she had to defuse the bomb.

"Oh yes, think you inviting us." Said Molly knowing what Samantha was doing.

"It wasn't' me." Said Samantha, "Paul knew that Arthur would get a kick out seeing Disneyland… what they do is impressive even by Muggle Standards..."

Petunia ignored this conversation as she had a strange mixture of emotions. A combination of anger, envy and a bit of regret…

With Harry he noticed at that Haruna also summoned Dudley.

"What did you want to talk about." Said Harry.

"I need your help for a prank on the Twins." Said Haruna with a wink.

She explained the prank when she was done Harry went to talk with Ron, Haruna gave the nod to Harry as if telling him it was okay to tell him.

"What did she want?" asked Ron.

"You can't tell Fred or George." Said Harry, "But…"

He began to explain that the ride they wanted to go on was a ride with singing dolls.

What Harry didn't see what Ginny looking at him while blushing.

After a while the plane landed. The three families entered a limousine that was examined using magic to be bigger on the inside. They were taken to their hotel.

When they got to their rooms the kids had to share, Ron and Harry got one, the twins got another, Dudley and Percy ended up sharing as did Haruna and Ginny (as they were the only girls). However they didn't have time to settle in as they immediately went to the park.

"All right! We have three days!" said Paul, "What do you want to do first?"

"Small world!" said Haruna.

"Small world?" asked Fred.

"It's this really amazing ride that takes you on a cruise around the world." Said Haruna.

"I really want to go on it." Said Ron, "They told me about it."

"Well sounds like fun." Said George

Along the way they explored the castle, particularly the Dragons' Den. Of course the Weasely's were surprised that dragon was fake.

"It's an animatronic." Explained Paul.

"A type of robot." Said Haruna.

"A robot." Said Arthur.

"Kind of like a droid." Said Harry.

"Oh, I get it…" said Ron.

"Oh after small world we have to check out Star Tours." Said Haruna.

"Star Tours?" asked Ron.

"It's the Star Wars ride!" said Haruna.

The Weasley boys all got excited when they heard that. But Small World was first…

Thankfully the line was short thanks to the fact that none one was really going to the park. Which was both a good and bad thing, the good thing was they didn't have to deal with lines, the bad thing was that it greatly effected Disney years to come so that the second California Park was badly made… While Tokyo Disney not being owned by Disney got a really awesome second park…

Sorry about that…

Anyways… the line was short which meant those that went on the ride (which was all kids besides Percy as well as Arthur) feel the doom.

When they got off the ride all but Arthur looked at little shell-shocked.

"So how was the ride?" asked Samantha.

"Not worth it!" cried Haruna.

They made their way to Discovery Land with the only thing that could cleanse them from their stupor, Star Tours.

Considering that all of the Weasley Boys gained a love for the movie they were excited to go on. This time everyone went on. While the preshow was in French, Arthur couldn't help but to star at the animatronics in this area.

Thankfully they all managed to get on the ride and mostly enjoy themselves.

"That was so wicked!" said Ron.

"Though I can't help but wonder when that ride was supposed to take place." Said Percy, "I mean was there a third Death Star."

"Wow Perc, I can't believe you have become quite the fan." Said George.

Percy glared at them.

"Can we explore more of Fantasy Land." Said Ginny.

The ride they went next once they got back to Fantasy Land, which was the tea cups.

The twins had their revenge against Haruna as she couldn't escape going in the same one as them.

Ron, Dudley, Ginny and Harry shared a Tea Cup as well. Of course Dudley made it go as fast as possible, Paul and Arthur also went on one of them and spun as fast as he could.

Before they could explore more of Fantasy Land some more they had to go to Adventure land as it was around Dinnertime, and they had a reservation at the Blue Lagoon. They were given two tables. With Percy sitting with the adults while the kids were at their own table.

"Wait, so we're part of the ride now?" asked Ron.

"This place is weird." Said George.

"Are Muggles usually like this?" asked Fred.

"No Disney is special… I've been to other theme parks." Said Haruna.

"They're not as nice." Muttered Dudley.

"I know right!" said Haruna.

Sometime after they fished the main course, Paul decided to make a speech.

"Now I know we all haven't' known each other long!" said Paul, "But with everything going on, I feel an almost magical connection Thank you all for coming on this trip."

"Can we he say that?" asked Ron.

"I think so." Said Haruna.

When dinner was over they went on one last ride, which of course Pirates of the Caribbean before going back opt the hotel.

After all they had the whole day the next day to explore more.

In the hotel, Vernon messaging his head, he wasn't able to get a drink in the park. What was worse was that Dudley seemed to get along with Ron.

"I think it might be good for him." Said Petunia preparing for bed.

"What? What if it turns him into a freak?" yelled Vernon.

"It doesn't work that way!" yelled Petunia, "I know that, if he didn't have magic now then how would he get?"

"What would you know?" asked Vernon.

Petunia glared at Vernon.

"I'm going to bed." She said coldly.

Vernon realized he was in hot water, and decided for now it was better to shut up.

In the girl's room, Ginny and Haruna talked about the day.

"You should have at least told me it was a prank against the twins." Muttered Ginny, "The ride was cute but it was annoying."

"Sorry, I thought you were shy…" said Haruna, "I mean you were blushing and didn't talk very much in the day."

"That was because Harry was around." Said Ginny quietly.

"Oh you're in love with the Boy who Lived." Said Haruna.

"No I like Harry." Said Ginny.

"have you talked to him before today?" asked Haruna.

"No." said Ginny.

"Have you wrote a letter." Said Haruna.

"No." said Ginny.

"Then you don't like Harry." Said Haruna.

"What? How can you say that?" asked Ginny.

"Harry's a friend and I look out for him." Said Haruna, "If you're just interested in him because he's famous then you don't like him."

Ginny became quiet.

"Try to get to know him." Said Haruna, "When we're on the plane home ask him about Quidditch… wait are you a Quidditch fan?"

"Are you kidding me? "asked Ginny, "I want to be a member of the Holyhead Harpies when I grow up. Don't tell my brother's but I sneak off with their brooms when no one's looking."

"I'm a fan of the Tutshill Tornados myself…" said Haruna.

"You're just a fair weather fan." Said Ginny.

Haruna said nothing.

"So what did you think of the park other than small world." Said Haruna changing the subject.

"You just don't want to admit you're a fair weather fan." Said Ginny.

The next day they had breakfast and returned to the park. They first headed to Frontier Land, which was the one land they didn't vest the day before. While there they first went on Phantom Manor since Dudley wanted to go on.

The magical children did enjoy it, it also helped that Vincent Price was currently the narrator, which Paul enjoyed.

Back in England, Robin and Erza decided to visit Hermione, they used a form of transportation called the Knight bus to get there, which Hermione was impressed with.

"So what are you reading about?" asked Erza.

"About the mail diverting Charm." Said Hermione, "I believe someone placed it on Harry."

"That does sound believable." Said Robin.

"When he gets back to England I'll tell him." said Hermione.

That only made Erza and Hermione sigh.

"You still jealous of Haruna, Harry and Ron… aren't you?" asked Robin.

"Of course we are." Said Hermione and Erza as the same time.

Robin only chuckled at their reaction.

Back in France, after Phantom Manor they went on Big Thunder Mountain Railroad.

Of course for Harry and the Weasleys it was the first time they went on a roller coaster.

When they got off.

"It's too bad the park doesn't have any other mountain." Said Haruna.

"Other mountains?" asked Ron.

"We went to the California a couple years ago…" said Paul.

"There's a Space Mountain, a Splash Mountain and the Matterhorn…" said Haruna.

"Which for some reason has a Yeti…" said Samantha, "I don't know why… I mean there's no Yeti's in Europe."

Vernon and Petunia looked at Samantha.

"You know… the legend of the Yeti." She said with a smirk, "Anyways let's go see what else there is in adventure land."

"Let's go to Adventure Isle." Said Haruna.

And so they went to Adventure Isle. After exploring, they went onto Pirates of the Caribbean again then got some lunch at the Adventure Land Bazar (Though Vernon almost refused to eat the foreign food).

Afterwards they decided to do Alice's Curious Labyrinth.

Haruna, Harry, Ron and Dudley ended up sticking together.

"wait so all these rides are based on movies." Said Ron.

"Not all of them." Said Haruna, "There's no Pirates of the Caribbean Movie, no haunted house movie and no Big Thunder Mountain Movie."

"I want to a see a Pirates of the Caribbean movie." Said Dudley.

"I do too… I bet it would be awesome." said Haruna.

After finishing the labyrinth. They decided to go on the Peter Pan ride.

After that they went on the Carousel.

When they decided to call it a day they went back to the hotel for Dinner.

The last day they all split off, with Vernon, Petunia, Samantha, Molly and Percy packing up while Paul and Arthur took the kids for one last run through of their favorite rides (which included Pirates of the Caribbean, Big Thunder Mountain Railroad, the Teacup and Peter Pan).

As Petunia and Molly packed up Ron and Harry room at the same time Molly decided to ask Petunia this.

"Until Harry's birthday week, can he stay with my family?"

Petunia glared at the woman, "Fine…" she muttered.

Once the group that went to park returned to the hotel they all headed back to the airport and flew back opt England. On the flight Harry was told for the next couple weeks he would stay at the Weasely's house.

His trip at the Weasely's was fun, he learned about Gnomes and even played some games of Quidditch. During that time, Ginny tried to start conversations with Harry but couldn't spit it out.

Also during this time, Harry still didn't' get letters. In fact Haruna sent a letter "Addressed to Ron" saying if he got any of her letters to ignore them.

Everyone who knew about the letter wanted to ask bunt didn't ask what they said.

Because of that fact a member of the Ministry of Magic came over and ran a few diagnostic charms on Harry and discovered that indeed a mail diverting charm was placed on him.

Instead removing it for now, they would inform Hogwarts of the situation and send a letter to Harry with a tracking charm on it to find who was one who cast the charm.

Sadly there was no information not even by the time Harry's birthday week.

When Harry got back he learned two things.

One was that it was scheduled that after the party there was an important business dinner that he would have to attend (in order to make a good impression as a class mate and friend of Mandy Brocklehurst).

The other was that Vernon was in a bad moon since coming home from Disneyland.

Harry kept out of the way until his birthday.

Of course the Brocklehurst and Dunbars were the ones that came first. And the Dunbars were actually dressed in modern clothing for once.

""Good you're not dressed like Hippies." Muttered Vernon.

"Flora and Lucas were the ones dressed like hippies…" said Lucy.

The three moms were helping get ready since the Weasleys and Grangers were coming.

"So how is your job…" said Petunia to Lucy.

"What…" said Lucy, "Oh right… that was a small prank…"

"What?" asked Petunia.

"Sometimes Lucy and Flora like to tell people when they meet they have each other's jobs." Said Samantha, "its not that funny…"

Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Flora is the one who works for the Ministry." Said Samantha.

"Oh…" answered Petunia.

That was hen the doorbell rang and it was the Perks.

"Hey! We brought self flossing String Mints for a treat." Said Patty.

"What?" asked Petunia.

"Well I guess your nephew didn't' tell you but one of his friends is a Muggle Born… who's parents are both dentists." Said Samantha.

"I met them, they're not that bad." Sid Erza.

"Oh she has not idea what she's talking about." Said Patty.

"That's right." Said Jonathan.

Both Patty and Jonathan haven't been to a dentist in years, which was why their view was a little twisted.

"Why don't' you go upstairs." Said Petunia to the girl.

"Fine." Said Erza.

She went up to Harry room and found it empty, then she heard stuff going on Dudley's room, and was surprised that Dudley was playing wizard chess against Haruna.

Neither of them were that good so the pieces were yelling at them.

"So how was Disneyland?" asked Erza.

"Oh it was fun." Said Harry.

There was an awkward silence.

"You're not still jealous are you?" asked Haruna.

Erza glared at them.

"Besides it was Euro Disneyland." Said Haruna.

"That doesn't make a difference." Said Erza.

That was when they heard a noise form Harry's room.

"What was that?" asked Harry.

"I have a bad feeling about it. "said Erza.

"Let's go check." Said Mami.

Harry followed the tow girls. What they found in Harry's room was a House Elf wearing nothing but a pillowcase.

"Oh… master Harry's friends are here." Said the house elf.

"What are you doing here?" asked Erza.

"Witty… aren't you the Malfoy's House Elf?" asked Mami.

"What? You know Dobby?" asked the house elf apparently named Dobby.

"I've seen him around Diagon Ally a few times." Said Mami, "What are you doing here?"

"Dobby came with warning to Harry Potter, he must not go back to Hogwarts." Said Dobby.

"Why is that?" asked Erza.

"Dobby must not tell." Said Dobby, "But dangerous plot there."

"What is?" asked Mami.

"Dobby can not say, Dobby is scared." Said Dobby, "Dobby even diverted mail so he would think his friends abandoned him…"

"You know…" said Harry, "I was in France the second week of vacation with some of my friends."

"You were." Said Dobby, "Dobby didn't know that."

"He was also at a friend's house until this week." Said Erza, "And from what I heard, the Ministry is aware that his is under the Mail Diverting Charm."

"Dobby is pathetic!" yelled Dobby.

He began to began his head against the wall. However ribbons tied Dobby up.

"Please calm down." Said Mami, "If you give back Harry's letter's then I'll release you."

"No." said Dobby.

That was when the ribbons vanished.

"Dobby will use magic so Harry will get blames… Harry must not return to Hogwarts." Said Dobby.

"Um… our parents are here and there was a letter sent to Ministry of Magic saying that magic was used in this house then was done by an adult…" said Erza.

Dobby froze, Dobby didn't expect that.

"Dobby will find way to make sure Harry Potter doesn't go back to Hogwarts." Said Dobby.

That was when the doorbell rang.

The Jones along with the Moons. Both of were dressed in modern fashion.

"Hi Harry!" said Momo.

"Um… Mrs. Jones. Can I talk to you." Said Harry.

"Sure of course." Said Flora.

The two talked in private.

"Let me guess, it has to do with your Mail Diverting Charm." Said Flora.

Harry nodded.

"Nothing has been found yet." Said Flora.

"I found out who caused it, it was a House elf, who belongs to the Malfoy's." Said Harry.

"Malfoy's house elf…" said Flora, "And he used the mail diverting charm… Huh…"

There was a scary look in her eye as Flora plotted things involving the Malfoy's.

Harry met up with Momo.

"What house was your mom in?" asked Harry.

"She was in Hufflepuff… though she did say it was a near hat stall…" said Momo, "She told me she was almost placed in Slytherin."

"I can see that…" said Harry.

"Her eyes be scary…" said Momo.

Soon enough all of the other guests arrived. There were some party games but not as many as the year before, as they decided to watch a movie instead as there were more children than last time (And some of them were older than Harry). However they did have snacks and put on a movie (which was The Little Mermaid).

As the kids watched the movie, the adults talked.

"Why did you lie about your job?" asked Petunia.

"It was funny and besides you don't want to hear me complain about my job." Said Flora.

"What if I do?" asked Petunia.

She saw the other mother's shake their heads.

"Anyway…" said Flora changing the subject, "What do you do?"

Hermione's mother named Jean Granger "I'm a dentist."

"What's that?" asked Flora.

"A brutal person who likes to torture." Said Patty.

"When was the last time you've been to the dentist?" asked Jean.

"When I was 7…" mumbled Patty.

Petunia was confused.

"Magic can fix teeth." Explained Samantha.

"Of course it does!" said Petunia.

However the men's conversation was about Quidditch.

"So you hear the rumors about the Tornados." Said Jonathan.

"Just because they won three years in a row does not mean their cheating." Said Felix.

Vernon tried to ignore the conversation and just drink.

"What are they talking about?" asked Mr. Granger who named Ian.

"I have no clue…" muttered Vernon.

After the movie. It was time for cake, however once again the candles were lit up using magic.

And that was the straw that broke the Camel's back for Vernon.

"That is it!" yelled Vernon, "All of your freaks are to get out now!"

"This is the middle of a Birthday Party." Said Petunia.

"I don't care! I have had it! Once they leave one of them will take the boy and we'll get rid of every single bit of magic in this house! I don't care about losing the contract any more! I HAVE HAD IT!" yelled Vernon.

Petunia gritted her teeth.

"No." said Petunia.

"What?" asked Vernon.

"I said no." said Petunia.

Thanks to a combination of learning she had Magical Blood, and the Disneyland trip where Molly treated Harry like ones of her own on many occasions she knew had to get over her jealously and treat Harry correctly for once…

"You hate magic!" yelled Vernon.

"Tell me, how would you have reacted if Dudley had magic?" asked Petunia.

"I would blame the boy… it would be his fault!" yelled Vernon.

The other adults decided it better to usher out the kids out of the room.

"It wouldn't have been his fault! It would have been some random ancestor of mine!" yelled Petunia.

"What?" asked Vernon.

"I'm a descendant of wizards… it's the only way my sister could be magical" yelled Petunia.

"When were you going to tell me!" yelled Vernon.

"I wasn't planning!" yelled Petunia, "You refuse to believe magic is real!"

Vernon turned purple and then storm out. After several minutes Petunia began to cry.

"IS there a park nearby?" asked Jean.

Harry and Dudley nodded.

"I'll take them." Said Parry

"Me too." Said Flora.

Those two took the kids out so that many things could be discussed.

Jean, Molly and Sonya decided it was best for them to consul Petunia, as Sonya was the one who informed Petunia of her magical heritage, Molly spent some time with her and Jean was the only one that was a Muggle Mother.

"I never told him…" cried Petunia, "I wanted to be a witch… I really did!"

"Magic doesn't work that way…" said Sonya.

"I know that! Why did this have to happen. I just wanted to make Dudley more open about magic."

In the other room.

"Okay." Said Paul, "When she's no longer crying you're going to apologize."

"Okay…" said Samantha.

Paul stopped in his tracks.

"I know when I go too far and I went too far this time." Said Samantha, "I never thought all this would break them up…"

Paul was surprised, "I have a couple ideas, but I have no idea if they will fix it." Said Paul.

"Which is… said Samantha.

"First off I need you go get some nice Muggle clothing from one of our houses, even for Mandy… we'll going to make sure Gunning's get that contract." Said Paul.

Once Petunia had calmed a little, Paul came in and explained that he and his family were going to stay over for dinner and help with the Masons while lying why Vernon wasn't there.

"Why can't we just turn them away?" asked Petunia.

"Because, it's my family's fault you are going through this, and we'll try to fix it even a little." said Paul.

At the parks, none of the kids played. Mostly because Dudley looked crushed.

"Do you think dad is coming back?" asked Dudley.

"Did you see how he was Disneyland? He looked like he was going to blow up at times." Said Ron.

Hermione glared at Ron.

Dudley was silent.

Harry sighed, as a child he always wished Vernon would just disappear… and now that it happened…

Then again… Dudley wasn't as bad as he used to be.

When they got back, Harry and Haruna were surprised that the Brocklehurst were going to be staying for Dinner. Mostly to help clean up the mess that was caused by Vernon leaving.

Harry decided t open his Birthday presents another time knowing it wasn't a good time, no one ate cake instead saved it for the dinner due to the fact that there were an additional two guests.

The dinner went well, everyone pretended that Vernon had a last minute family emergency and had asked Paul to take over even though they didn't work for Gunning's. Of course this impressed Mr. Mason just enough for him to sign the contract.

With Paul saying he'd give it to Vernon to finalize the next day.

The next day, Vernon did return to work, having spent the night in a hotel (he thankful had his credit card on him). He wasn't sure if he should resign yet or not.

When he got to the office, his sectary told him.

"Paul Brocklehurst is waiting for you in your office."

"What?" he said.

He turned the office and shut the door.

"I'm here to give you something." Said Paul who was standing in the middle of his office

"What a notice you're ending our contract?" asked Vernon.

"Not now…" said Paul.

He gave Vernon the contract with Mr. Mason.

"I knew this was important for you and it's partially my fault for your blow up." Said Paul.

Vernon stared in shock.

"Take a seat." Said Vernon.

The two sat in silence.

"Do you want to know what the expectation of my wife's life was growing up. To marry a pureblood and have as many babies as possible." Said Paul, "But he didn't want that, she fell for me. A penniless Muggle instead. She was disowned, even after I earned millions her family refuses to acknowledge she's from their family. To them she married a freak."

Vernon remained silent.

"What you consider abnormal is just because Wizards decided that those without magic didn't' diverse to know the truth…" said Paul, "Mermaids and leprechauns, dragons and unicorns… heck even werewolves and vampires they're all real."

Vernon snorted.

"The truth is that magic exists, humans happen to be a species that carries it. Most species don't work that way, their either magical or not…" said Paul, "Sonya and Christopher has spent years studying about Muggle Born ancestors. Your wife is descended from two well-known lines of wizards… Who knows maybe your son might have a child and it will be magical."

"He will not marry a witch." Said Vernon.

"Here" Said Paul giving him a business card, "This is for a marriage counselor, he's a Squib."

"What is a squib?" demanded.

"They're a child of wizards who don't have magic." Said Paul, "You have three months to have at least one appointment."

"Or what you'll cancel the contract?" asked Vernon.

"Oh no… I checked, that's when the current contract expires. I'm not as spiteful as my wife. I'll simply move my business to another company."

Paul began to leave.

"It's partially my fault for this." Said Paul, "But don't take it out on your wife just because she finally accepted magic…"

That was when he left the office. Vernon remained silent but he did stick the card in his pocket… just in case.

Vernon did come that night to his house.

He and Petunia talked it out. They would go see that marriage councilor, but he wouldn't be living there for the time being and stay in a hotel, maybe through the summer.

He grabbed his clothes and left. Even if he still loved her very much he still couldn't be in that house.

Ironically while this was a low point for the Dursleys, this was a turning point… as things would become much more interesting in the future.

Next Time: While dealing with Vernon, Petunia decides that it might be for the best for her and Dudley to accompany Harry to Diagon Ally. There they find out two things: He's rich and he's famous. Meanwhile, Harry learns who his next teach is... And he somehow worse than Quirrell...


	18. Back to Diagon Ally

A/N: Man this took three days to write... I started on the day I injured my knee... then yesterday it was hot (by San Francisco standards).. It was hot today too but I managed to finfish it... Anyways enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 18: Back to Diagon Ally

At Number 4 Privet Drive, it was quiet. Vernon did sent money. He and Petunia had yet to see the Marriage Consular. However they were planning to see him at the end of August.

During that time, Harry had the Mail Diverting Charm removed. When confronted, Lucius claimed he knew nothing of the sort. After trying to prove he was innocent, Dobby was honest and said he did use the Charm on Harry.

However Draco was later blamed I n that "he told Dobby to do that." Although it seemed to be a lie for some mysterious reasons.

As his two weeks with the Dursleys weren't up yet, he got his school supplies list.

"What's wrong?" asked Dudley.

"The new teacher must love Gilderoy Lockhart." Muttered Harry.

"Who is he?" asked Dudley.

During the time spent at the Weasleys he learned all about Gilderoy Lockhart. He was apparently a super famous wizard who defeated many dark creatures and wrote books about them. He was also very handsome and most of the witch's loved him. Of course he told Dudley about this.

"What happened to your last teacher?" asked Dudley.

"He died." Said Harry.

"How?" asked Dudley.

Harry decided to lie by shrugging. After all Dudley didn't' need to know that the last teacher died by being covered in boils, getting stabbed in the arm and getting unprocessed by an evil shade.

That was when the phone rang. Harry got it.

"Hello?" asked Harry.

"HELLO? HELLO CAN YOU HEAR ME!" Yelled Ron on the other end.

"Ron! Stop yelling and talk normally." Said Harry.

"Wait… you don't have to yell in this thing?" asked Ron.

"No…" said Harry, "Wait you have a phone."

"It's my dad's. He recently got a line installed." Said Ron.

"And you haven't heard use it yet?" asked Harry.

"No." answered Ron, "So you got the Hogwarts Letter?"

"Yeah, you want to go shopping together?" asked Harry.

"Already invited Hermione, as it turns out she was studying with Lisa… and then the other girls heard about it… It's going to be a big group." Said Ron.

"What day?" asked Harry.

"This Saturday." Said Ron.

It was his last day he had to stay with Dursleys, which meant that he could ways stay with someone else the rest of the trip.

"That's my last day." Said Harry, "I don't have to stay here anymore after that."

After talking for a bit more Harry went to go tell his aunt about Saturday.

"Aunt Petunia, I'm going school shopping Saturday." Said Harry, "And I don't think I'll be back for the rest of the summer."

"Okay." Said Petunia then she realized something, "Can we go with you."

"What?" asked Harry.

"I think Dudley might enjoy the place… as long as he doesn't' get to jealous." Said Petunia, "I mean I remember going, and I enjoyed it."

Harry blinked and realized it was something to get their minds off Vernon.

"Sure…" said Harry.

Harry left and Petunia sighed. She knew it was time to be a good aunt for Harry.

That Saturday, Petunia drove Harry to Charring Cross road, where the easy Cauldron was. Dudley stared at the bar, which appeared to be an empty building.

"It's magic." Said Harry.

The three went in Dudley was surprised that it wasn't empty.

"Harry! Over here!" called out Ino waving with Momo, Mami and Robin.

Harry, Dudley and Petunia walked over.

"I'm surprised you came Petunia." Said Athena sitting with Lucy and Sonya.

"Have you been?" asked Sonya.

"Fine…" lied Petunia.

"If you ever need to talk just give me a call." Said Sonya.

Petunia nodded, she didn't' want to talk to any of her friends about it.

At the kid's table, Robin made this offer. "If you haven't decided where you're going to stay the rest of the summer you can always stay at my house."

"Thank you." Said Harry.

That was when the others started arriving. Once everyone was there. The much larger group of friends all headed to the bank.

Dudley couldn't help but to stare at the all of the shops as they walked along.

They got to the bank, Dudley couldn't help but to gawk at the Goblins.

"Excuse us." Said Jean, "We would like to exchange for some money."

Petunia looked at them.

"So should I exchange some money?" asked Petunia.

"You don't' have to, I have an account." Said Harry.

"You do?" asked Petunia surprised.

Harry knew that they had to know about the vault.

"Just don't' tell Uncle Vernon." Said Harry.

IT was decided to take multiple carts in groups that were deeper were in one group. Which were the Turpins and the Brocklehurst (Paul came this time, deciding it wads best if Samantha stayed home).

When they got to Harry's vault the Goblin couldn't help but to say "Potter Trust vault."

The Goblin opened the door and Petunia and Dudley stared at the piles of gold, silver and bronze coins.

Harry took some of the money.

"Have you swam in this?" asked Dudley.

"No." said Harry.

"I tried to swim in mine." Said Haruna, "I had to go to the hospital."

Outside, Petunia remained silent.

"He's rich?" asked Petunia.

"The pitter's were one of the richest families in the wizarding world." Explained Sonya.

Petunia would have asked "Why didn't he tell me." But then against considering the time he found out she probably would have empty the vault and lived a life of luxury.

Petunia was silent on both the way to Haruna's trust vault and the way back to the surface.

As most of the items on all of their lists were books however the first stop was to get Ginny her things in the second hand shop, during that time the rest explored deicing to meet at the book store at a selenic time.

When it was time they all met at Flourish and Blotts

Unfortunately it was a bad day that day. Why? Because Gilderoy Lockhart was there for a book signing.

"Oh man Gilderoy Lockhart is here?" asked Athena in a certain tone, "That is amazing! I didn't know he was going to be here today."

The other moms looked at her.

"She knew…" said Sonya face palming.

"Of course she did…" mumbled Lucy.

"I know right!" said Ino completely ignoring the other moms.

"He wrote most of our school books this year!" said Hermione who appeared to have a crush on him too.

Everyone stared at Hermione in shock… after all know expected her to have a thing for him.

"Lily, would you mind if I get your school books signed?" asked Athena.

"That wouldn't be a good idea if we're getting their text books." Said Sonya.

"Oh you're right..." sighed Athena.

When all of them entered the store all of the second year students to squeeze through the crowd to get the other text book that was needed.

That was when Gilderoy Lockhart appeared, a photographer for the daily Prophet started taking pictures near them. As the man took picture Gilderoy noticed Harry.

"Why it's Harry Potter!" said Gilderoy who was a handsome man with blonde hair wearing blue robes that matched his eyes.

The crowd turned to Harry as Gilderoy grabbed him and made him pose for the camera.

"Harry Potter, the Boy who lived and Heir of most of Hogwarts… and me Gilderoy Lockhart."

Before Gilderoy could say anything else, Athena approached him.

"Now, now Gilderoy, you have to remember now, not everyone craves fame." Said Athena realizing what was really going on, "Harry wants a quiet life."

"Why Athena, it's good to see you again." said Gilderoy.

"I ask you as a friend, please don't use Harry to get on the front page, I know he doesn't want to be famous." Said Athena, "As a favor."

Harry looked at Athena and nodded in thanks.

"Sorry Athena, I can't, and I can tell you why." Said Gilderoy, "As I have an announcement to make."

He let go of Harry so he could make his announcement.

"Harry Potter came in here to get hi books for school." Said Gilderoy knowing if he said something see he would anger Athena (it is best to have that kind of relationship with the press after all), "Now what he didn't know was that not only will they be learning of my adventures in class but also be learning of them from the star himself Gilderoy Lockhart!"

Of course many of the witches in there cheered.

He gave Harry the entire library need for the class.

He walked over to Ginny and gave him the books he got for free.

"Here you can have these. I can buy my own." Said Harry.

"Bet you loved that Potter." Said Draco showing up.

"So Malfoy how Azkaban?" asked Haruna changing the subject.

"What?" asked Draco.

"I'm guessing you were punished for diverting Harry's mail." Said Haruna.

"My father got rid of any all punishment." Muttered Draco knowing he was framed.

"That's confidant." Said Haruna.

Draco glared at the girl.

"So that's Malfoy." Said Dudley to Erza as he joined the group.

Erza nodded.

"Oh so now you're handing out with a Muggle." Said Draco.

"How can you tell I'm a Muggle?" asked Dudley.

"The way you're dressed and the way you stand." Said Draco.

Dudley tried to punch him but Erza's stopped him.

"Wow Malfoy, I didn't you were that stupid." Said Shampoo.

"What's that supposed to mean Davies?" asked Draco.

"Dudley's really strong and I think his punch could knock you out." Said Shampoo, "Do you really want to be making fun of him?"

Draco glared at Shampoo, remembering what she did to one of his lackeys.

"No…" muttered Draco.

"Let's just get our books." Said Mami.

Draco glared at them as they went to get their books.

When they got back to where their parents were they watched in shock as Arthur decked Lucius in the face.

"What's going on?" asked Hermione.

"While you went to get your books, those two started fighting." Said Lucy.

The fighting stopped, when Hagrid showed up and stop the two from fighting. Though Arthur had a bloody lip and Lucius had a black eye.

Lucius (who had taken some of Ginny's books) faced them back on her.

"Here let me help you." Said Momo helping Ginny.

"Thanks." Said Ginny.

That was when Momo froze, she sensed something in Ginny's cauldron (which was being used as a shopping bag). IT was as if there something like a Hollow in there but not quite…

"What's wrong?" asked Ginny.

"Nothing…" said Momo.

After managing to pay for the books, Paul led everyone to a new store he wanted to show them.

"Welcome to M Shop." Said Paul.

They all entered the store, most of them were surprised by what was there.

There were many televisions, there camcorders and cameras, radios of many kind.

"There's a second floor for music and movies." Said Paul, "For those that don't want to go to the Muggle World to buy them."

The kids immediately went upstairs to check out the music and movie section.

Arthur looked around not only calming down from that ordeal but also enjoying looking at all of the Muggle Products.

"I don't get it." Said Petunia.

"Oh electronics can't work at Hogwarts." Explained Paul.

"The magic at the school tends to fry electronics." explained Jean.

"You read Hogwarts A History." Said Sonya.

"Hermione reads it all the time." Said Jean.

Upstairs they at the different videos tapes and exploring the shop for a while they went to go get ice cream. They managed to get permission to make the tables much larger than usual due to the large groups. With one for the parents and one for the kids.

As they are. Petunia who had been quiet since the incident at the bookstore.

"Is Harry famous?" she finally managed to ask.

None of the other parents answered for a minute.

"Wait… you really don't know?" asked Paul.

"Considering how you treated Harry, I can't be surprised he never told you." Said Lucy.

"What?" asked Petunia.

"Harry is famous for many things, for one thing he's the heir of most of Hogwarts. Also for becoming the youngest seeker in a century… However what famous for is something we should not discus in the open like this." Said Sonya.

"Also it shouldn't be our place to tell you." Said Lucy, "Not with out Harry's permission."

Petunia's eyes widened and she realized it was tied to her sister's death.

At the kid's table.

"So what happened in that book store?" asked Dudley.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"He grabbed you calling you the Boy Who Lived." Said Dudley.

"Well… I'm famous…" mumbled Harry.

"So what do you think of our new teacher?" asked Mami changing the subject.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I wish Quirrell would return." Said Erza.

"What?" asked Ron, "But didn't you stab him in the arm."

"But at least he wasn't an attention seeking liar." Said Erza.

"What do you mean liar?" asked Hermione.

"He doesn't looks like the type to travel the world and fight monsters." Said Erza.

"I have to agree on that one." Said Ino, "It's more about the fame and fortune of the guy. He's handsome and stylish… but he's also a writer who's just claiming it was true adventured, it's all part of the show."

"He really shouldn't be teaching this class." Said Mami.

Dudley was confused about them subject, Hermione noticed the look on Dudley face.

"He doesn't like talking about it." Whispered Hermione.

"But he's famous." Said Dudley, "Why wouldn't he want to talk about being famous?"

"You wouldn't understand." Said Erza joining that conversation.

After ice cream it was time to part ways. Turns out Harry had taken Robin's offer of staying at her house.

Thankfully all they did take Harry's trunk out of Petunia's car (Hedwig was sent to the Burrow for the night).

"I'll see you next summer." Said Petunia.

"I hope things work out with Uncle Vernon." Said Harry, really he didn't but he wanted to be polite.

"Hey! I want letters this year!" said Dudley.

"What?" asked Harry surprised.

"Yeah… I want to know about your school." Said Dudley, "Plus if the teaching job really is cursed."

"Sure, Big D." said Harry.

The two shook hands.

"Well we're leaving." Said Sonya sticking out her wand.

With a crack a purple triple-decker bus appeared.

"Hello Sonya, Lisa." Said the bus' conductor.

"This is Harry, this will be the first time riding." Said Sonya.

"Pleased to meet you Harry." The conductor, "The name's Stan Shunpike."

Stan brought up Harry's trunk. Harry gave on final wave to Dudley and Petunia and left with Sonya and Lisa.

For Harry the ride to the Turpin house was a wild one.

But for the Dursleys. The ride home was quiet. Dudley tried to ask Petunia if she knew why Harry was famous. But Petunia didn't answer.

All Petunia could think whether or not she should bring it up in during the Marriage Consoler.

For the rest of the Summer However, Harry had fun, he had learned how to use the Knight Bus and learned a bit more about the new teacher. He even stayed the night at other places too.

However unknown to Harry, a certain House Elf was still going to make sure that Harry never made it to Hogwarts, one way or another…

Next Time: Dobby continues his plan to prevent Harry from getting to Hogwarts by sealing the barrier at the Train Station... however he was early... meaning every single person who arrived after him will also be prevented from going. What will happen? Find out next time!


	19. That was Ill Thought Out

Chapter 19: That was Ill Thought Out

In the realm of gods they discussed the Gilderoy matter.

"Chances are good that a different set of events will happen so should we let it them play out. Or determine what happens" said the god who started it.

"I have an idea." Said on of the gods, "Let's have him have sex with students!"

Every other god stared at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Go stand in a corner for a year!" yelled the god who started it.

"Of come on!" said the god.

The other gods and goddesses agreed and all pointed to the corner.

"I was joking!" yelled the god.

"Well it wasn't funny!" yelled one of the goddesses.

"You know chances are good that no matter what happens the truth will come out." Said the god that chose Mami.

The others shrugged and watched how things played out.

The rest of Harry's trip went wonderful. As Sonya and Christopher trusted Robin well enough, they let her use the Knight Bus whenever she wanted. So Harry did join her in going to the other girl's house's as well as going to Ron's house on his own and going to Hermione's house.

Hermione was in a bad mood after shopping since she couldn't bring Hogwarts, A History.

But Erza offered to take it in her trunk since she had room in her trunk (due the fact that she didn't need the space for her clothes).

Of course Hermione was so happy when she offered.

Soon enough the first came. And the Turpins along with Harry took the Knight Bus to King's Cross Station.

Harry wasn't worried about not catching the train as they were well over a half hour early.

"All right Harry, you first." Said Sonya.

Harry headed to the barrier, but when he did he crashed into it. Not went through.

"What's going on here?" asked a station attendant.

"Nothing much he just crashed his cart." Said Christopher.

Sonya examined it. It was a solid wall.

"What's going on?" asked Sonya.

"Did something change at the last minute?" asked Christopher.

"Hold on, I'll be right back." Said Sonya.

That was when she disapparated.

On the other side of the barrier, Sonya appearated. She saw both Grangers and the Jones were there.

"Sonya what's wrong?" asked Jean.

"The barrier is not letting us through." Said Sonya.

"But it was working fine earlier." Said Lucas

"It's not working now." Said Sonya.

"Hold on." Said Flora.

Both Sonya and Flora appearated to outside the barrier as more families started arriving discovering that the barrier was somehow sealed.

"Okay!" said Flora taking charge, "We all shouldn't be here right now! We'll go outside, I'll head the ministry and get help and inform the Hogwarts Staff what's going on."

It was decided to wait out side the train station with someone at the barrier to explain all parents and students what was going on. Most of all 7th years were able to apparate to the other side of the barrier but all other students all met in outside in a waiting area as the ministry figured out how to fix it.

"So Momo and Hermione are the only ones who were early enough to avoid this?" asked Haruna shortly after she arrived.

"It seems that way." Said Robin.

"All right we have good news." Said a ministry official, "The train has been delayed for 10 minutes while we figure out how to fix this."

Just minutes before the train was supposed opt leave, the Weasleys finally arrived, as they were delayed several times. As all students were now there.

"All right! So it appears we cannot delay the train any further. After talking, we have decided that all first years and Prefects who do not have their Apparition License will be taken to the train. 8 randomly chosen students along with the Head Girl who volunteered will take the Knight Bus. We hope to find out other means of transpiration soon!"

Ginny and Percy were both taken to the train platform.

"All right!" called out the Transportation official, "The 8 students are."

The official pointed to a list of students.

"Fay Dunbar."

"Lucky…" muttered Haruna.

"Titus Mitcham."

Titus stepped forward ignoring Sylvia glaring at him.

"Cedric Diggory."

A rather handsome boy stepped up who appeared to be in his fourth year

"Miyuki Tsuji."

A nervous looking Asian girl who appeared to be 5th year stood up.

"Harry Potter."

Harry nervously joined the other students standing next to Fay and Titus.

"Damon Gosforth."

A rather snobbish looking boy stepped up.

"Marcus Belby."

A brown haired third year stepped up.

"And finally Sisi Makekerere"

A shy looking 4th year stood forward.

They summoned the Knight Bus and Ernie (the bus driver) and Stan were informed of what was going on.

All of the chosen students were let on the bus.

"Good luck." Said Titus.

"Thanks." Said Adrian.

"We're going to need it." Sighed Shampoo.

They all stepped on the bus.

"All right!" said the head girl taking charge, "If any of you causes trouble on this trip, I will take away points as soon as I can. I volunteered for this. Please keep out of trouble on this emergency trip."

All of the students nodded.

"Hey you want to be on the same level?" asked Titus to Harry and Mami.

"Pf course." Said Mami.

Harry nodded.

On the Hogwarts Express. Hermione Momo, Ginny and a first year that Ginny knew named Luna all shared the compartment.

"I wonder what prevented everyone from getting here." Said Momo.

I don't know." Said Hermione, "But I hope everyone is able to get to school."

Luna on the other hand was quiet, and looked at Momo.

"Who is your friend?" asked Luna suddenly.

"What?" asked Momo.

"The girl next to you." Said Luna, "Who is she."

"Girl?" asked Momo, as she was next to Ginny (who was the one who introduced them to Luna) she realized something, "Does she have long brown hair and is wearing a kimono?"

Luna nodded.

Momo was shocked.

"You can see Tobiume." Said Momo surprised.

"Wait, isn't Tobiume your sword?" asked Hermione.

"Tobiume has a spirit." Said Momo, "I can't even see Tobiume spirit unless I meditate, but I've never heard of anyone who can the spirits..."

"Daddy says I can see things that other's can not." Said Luna.

"Amazing." Said Momo.

"What are you talking about?" asked Ginny.

"Oh yeah… I forgot Ginny doesn't know." Said Momo.

Before they could explain, Draco showed up flanked only by Goyle.

"So Potter didn't make it?" asked Draco.

"What about Crabbe?" asked Momo.

"Do you know where Higgs is?" asked Draco changing the subject, "I need to talk to him about something."

All of them shook their heads no.

"Fine, I'll find him on my own." Said Draco.

Draco left…

"I'm sure the ministry found a way to get the other students here buy now." Said Momo changing the subject.

"Really… what's Tobiume." Said Ginny.

Momo sighed and knew she had to let Ginny in on her powers along with Luna.

At King's Cross, the Ministry of Magic has finally come up with a plan.

"All right." Called out the transportation representative, "We have gotten permission for emergency Portkeys. With the exception of all 7th years, I want all students to be grouped in by year and house."

"Oh great… Portkeys… I hate Portkeys." Said Haruna.

"What else could we do?" asked Robin, "We missed the train."

"Oh come on it's not that bad." Said Ron.

"Have you ever taken one?" asked Haruna.

"No…" said Ron.

What you think it could have blocked the barrier?" asked Adrian changing the subject.

"More than likely Dobby." Said Robin.

"Dobby?" asked Ron.

"Isn't that Malfoy's house elf?" asked Sylvia.

"Oh right, the one who stole Harry's mail so he wouldn't come to school." Said Ino.

"Harry was the one who found it was sealed." Explained Robin, "If he's still trying to prevent Harry form getting to school…"

"Wait… what about with Dobby?" asked Sylvia.

"Dobby did it on his own, Malfoy was a patsy." Said Haruna.

Adrian chuckled while Sylvia whistled.

"You can't help but to laugh at the ordinary that Harry was one of the ones chosen for the Knight Bus." Said Robin.

On said Knight Bus, Harry, Mami and Titus were on the second level.

"Did you bring snacks?" asked Harry.

"Please don't talk about food right now." Said Titus.

"Motion sickness?" asked Mami.

Titus nodded.

That was when the head girl came up to do a check up on them.

"So… you three getting along?" asked the head girl.

"We are don't worry." Said Mami.

"Are you really? I know Slytherins and Gryffindors don't get along." Said the head girl.

"I'm one of the Out Casts." Said Titus trying.

"Oh… my bad… I didn't know." Said the head girl.

"Can I have a bucket." Said Titus.

"Of course." Said the head girl conjuring a metal bucket.

"Thank you." Said Titus.

"Tell me if vomits or if you need something." Said the head girl going upstairs to check on the ones above them, "Don't worry we're more than half way there."

Both Mami and Harry nodded.

Back at King's Cross, one by one the years (done counting backwards) and houses (done alphabetically). There was also a quick roll call.

After a while the rest of the students arrived at Hogwarts. Many of them had to be treat for Portkey Sickness (Neville was among them).

All other students were told to go their houses until the Start of Year Feast.

Less than an hour later at the Gryffindor Common Room, Harry and Mami arrived.

"Hey! We got here before you." Said Ron.

"Port Key or Floo?" asked Mami.

"Portkey." Said Erza.

"Good thing Titus didn't go on that then." Said Mami.

"Motion sickness?" asked Erza.

Mami nodded.

After a couple more hours they all got into uniforms and went to the great hall for the feast. All of the students that managed to catch the train had arrived.

"You all managed to make it." Said Hermione taking her seat.

"Ron and I took a port key, while Harry and Mami took the Knight Bus." Said Mami.

"So what happened?" asked Hermione.

"Robin suspects it a Dobby trying to prevent Harry from getting here." Said Erza.

"They're not very thought out." Said Mami.

"No they're not." Laughed Harry.

Soon the first years were sorted. The first Gryffindor was a boy named Colin Creevey. Soon enough Luna Lovegood was sorted when she was called up Momo had to tell Ino.

"She can see Tobiume." Said Momo.

"Wait we were showing it off?" asked Ino.

"What? No… I meant she can see her spirit." Said Momo.

"How is that possible?" asked Ino.

"I don't know." Said Momo.

The sorting hat called "Ravenclaw!" and she went to the Ravenclaw table.

Of course the last student to be sorted was Ginny and like the rest of her family she joined Gryffindor. Harry learned Ginny real name (Ginny was just a cute nickname)

"You're name is really Ginerva?" asked Harry.

"Don't you dare call me that." muttered Ginny.

Harry was surprised… while she barely spoke around him, this was different.

"You should call her that." Said Ron, "She'll act normally around you if you do"

"Shut up Ron, now…" muttered Ginny glaring at her brother.

Of course he did.

After Dumbledore said a few words (which were "Maybe the Force be with you")

"He must have saw Star Wars during the summer." Laughed Mami.

The feast began though most students didn't eat much due to still feeling some of the after effects of the Port Key.

Ron and Erza weren't among them.

When it was time to make the announcements, Dumbledore stood up to give his speech.

"Now I apologize to all students who missed the train. The Ministry of magic is looking to the cause of the sealing." Said Pro. Dumbledore, "Also I would like to welcome Gilderoy Lockhart as our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Gilderoy (not calling him Pro. Lockhart… doesn't deserve such a title) saved at the students causing many girls to swoon.

"Also starting this year Pro. Flitwick will be hosting a contest to recreate scenes from Muggle Movies using transfiguration and charms for special effects."

Many of the students all talked about this.

"/hey Harry did you buying your camcorder?" asked Dean who was sitting near them.

"I did." Said Harry.

Pro. Dumbledore gave the other yearly announcements (which were basic reminders of the rules). And soon it was time to head off to bed, knowing this year wasn't a good year opt sing the school song.

At Malfoy Manor, Dobby was trying to avoid his masters.

He would have thought after Harry couldn't get through that he would just turn around and go home… But no he didn't, he had to protect Harry.

Then things got complicated. When Harry got onto the Knight Bus he knew he couldn't stop him any more and had to come up with a new plan.

After all Harry, must be protected and nothing was going to stop him.

In the Hufflepuff 2nd Year's Girl's dorm or rather Momo's mental realm. Momo spoke with Tobiume.

"How was Luna able to see you?" asked Momo.

"I don't know… but I don't think that's the only thing she saw." Said Tobiume.

"What do you mean?" asked Momo.

"You have to talk to her again." Said Tobiume, "But without Hermione and Ginny."

Momo's eyes widened.

"Also you have to find that item with a Hollow's presence." Said Tobiume, "I don't know what it is, but I do know one thing. Whatever it is dangerous."

Momo nodded.

Little did they know was that the item with "The presence of a Hollow" was the reason why Dobby was trying to prevent Harry from even arriving at Hogwarts… and what was going to happen that year was very dangerous for almost all students.

Next Time: It's the first week. Everything seems to go well... except for DADA which of course ends badly. However the girls ask Luna what else she sees about them. Does she know more beyond able to see Tobiume's spirit or is that all? Find out next time!

A/N: Okay I know it can't be a thing unless there's many stories with it. But I have read two stories where Lockhart has sex with students and makes them forget in some way. I get he's a creep, but that's just wrong... and there's already something that would make him lose his job built in... Sorry but it's something that always bugged me...


	20. First Week of Second Year

Chapter 20: First Week of Second Year

Like the year before the week was hectic. Though part of it was because of the sealing of the barrier. The Ministry had yet to figure out the cause.

Thankfully many of the students also got over their Portkey sickness (Neville included), and Herbology for first class cheered him up.

The first class was with Hufflepuff, which was repotting Mandrakes.

During this time Harry was parried up with Justin while they repotted mandrakes. Harry learned not only y was he a Muggle born but a rich one at that.

They also had transfiguration. Which went rather well.

However that afternoon was defense against the Dark Arts, which was a class most of them were dreading.

"This is going to be a nightmare." Muttered Ron.

"You're right." Muttered Erza.

"Oh come now. "said Hermione, "They wouldn't have hired him, unless he didn't have the skill to back it up."

"Hermione there's a curse on the position, he was probably the only who wanted the job." Said Mami.

"You don't believe there really is a curse." Said Hermione.

"I'm a pure blood who can use magic guns, there's weirder things with magic…" said Mami.

"Is your time tabled covered in hearts?" asked Erza looking over at Hermione's timetable.

Hermione began to blush.

That was when Harry was stopped by that first year Colin.

As it turns out Mami and Erza saw Robin motioning them to talk.

"Robin needs to talk about something." Said Mami.

"We'll catch up to you later." Said Erza.

Erza and Mami ran over to Robin.

"Luna is going to meet with us on Saturday in the meeting room." Said Robin.

"I can't believe there's someone who can see Tobiume's spirit." Said Mami.

"You said yourself eerier." Said Erza, "There's weird things with magic."

Mami laughed.

"So what's your class?" asked Robin.

"Defense." Sighed Erza.

"I don't have that until alter in the week, good luck with that." Said Robin.

When they got to class Harry was upset.

"What's wrong?" asked Mami.

"Colin wanted a signed photograph" said Harry, "Malfoy was there and then Lockhart wanted to give me tips about signed photographs."

"I think he's trying to be your mentor." said Mami.

"What?" asked Harry in horror.

"Didn't Mrs. Moon tell him that Harry didn't want to be famous." Said Hermione.

"He probably didn't listen." Said Erza.

That was when class started. Much to the class's shock the first assignment was a pop quiz…

A pop quiz that was pretty horrifying.

Just information about Gilderoy… including his favorite color, his secret ambition and his birthday.

He claimed it was to check how well they read it.

Many of the students took it seriously, but Erza decided not to.

Normally she was one to follow the rules but for someone like this to become a teacher was unforgivable.

So all she wrote down was "What does this have to do with fending ourselves?".

When the test was over, Gilderoy looked over the answers.

"Well most of you didn't know what my favorite color was, as said in "Year with the Yeti" it's lilac." Said Gilderoy, "And most of you need to reading "Wanderings with the Werewolves" more carefully. It's where IS said that my ideal birthday present was harmony between magical and non-magical people. Though I would mind a large bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhisky."

He gave a wink that made the boys in the class either laugh or stare at him. Most of the girls were just admiring his looks, while Mami stared in disbelieve while Erza did a double face palm.

"Now which one of you is Ms. Granger?" asked Gilderoy.

Hermione nervously raised her hand.

"Now Ms. Granger was the only one who got full marks and she knew my secret ambition which is rid the world of evil and start my own, line of hair care products. 10 points to Gryffindor! However which one of you is Ms. Perks."

Erza stood up.

"No why you write "What does this have to do with defending ourselves" over and over." Said Gilderoy.

"Because." Said Erza, "This won't help us at all defending yourself against monsters or dark wizards."

She unleashed her glare at him. Gilderoy looked at her, the intensity of the glare made him realize that might be very dangerous and decided to say no more to her.

"Now, Ms. Perks might be right about this, but I believe what I am about to show you is the most dangerous creature known to wizards."

He took out a small covered cage.

"Now what's in here is feared far and wide." Said Gilderoy.

Neville looked scared however a few of the students knew he was lying as the most dangerous creature would not be a cage that size.

He unveiled the cage revaluing.

"Freshly caught Cornish pixies!" said Gilderoy.

Everyone in class but Lavender, Hermione and Parvati all laughed.

"Is there anything funny?" asked Gilderoy looking at Erza in particular.

"The most dangerous creature in the world is Nundu from Africa." Said Erza.

"But not all wizards." Said Gilderoy, "These can cause trouble and they're biters… let me show you."

He opened the cage and all of the pixies came flying out.

What happened next was pure unadulterated chaos. The Pixies flew around trying to attack the students. Most of them fended off with their books and other things. Mami and Erza both transfigured two of the chairs into large sticks to bat away the pixies. Unfortunately some of the pixies lifted Neville by the ears and put him on the classroom's chandler.

Gilderoy tired to use a spell but it didn't work "And sounded like "Pesty Pixie Pester No Me"

Thankfully this ended when Ron pointed his wand at the Pixies. A jet of light came out of it and hit them. The Pixies froze.

"Ron that amazing." Said Mami.

Ron wax shocked he didn't know that would work.

Unfortunately the freezing part was just the first part of the accidental magic Ron placed on them for the Pixies suddenly started singing a certain song in perfect English, one that all those with a Muggle Background would know…

A song that Ron still had yet to get out his head since the summer.

"Ron…" sighed Hermione.

"Is a spell like that even possible?" asked Mami.

"I never knew Pixies could speak English if magic was involves" said Erza.

However Dean looked at Ron, having heard about his families' trip.

"You went on that ride?" he asked.

Indeed, the pixies were singing Small World.

"If only the silencing charm wasn't taught until the 5th year." Sighed Hermione knowing that they would have to endure it for a while.

Of course word spread about the Pixie Incident. Also some of the teachers became concerned with what happened with Ron's wand.

Pro. McGonagall ended up sending a note to his parents that Ron's wand might need to replaced after discovering that it was a hand me down, since it working just fine it would do for now.

The rest of the week went rather quietly, even for students in Defense Against the Dark Arts after the Pixie Incident (even Gilderoy was smart enough to know not to use Pixies again).

On Friday, Dean finally decided to ask Harry about something.

"Harry did you bring your camera?" asked Dean.

"Yeah." Said Harry, "Why?"

"I want to enter the movie contest." Said Dean, "I even found a 6th year to help me help me with special effects"

"What movie?" asked Harry.

"Ghostbusters." Said Dean, "If you do I'll let you play Egon or Ray."

"I haven't seen the movie yet." Admitted Harry.

"I had my mom send it, we'll watch it tonight." Said Dean.

That night they watched the first Ghostbusters. Harry loved and agreed to not only let him use his camera but also play Egon.

Ron wanted in too as Venkman however Seamus already had dibs on Venkman and he didn't want to play Ray.

So he signed up as the cameraman.

The next day, in the meeting room, Mami was making tea, while Momo was thinking, Ino was reading the "Defense Against the Arts Textbooks" while Erza and Shampoo spared.

That was when Haruna, Robin and Luna arrived. Shampoo and Erza immediately stopped their sparring.

"So Luna…" said Shampoo, "You can see Tobiume."

Luna nodded, "She seems nice." Said Luna.

"So… is there anything else you can see about us?" asked Ino.

"I can see you're surrounded by Soul Dust." Answered Luna.

"What's Soul Dust." Said Mami taking a sip of the tea she made.

"It's a special dust that surrounds people who have be reborn and remember their past lives." Explained Luna.

That was when Mami spat out the tea she was drinking.

"Why did you take a sip, you were knew you getting a shocking answer…" mumbled Ino.

"You know about each other's reincarnation?" asked Luna.

"We knew the entire times." Said Erza.

"The abilities I told you about all come form out past lives." Said Momo.

"How can you see these things?" asked Shampoo.

"I don't know." Answered Luna, "Sometimes I just know things."

"Please keep this a secret." Said Mami.

"I promise." Said Luna.

"Wait… aren't you the daughter of Xenophilius Lovegood?" asked Ino.

"Wait… you mean the guy who runs the Quibbler?" asked Haruna.

Luna nodded.

The Quibbler was a notorious tabloid running bizarre stories that often made no sense (by wizarding standards).

"You're just as weird as he is." Said Ino.

"Ino." Said Mami.

"That's okay, I'm used to people saying things like that." Said Luna.

"If you want to, you can eat lunch and dinner with myself and Haruna today." Said Robin.

"What?" asked Haruna.

"Thank you." Said Luna.

There was little that could ruin this touching moment for Luna.

However the door suddenly being kicked down and Sylvia entering the room with a rope was possibly the only way.

"Emergency yelled Sylvia, "Tracey come with me! Or else I'll be forced to kidnap you!"

"Did you really have to kick the door down?" asked Ino.

"That's no important! Terrence is getting into a fight with the Quidditch Team! And Tracey is the only one who can stop them!" yelled Sylvia.

"Fine…" sighed Shampoo getting up to leave.

"Should we follow?" asked Mami.

"Not advisable after what started it…" said Sylvia.

"What started it?" asked Mami.

"Go ask Harry, he'll explain everything." Said Sylvia.

Shampoo and Sylvia left.

"It's not even 11 yet, what could have happened already?" asked Ino.

"It's Quidditch related." Said Haruna, "Otherwise the Quidditch Team wouldn't be involved."

"Seriously?" asked Ino.

"I wonder if Terrence got cut." Said Mami.

"I doubt there wouldn't be any fighting unless I don't know Malfoy bought the position somehow to prove himself superior to Harry."

There was an awkward silence.

"That's what he's doing isn't it?" asked Ino.

"Somehow I'm not surprised." Sighed Momo.

Shampoo and Sylvia arrived outside of the hospital wing. Draco was there as Ron hexed him with a slug belching.

Though to be fair he did call Hermione a Mud Blood (which was a horrible term for Muggle Borns)

"How can you do this?" asked Terrence, "You know I'm a good player."

"No inference Higgs." Said Marcus, "But unless you can give us all brooms better than the Nimbus 2001, then there's no way I can let you back on this team."

Terrence gritted his teeth in anger. He was about to punch Marcus but Shampoo blocked him.

"Come on." Said Sylvia, "He's not worth it."

Terence glared at him.

"Good luck with Malfoy." Said Sylvia, "And his weird gay "I'm better than you are" thing with Harry Potter. Because if he's not as good or better than him you're going to lose."

"So what we have the best broom on the market." Said Marcus.

"Actually your chasers and seeker do." Said Titus, "The Nimbus 2001 is a terrible broom for Keepers and Beaters."

Marcus glared at Titus.

"Let's go." Muttered Terrence.

During lunch, the girl's got the story.

"I shouldn't be surprised that Malfoy did that." Said Erza.

"In fact that's what we thought happened." Said Ino.

"Did Malfoy get punished for that?" asked Mami.

"No since there was no teachers around." Muttered Ron, "But I get dentation, I have to clean the trophy room with Filch."

Harry looked at Terrence who looked stressed out while most of the other Slytherin Outcasts tried to help.

"Shampoo told me one of the few people playing who wants to go on professionally." Said Erza.

At the Slytherin table Adrian approached them.

"Hey…" said Adrian.

"If you knew for more than a day, go away." Muttered Terrence.

"No found, out this morning when they gave me the broom and said Malfoy's the new Seeker." Said Adrian.

"Good…" muttered Terrence.

"So should I get rid of it?" asked Adrian.

"Keep it, we want to cheer for the Chasers don't' we?" asked Terrence.

Adrian and Terrence high fived.

"Now all we have to do is spread the word that you were kicked off because Malfoy's gift." Said Adrian.

"Or there's the fact that most people who try out for professional Quidditch Teams never played Quidditch during their school years." Said Titus.

Terrence smirked.

"But I still think a letter to the editor somewhere would be a great lace and I know if I send to Maximum Wizard…" said Sylvia.

Maximum Wizard that was published by many members of her extended family… who also worked on it other ways as well… It's best not said what kind of magazine Maximum Wizard was.

"No." said the other four.

"But…" said Sylvia.

"The letter you send will mostly be about your theory that Malfoy's in love with Harry." Said Shampoo.

"Oh come on! It makes too much sense!" said Sylvia.

They all ignored her at that point on.

Shampoo decided to walk over to her other group of friends.

"Well things calmed down." Said Shampoo.

"That's good." Said Mami.

"By the way congratulations on having an easy win Harry." Said Shampoo.

Harry stared at Shampoo, "It's not going to be that much of an easy win will it."

"If Draco was better than Terrence then there wouldn't have been a problem today." Said Shampoo.

Harry remained silent but realized Shampoo was right about that.

And in the end the first week was rather uneventful… well mostly uneventful what with the singing pixies, and having someone who found out about the reincarnations… and Malfoy bribing his way to the Quidditch Team.

But other than those things it was pretty uneventful.

Next Time: As the year goes on things are calm but once again when Halloween rears it head something happens. What is that thing? Find out next time!

A/N: I would like to say Sylvia's thoughts on Malfoy aren't my own. I won't go into Sylvia's mindset right now, but yeah... she the type of person to see that...


End file.
